Bella's Hushed Up Pregnancy
by Aradia Gaunt
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN-"Rosalie? Es Bella. Por favor. Debes ayudarme." Susurraba tan bajo como me era posible, un hábito que había tomado cuando estaba nerviosa. Hubo una breve pausa en el otro extremo de la línea" Libro 2 "Amanecer" Bella's POV //TERMINADO
1. La llamada

**En Amanecer, poco después de que Bella descubre que está embarazada, el POV cambia a Jacob, y salta un tiempo. Siempre me pregunté cómo había sido la conversación entre Rosalie y Bella, ¿Cómo reaccionó Edward cuando leyó los pensamientos de Rose en el aeropuerto? ¿Cómo fueron las discusiones de Edward y Bella cuando él no aceptó la decisión de ella? Esto se escribe solo, retrocederemos un poco hasta donde están los encargados de la limpieza de la habitación. Perdón si este capítulo es un poco aburrido, porque ya leiste la mayoría en Amanecer, después que pase la primera parte se pondrá más entretenido. He trabajado duro para agregar pensamientos a Bella, siendo que Stephenie sólo hizo un diálogo.**

**Nada de esto es mio, todo pertenece a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer y su editorial.**

_(Ni mio, sólo me adjudico la traducción con autorización de la autora)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo uno: La llamada.**

-"Vamos a sacar esa cosa de ahí antes que pueda herirte. No te asustes, no dejaré que te haga daño." Dijo Edward, su voz era urgente e intensa, no más que un suspiro.

_-"¿Esa_ cosa?" – pregunté en un jadeo. En contraste con su voz la mía era más fuerte, conmocionada.

-"¡Mierda! , olvidé que Gustavo venía hoy. Me desharé de él y volveré"- Dijo y antes que notara qué había dicho ya había salido por la puerta.

"Oh, oh". Sentí que me desmallaría, no quería llegar a eso. Automáticamente me aferré a la cosa más cercana, la encimera, para mantenerme de forma vertical por mí misma, un desmayo no ayudaría a mejorar el humor de Edward y hacerle ver que no era tan delicada para no poder manejar un bebé.

Me sentí totalmente desconcertada, conmovida, un poco traicionada, y un poco molesta. Una silenciosa voz en mi cabeza comenzó adecir "No." "No"

Edward ha sido siempre tan amable, tan amoroso. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan drásticamente? Él quería _hacer_ daño al bebé... _nuestro bebé._ Mi pequeño pateador sería alejado de mí. ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo no era fuerte. Yo no era poderosa. Es tan injusto; Edward tenía claramente las de ganar.

_Quiero_ ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo. Mi debilidad y mi impotencia no harían que mi pequeño bebé pagara con su vida. No lo permitiré. "_No_." _"No."_ Repetí, mi voz más clara de lo que había sido unos pocos segundos atrás, aunque todavía un poco débil porque cálidas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por mi mejilla, haciéndome difícil hablar.

En la distancia, pude oír hablar a Edward en portugués, asumí, con Gustavo. Sorprendentemente, escuché una tímida voz de mujer que respondía a algo que él había dicho. Supe que ambos estaban acercandose al lugar donde yo estaba.

Unos segundos más tarde, Edward, seguido por la mujer, apareció en la puerta. En un ritmo un poco rápido, caminó a mí, con cuidado eliminó las lágrimas de mi mejilla, y luego murmuró en un tono exasperado, "Ella insiste en dejar la comida que trajo - nos hizo la cena." Podría decir que se resistió a rodar los ojos. "Es una excusa, quiere asegurarse de que no he matado aún." Oí su voz fría al final, casi áspera.

Deseé hablar portugués. Yo estaba segura de que Edward debía querer que se fuera, estando tan tenso y angustiado. Yo estaba considerando la posibilidad de pedirle que le agradeciera por su preocupación hacia mí, pero, sentí vergüenza, decidí lo contrario mientras ella evaluava mis llorosos ojos y mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella rápidamente puso el plato en el mostrador cerca de mí, y murmuró algo en un susurro, causando que Edward le replicara bruscamente. Eso era raro. Edward siempre era amable con la gente, incluso si no se lo merecían. Esta mujer estaba asegurandose de que yo estaba bien, y Edward estaba siendo grosero con ella.

Mierda. Podía oler la comida que había traído a donde yo estaba, pescado y cebollas. Sabiendo lo que sucedería, apresuradamente giré al lavaplatos y vomité. La mano fría de Edward se sentía bien en mi frente, y lo pude escuchar intentando calmarme en un bajo susurro. En realidad no ayudaba mucho. Afortunadamente, unos segundos más tarde, su mano dejó mi cabeza y llevó la comida a la nevera. Genial; eso ayudó un montón. En seguida sentí las manos de Edward que volvían a acariciar mi rostro sudoroso.

Suavemente mientras él acariciaba mi rostro, me lavé la boca para deshacerme de ese desagradable sabor. Como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, sentí otra vez a mi pequeño pateador. Sentí la extraña necesidad de decirle "Está bien"_._ _"Estamos bien"_

Edward me dio la vuelta, girándome hasta que posé la cabeza en su hombro. Con mis recién descubiertos instintos maternales, mis manos se posaron sobre mi estómago. Detrás de mí, oí un grito silencioso, que me hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Oh. Había asumido que la mujer se había ido, pero estaba equivocada. Sin embargo, yo estaba completamente confundida cuando vi la mirada en su cara. Se veía conmocionada, sus ojos abieros mirando cómo mis manos se posaban sobre mi estómago. Estaba horrorizada. Sus manos estaban extendidas hacia mí, haciéndome sentir como si quisiera _ayudarme._

Lo que lo hizo aún más confuso fue cuando Edward murmuró también, se volvió hacia la mujer, y me empujó detrás de él. Sus manos estaban alrededor de mí, como si me protegiera en su espalda de algo.

Más extraño aun fue cuando la mujer, Kaure, comenzó a gritarle, sus palabras volaban por la habitación como cuchillos cargados de odio. Ella levantó su puño, agitándolo de vez en cuando y dio dos pasos hacia nosotros. Estaba, obviamente, aterrorizada por Edward, pero no permitiría que la detuviera.

La mujer dio un paso hacia adelante, al igual que Edward. Me sentí un poco aturdida por la rapidez de lo que acababa de ocurrir, me aferré a su brazo, temiendo que su temperamento estuviera al borde ya. Entonces, me sorprendí cuando su voz se interrumpió, casi adolorida. Él parecía estar hablando con ella, sonaba como si ya no hablaran portugués.

Por unos segundos, ella lo miró confundida. Entonces su enojo pareció regresar y le gritó una larga pregunta. En respuesta, él asintió una vez. Su rostro envejecido se entristeció y se tornó serio, dio un paso atrás y giro sobre sí misma.

Él parecía estar tratando de razonar con ella, y acarició suavemente mi mejilla, para demostrar que se preocupaba por mí. Dudosa, nos miró alternadamente a él y a mí, antes de congelar su mirada en mí, e imitó un globo sobre su vientre. Espere un segundo. ¿Podrían sus leyendas de los bebedores de sangre incluir _esto_...? ¿Ella podría saber algo acerca de lo que estaba creciendo ahora dentro de mí?

De forma deliberada, ella dió lentamente unos pasos hacia nosotros, interrogando a Edward. Entonces, Edward se convirtió en el autor de la pregunta, pidiendo algo corto. Al principio la mujer dudó y, a continuación, sacudió la cabeza. Edward respondió algo, su voz temblorosa, transmitía tanto dolor que apretó mi corazón. Sorprendida alcé la mirada para observar su rostro casi agonizante.

Para responderle, ella caminó hacia adelante más lento de lo que lo había hecho antes y puso una mano en la parte superior de mi estómago. Murmuró suavemente una palabra en portugués. "_Morte"._ A lentos pasos regresó hacia la puerta.

Genial. Había tomado español unos años en Phoenix, así que conocía lo que significaba esa palabra. Muerte.

Edward estaba congelado, con una torturada expresión en su rostro. Podía oír como se iba en un barco en algún lugar afuera. No estaba segura frespecto a qué hacer, pero deía hacer algo. Decidí dirigirme al baño. Unos pocos segundos después, sentí su mano fría en mi hombro.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"A cepillarme los dientes otra vez".

"No te preocupes por lo que ella dijo. Son nada más que leyendas, viejas mentiras para entretener a la gente"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No entiendí nada." Bueno, casi nada. Pero yo sabía que, sólo porque algo fuera una leyenda, no la debía desacreditar en lo más mínimo. Todo era cierto. Lo sabía por experiencia.

"Empaqué tu cepillo. Iré por él"

Lentamente caminó delate de mi hacia el dormitorio.

"¿Nos iremos pronto?" le llamé.

"Tan pronto como hayas terminado." Aun podía oir un poco de dolor en su voz.

Se paseaba mientras cepillaba mis dientes, antes que hubiera girado para empacarlo nuevamente él ya lo estaba haciendo.

"Llevaré las maletas al barco".

No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que debía decir, pero tenía que haber algo que me diera unos pocos segundos a solas. "Edward"

"¿Sí?"

"¿podrías empacar algo de comida? Ya sabes, por si me da hambre otra vez." Era una pobre excusa, pero funcionó.

"Por supuesto. No te preocupes por nada. Estaremos con Carlisle en unas pocas horas. Esto terminará pronto."

Pero yo no quería que se terminara, no, no lo quería. Necesitaba a alguien fuerte y poderoso que pudiera ayudarme. Pero ¿Quién? Alice probablemente no, no querría correr el riesgo de mi muerte. ¿Jasper? Tampoco, no si Alice no lo estaba dispuesta. ¿Emmett? Um no. Carlisle definitivamente no. Me detuve brevemente sobre el nombre de Esme. Ella entendería el amor de una madre por su hijo. Ella lo entenderá, pero no querría herir a Edward de ninguna manera. E impidiendo que matara a nuestro bebé le causaría dolor. Al fin…Rosalie, arrugué la frente hasta hacer que mis cejas casi fueran una linea. Entonces, repentinamente tuve una idea. ¡Por supuesto! Rosalie entendería mejor que nadie. Ella querría ayudarme.

No quise sacar mi voz, sólo asentí hacia Edward y lo vi alejarse. Tan pronto como se había ido me di vuelta y cogí el teléfono que se había dejado olvidado en el mostrador de la cocina. Esto no era común en él, pero me fue muy útil en ese momeno.

Nerviosamente, busqué entre sus números, preocupada porque pudiera atraparme, después de dudar sólo un segundo presioné el botón de llamada.

"¿Hola?" Respondió una bella voz.

"Rosalie? Es Bella. Por favor. Debes ayudarme". Susurraba tan bajo como me era posible, un hábito que había tomado cuando estaba nerviosa. Hubo una breve pausa en el otro extremo de la línea.

"¿Bella?, ¿Qué está sucediendo?"sonaba completamente nerviosa.

"Escucha, Edward... puede volver en cualquier momento, y él _no puede saber que_ hablé contigo." Tomé un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar mi monólogo. "Rosalie, Estoy segura que escuchaste a Carlisle." Hice una breve pausa, y como no contestó, continue "Edward quiere matar al bebé. _Mi_ bebé... Por favor, Rosalie, por favor, ayúdame. Yo sola no puedo evitarlo, pero tú eres fuerte, tú puedes. ¿Me ayudarás a proyejer al bebé cuando vuelva?" Lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por mi cara después de decir aquello.

Hubo otra breve pausa luego de la cual Rosalie respondió fieramente "Sí"

Tan pronto como ella que pronunció esa palabra, me sentí como si pudiera volar. Mi hijo iba a estar bien, siempre y cuando Edward no se enterara de este plan hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para que él hiciera algo por evitarlo. "Mu-muchas gracias. No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí… debo colgar antes que Edward regrese" Me sequé las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo antes de cerrar el teléfono.

Edward regresó tan sólo unos segundos después de hacer la llamada y el teléfono estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Mi corazón se apretó al imaginar lo que habría sucedido si Edward hubiera llegado sólo unos minutos antes. Todo se habría arruinado.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

**¿Qué te parece?** **Si tienes un segundo por favor escribe un breve comentario.**

__________*

No se imaginan el tiempo que me llevó traducir este cap, no porque fuera largo, tampoco es que sea complicado, pero últimamente el mundo me ha ido de cabeza y ya ni sé qué es lo que hago, por qué ni para quien. Agradecería algún comentario, este fic me ayudó un montón con el mio que estoy escribiendo de Rosalie, y realmente espero que les guste tanto o más que a mi. De verdad que es bueno, aunque en este cap no se diga mucho más de lo que ya sabíamos.

Para darle seriedad al asunto y ver si es que gusta y no trabajar en vano, pues, cinco comentarios de cinco personas distintas y subo el siguiente a lo más tardar en una semana ( ya que traducir seme hace mucho más fácil que escribir mis fics... lol).

Nos leemos, espero muy pronto. Bye!


	2. Los últimos minutos felices de Edward

_Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron comentaruios o pusieron en alertas esta historia. O a quien se ha tomado la molestia de solo leer.__No puedo decir cuánto lo agradezco._

_Nada de esto es mio, todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Little Brown Company._

_**(Ni mio, sólo la traducción.)**_

**Capítulo 2:**

** Los últimos minutos felices de Edward**

A penas podía respirar y comenzba a tener un poco de náuseas, pero no del tipo de náuseas que antes me habían empujado al baño. Sólo eran un poco incómodas.

Edward y yo aun estabamos en el avión, y estos eran los últimos minutos antes de aterrizar y reunirnos con su familia. Tan pronto como esto sucediera, él lo sabría. Se enteraría de mi llamada a Rose y que había hecho planes a sus espaldas. Ël sabría que yo no iba a entregar a mi bebé sin luchar. Y sabría que lo que venía por delante sería difícil. Pero valdría la pena. Una vez que tuviera a mi niño y viera al angelical bebé que habíamos tenido, entendería, y entonces no sentiría más pesar por todos los confliuctos que habíamos tenido durante el embarazo.

Sabedora de lo mala mentirosa que era, permanecí en silenciodurante todo el viaje en avión, sólo diciendo algo cuando me preguntaba directamente. El secreto era demasiado vital para arriesgarme a hablar y permitir que mi voz o mi cara me delataran. La única vez que vacilé fue cuando fruncí el ceño al recordar nuestros últimos momentos en Isla Esme.

Edward regresó justo unos momentos después de terminar mi llamada telefónica con Rosalie, se veía profundamente preocupado, aunque intentaba a toda costa ocultrar su pesar para mantener mi calma. Tan pronto como él vió lkas nuevas lágrimas bajando por mi cara, corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.

"Todo va a estar bien, Bella, lo prometo", había dicho. Se me hacía imposible encontrarme con sus ojos por más de dos segundos, sabiendo que en cualquier tiempo mayor que eso, había una posibilidad que me deslumbrara, y yo arruinaría todo con mi expresión. O alguna otra estupidez.

Esto, combinado con mi silencio en el avión, había dado una impresión errónea a Edward. Creyó que estaba _enojada_ con él. Fruncí el ceño con molestia y culpa, dejando escapar un suspiro. Debería haver visto lo que se venía. Edward se culpaba a sí mismo por todo. Ahora mismo, luchaba contra la tentación de poner mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y decir, "Para, no estoy enojada contigo, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, cálmate"

Pero, antes que tuviera laoportunidad de decir alguna d elas cosas que quería, él tomo mis dos manos (que estaban temblando) e intentó mirarme otra vez a los ojos. Cuando obstinadamente me negué, ruborizándome suavemente, él suspiró también.

"Bella, lo siento tanto, sé que todoesto es mi culpa y tienestodoel derecho de enojarte conmigo. Y entiendo que estes asustada, pero realmente no tienes que estarlo. Nada puede herirte" Murmuró, acariciando suavemente mimejillacon sus dedos. Luchécontra el deseo de gemir, él me estaba consolando por el motivo equivocado. Yo no estaba preocupada pormi, después de todo. Era él, era su dolorlo que me preocupaba.

Sintiéndome culpable miré fijamente el asiento frente a mi y muemuré "Edward, por favor, no has hecho nada m…" mi voz se quedó atrapada en mi garganta mientras una mujer hablaba por el altoparlante.

"Aterrizaremos en cuatro minutos, por favos quédese en su asiento, mantenga sus artículos personales, abróchese el cinturón y prepárese para el aterrizaje"

Tomé esto como una excusa para alejarme de él, y rápidamente tome el libro (Orgullo y Prejuicio) que había estado abierto en mi regazo durante aproximadamente dos horas después de haber renunciado a tratar de centrarme en él, entonces lo puse en la bolsa que había traído conmigo.

Bueno, debería haber intentado decir algo. De hecho, terminé dejando caer esto en ambas ocaciones porque estaba nerviosa, mis habilidades para dejar caer los libros apestaban o mis manos estaban lo que quieras.

Los últimos cuatrominutos en el avión fueron muchomás rápidos de lo que me hubiese gustado. Era como una cuenta regresiva de los últimos minutos de felicidad de Edward y eso me estaba matando. _Quizás no vaya tan mal, tal vez tenga un repentino cambio de idea y vea la importancia que tiene el bebé para mí. _Estaba tratando de convencerme a mi misma repitiendo los pensamientos felices que retumbaban en mi cabeza. No funcionó en absoluto. Lo conocía bastante bien para saber que no había ninguna posibilidad para que cambiara de parecer, tendría las malas noticias y él aun no comprendía lo mucho que necesitaba a mi bebé.

Cuando finalmente aterrizamos, no lo noté. Estaba demasiado ocupada adormeciendo mis nervios mientras permanecía en mi asiento. Pobre Edward. Herirlo a él me causaba incluso más dolor que herirme a mí misma.

Después que casi todas las otras personas habían bajado ya del avión, Edward tomó y besó mi mano, y luego me ayudó. Todavía adormecida, tomó mi bolso y lo colgó en su hombro. Casi seis segundo antes que lo notara, entonces, medio gruñí, medio dudpiré y dije "Edward, vamos, puedo llevarlo, pesa como media libra." En respuesta, me miró durante unos segundo, (seguramente resistiendosea rodar los ojos) antes de salir al pasillo y dejarme pasar adelante, de mala gana me entregó el bolso.

Lentamente, caminé fuera del avión hacia el aeropuerto. Casi inmediatamente, estaban ellos sentados a parte de toda la demás gente, hermosos resaltando por sobre los demás, estaban los Cullen. Y entonces lo hice. Edward se congeló a mi lado. Mierda. Obviamente Rosalie estaba pensando en nuestra conversación, por lo que era realmente inutil intentar seguir ocultándolo.

Corrí hacia ella. Cuando estaba casi a quince pasos deella mi bolsa sse enredó en la silla de un hombre de negocios y casi caí sobre él.

Cosa estúpida; manera de arruinar por completo el momento.

Me ruboricé y seguí corriendo directamente a los brazos de Rose. Comencé a sollozar inmediatamente. Lo había hecho, elplan estaba en marcha y ahora mi bebé estaba seguro. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar lágrimas de dolor en vez de lágrimas de alegría?

Oh sí, porque Edward había llegado hasta donde Rosalie y yo estábamos y se veía claramente dispuesto a matar.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

_______*

_**Gracias por la asombrosa cantidad de Reviews, sinceramente me sorprende y me… esto, no importa, gracias, veo que gusta, y sí, será un capi semanal al parecer.**_

_**Mhmhmh…**_

_**Esto, gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, agregan alertas… (Ya me gustaría que fuera así con mis historias,… pero bueno)**_

_**¡Felices fiestas!**_


	3. Sin palabras

_Nada de esto es mío, el crédito es para la muy talentosa Stephenie Meyer y su compañía editorial Little Brown and Company__._

**(Ni mío, solitamente la traducción)**

**Capítulo 3: Sin Palabras.**

Cuando vi su rostro, olvidé cómo respirar, olvidé cómo moverme, olvidé cómo hablar, y todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar dentro de los ojos de mi ángel.

Mordí mi labio inferior, luchando contra las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban nuevamente con venir. Había una inmensa agonía en sus ojos, pero más claramente, pude ver pura e intensa furia. No estaba segura si esta era hacia mi o Rosalie; probablemente contra ambas.

Inspiré unas cuantas veces de forma entrecortada antes de poder encontrar mi debilitada voz, "E-Edward…l-lo sie…" Mi voz de quedó atrapada en mi garganta y ya no pude decirlo. Nada podía salir. Estaba siendo una horrible y desleal esposa.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Preguntó Emmett, molesto, buscando una explicación en nuestras caras. Nadie respondió, entonces se aclaró la garganta y con voz más alta exigió una respuesta. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Abrí mi boca para intentar hablarle a Edward otra vez, pero Rosalie me acercó más a ella. "Es su elección, todos conocemos tu sobreprotección, pero tu paranoia no matará a un bebé inocente" Rose ahora estaba bastante alterada.

Me volteé hacia Edward con la intención de decirle lo mismo que Rosalie había dicho, pero de otro modo, de una forma más amable. Pero volví a quedarme sin palabras al ver cómo la miraba. Disparaba puñales, y si no hubiésemos estado en un lugar público no me sorprendería que la atacara. Incluso gruñó.

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo más lágrimas cayendo suavemente por mi cara, no importaba qué hiciera, siempre terminaba hiriendo a alguien. Al parecer tenía ese efecto en la gente. No sabía qué era lo que iba a decir, pero necesitaba decir algo. _Algo_. Abrí mi boca para hablar. Pero otra vez alguien me lo impidió, sólo que esta vez eran tres voces al mismo tiempo.

"Quizás este no es… este no sea el mejor lugar" sugirió Carlisle, indicando la pequeña audiencia que estábamos teniendo, a la vez que Edward susurraba "¡¿Paranoia? esto no es paranoia!" Entonces tuve que escuchar a Emmett preguntar "¿Pero estás teniendo un bebé, verdad?, ¿Cómo pueden matarlo entonces?"

Esto era demasiado para mi, aun estaba medio adormecida, y mi cerebro no era capaz de seguir las múltiples conversaciones que se estaban dando. Ahora, sólo necesitaba acostarme antes que me desmayara o algo. Pasando a poner más presión en Edward.

"Carlisle tiene razón", comencé en voz baja, casi demasiado baja para que alguien escuchara, pero todos ellos callaron y se voltearon hacia mí. Dios, mi voz sonaba ronca, intenté aclararme la garganta antes de continuar.

"En realidad ahora…no es, hum… el,… el momento." Bajé la voz al final porque Edward aun miraba a Rose listo para atacar.

"¡Esto no está en discusión, ella es una humana! ¡Su cuerpo no está hecho para manejar esto!", supuse que Edward estaba respondiendo a sus pensamientos, y que ni siquiera me había escuchado. De todas formas, se veía más enojado después que hablé. "Jasper, ¡basta!". Oh, entonces Jasper estaba intentando calmarnos a todos, me pregunté qué habría pasado si él no hubiera estado usando su don. Viendo las expresiones de Rosalie y Edward, una pelea en realidad era bastante probable.

Rosalie y yo abrimos nuestras bocas para rebatir lo que Edward había dicho, pero otra voz nos cortó bruscamente. "Suficiente." Alice sonaba muy molesta. Me pregunté si ella estaba con Rose y conmigo o con Edward. Genial, ahora había conseguido dividir a la familia.

Jasper apoyó la mano en el hombro de Edward, ignorando la mirada furiosa que recibió cuando lo hizo. "Todos necesitan calmarse. Bella, Alice y yo iremos en el Volvo con Edward. Rose, tú y Emmett, pueden ir con Carlisle y Esme"

La reacción de Rosalie fue inmediata. "Absolutamente no, ¿Crees que soy idiota?" Escuché a Edward murmurar algo malicioso por lo bajo, "Oh, ¡Cállate, Edward!"

"Bien, tú y Edward pueden ir conmigo y Bella, Alice y Emmett irán con Esme y Carlisle" ¿Había alguien que no enloquecería hoy? Incluso Jasper estaba molesto.

"Perfecto", dijeron Rosalie y Edward a la vez. Este viaje sería una tortura.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

_______________*

No me lo creo *O*, ajá, sí, es cortísimo este capítulo, y creo que haré la última maldad del año mal acostumbrando al público xD, después no sé si siga colgando a buen ritmo, pero ustedes me perdonarán porque son buenas personas, ¿verdad?

Ok, lo dejo como regalo de fin de año. No pediré comentarios, porque en esta historia no hace falta pedirlos.

Qué maravilla… Ojalá tuviera el mismo empuje con los míos xD

Una pregunta, ¿quieren que responda los Rewievs?, nunca lo he hecho, digo, no sé si lo haré bien, ni qué decir a parte de dar las gracias, que ya lo puedo hacer por acá... Gracias xD.

Si quieren contestación al final del comentario me ponen "Sí" o "No", dependiendo y haré mi mejor esfuerzo. De todas maneras creo que no me corresponde, no soy la autora D:

En fin, ¡Feliz año Nuevo!


	4. un viaje lleno de acontecimientos

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los propietarios son Stephenie Meyer y su editorial Little and Brown Company**

**Capítulo 4: **

**Un viaje lleno de acontecimientos.**

En el auto la hostilidad era tangible, había un pesado silencio, y todos miraban a través de las ventanas en direcciones opuestas. Esto era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba que fuera la reunión con los Cullen. Habíamos estado en el coche por cerca de cinco minutos, y yo había intentado nerviosamente en múltiples ocasiones comenzar una conversación sobre cualquier cosa pero los demás estaban perfectamente bien con solo observar a través de las ventanas. Enloqueciendo mientras pensaban una y otra vez en la conversación en el aeropuerto.

Por supuesto, me sentí muy mal. Estaba casi obligando a la familia a dibujar líneas y elegir bandos entre sus seres queridos. Era justo como si yo estuviera tirando las cosas y presionando a Edward contra su familia. En realidad no había elección. Los bandos estaban elegidos, habría acaloradas discusiones, y algunas relaciones se romperían sólo con decir las palabras equivocadas.

Carlisle, probablemente, estaría del lado de Edward. Ellos tienden a ver la mayoría de las cosas desde el mismo punto, bueno, excepto el asunto de mi transformación a vampiro, pero era otro tema. Y Esme… podría estar del lado de… no estaba segura. Ella de todos los demás podía entender el amor de una madre por su hijo, pero esto podía dañarme también. Ella amaba lo suficiente a Edward para no hacer justo lo que lo perjudicaría. Supuse que ella podría permanecer neutral, pero también podría intentarlo si quisiera. En cuento a Jasper, él era otro asunto. Seguramente él podía sentir el amor que yo le tenía a mi bebé tan fuerte como el dolor que estaría atravesando a Edward. Y Alice.

Di un salto en el aire de casi medio pie de altura cuando sentí un para nada tímido golpe en mi vientre. Estaba tan enfocada en la tensión del ambiente que no había notado los codazos de mi bebé, si es que había alguno después de todo. Pero este había sido lo bastante fuerte porque lo _noté, _automáticamente mis manos se dirigieron a mi estómago y otra vez sentí la necesidad de tranquilizar a mi bebé._ Todo va a estar bien, pronto, no hay de qué preocuparse. _Honestamente, no lo creía, pero la felicidad de mi pequeño pateador era la prioridad número uno.

"¡¿LO VEN?!, ¡la cosa no tiene más que unos días y ya está dañándola!", di un salto otra vez cuando Edward rompió el silencio. A pesar de la culpa que sentí, estuve tentada de golpearlo, aunque probablemente me rompería algún hueso. Así que en lugar de eso respiré hondo y giré mi cara para mirarlo, lamentándolo cuando lo hice. Tenía los ojos vueltos hacia arriba, mirando fijamente dentro de los míos, transmitiendo todo el dolor y la ira que estaba sintiendo.

Me sentí peor que mal. "Edward, no estoy adolorida". Físicamente. "Él sólo me ha sorprendido" Mi voz sonó con menos convicción de lo que había planeado, haciendo que sonara como una pregunta. Como resultado, pude ver que Edward no me creía una palabra. Se veía irritado, abrió su boca para responder, pero giró la cabeza hacia Rosalie cuando ella habló con una fría voz

"Seguro, no es paranoia, Edward. Sólo enloqueces cuando ella se mueve, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Nada sobre protector o estúpido, después de todo." La voz de Rosalie estaba teñida de sarcasmo cuando le devolvió la mirada con ojos entrecerrados.

Nosotros no estábamos en un lugar público, y Edward y Rosalie parecían listos para luchar en cualquier momento. Jasper debía sentir la tensión también.

"Rosalie…" Comenzó con de advertencia, temblé suavemente, segura que Rosalie le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco en respuesta. Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Oh, cállate, idiota, inconsciente, egoísta." soltó Edward.

Rosalie siseó, antes de contestar, "¿Yo soy una idiota?, ¿Una egoísta? ¡Tú eres el único que quiere matar a un indefenso bebé porque no te quieres arriesgar a perderla!"

"¿Arriesgarme a perderla?, ¡ella no puede manejar esto, una humana no puede! ¡Tú sólo estás alimentando la demente idea de que es lo bastante fuerte para lograrlo!"Ahora yo estaba loca. Él hablaba como si yo no estuviera acá sentada, escuchando cada palabra que decía. Sí, yo era suficientemente fuerte. Como un niño pequeño, sentí el impulso de gritar "¡lo soy!", pero mordí mi labio y guardé silencio.

"¿Cómo sabes que no es bastante fuerte?, ¡Ella podría serlo perfectamente pero nunca le has dado la oportunidad de mostrártelo! Ella va a estar bien."

"Esto lo confirma, eres una idiota"

"¡CALLA!"

Jasper aclaró su garganta, viendo en el espejo retrovisor y observando la pelea mientras manejaba.

"Jasper es inteligente, al menos él tiene la más mínima comprensión de la realidad" Edward casi gritó. Fruncí el ceño. Supuse que Jasper acababa de elegir su bando; el de Edward

"¡TÚ TAMBIÉN NO!", Rosalie gritó tan fuerte que tuve que cubrir mis orejas.

"Bueno... sí… No podemos ignorar los hechos, Rosalie, estoy de acuerdo con Edward. Sería extremadamente tonto dejar a Bella pasar por todo esto del embarazo."

"Pero no lo es. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para tener un _bebé_ que va llorar bien fuerte…" lo contradije, intentando que no sonara a gran cosa. Nadie se dejó engañar.

"Para ya, Bella, tu no entiendes, no has escuchado las leyendas que yo he escuchado." Dijo Edward suavemente.

"Creí que dijiste que las leyendas eran sólo para entretenimiento"

"_Algunas _lo son" Así que ahora estaba cambiando la historia. Fantástico.

"Bella, sólo piensa en esto" Dijo Jasper con una mirada de disculpa en su cara.

"No hay nada en qué pensar" Lo cortó Rosalie y estalló el caos.

"Cállate…" Seseó Edward, mientras Jasper me decía, "Bella, esto puede ser muy peligroso para ti… incluso fatal" Mientras yo gruñía, "Rose tiene razón, no hay nada que pensar."

Un sonoro timbre llenó el auto, el teléfono en el bolsillo de Edward estaba sonando. Edward lo ignoró, demasiado ocupado gritando a Rosalie. Como estaba ssentado juntoa mi, sólo suspiré y lo saqué de su bolsillo para contestar.

"¿Hola?" respondí, En la otra línea, la persona que habló (sonaba como Alice) dijo algo que no pude escuchar por el ruido que había dentro del Volvo.

"¿Qué?, ¡no puedo escucharte!" Yo estaba fritando al teléfono.

"LLAMÉ PARA VER CÓMO IBA EL VIAJE"

"En respuesta puse silenciosamente el teléfono hacia la discusión que estaban teniendo Jasper, Edward y Rose

"¿HAS ESCCHADO A ALGUIEN DECIRLE A ALGUIEN MÁS "MALDITO DESCORAZONADO"?"

"Esa fue Rose".

Escuché a Alice suspirar.

"Pon a Edward, por favor"

En silencio me volteé hacia Edward hasta que se alejó de Rosalie para mirarme. "Ten", murmuré mientras le entregaba el aparato.

Sin Edward contribuyendo a la conversación, el volumen de ésta disminuyó considerablemente. Rose y Jasper continuaron debatiendo, pero sin involucrar gritos.

"Bien, muy bien, lo haremos, adiós." Él cerró el teléfono antes de girarse a Rose. "Alice vio a Carlisle teniendo que arreglarte la mano" Edward se veía un poco presumido mientras decía esto.

"No te atreverías". Siseó Rosalie de vuelta.

Edward simplemente la ignoró, girándose otra vez a mirar a través de la ventana. Al igual que Rosalie. Parecía como si la pelea hubiera terminado, por ahora. Bien, porque yo no sabía cuánto más podía manejarlo.

Hicimos el resto del camino a casa en silencio, solamente roto por las ocasionales maldiciones de Edward. Me tomó un poco de tiempo notar que era porque estaba leyendo los pensamientos de Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Rose y Jasper saltaron fuera del Volvo. Vi a Jasper entrar a la casa, pero Rosalie se mantuvo en el garaje, observando a Edward mientras me ayudaba a salir del auto e ignoraba mis protestas cuando le decñia que podía llevar mi estúpido bolso. Ignorando completamente el equipaje que quedaba en el coche, Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo al interior de la casa, Con Rosalie vigilándolo como un halcón todo el tiempo.

* * *

**_Gracias, gracias, gracias, de parte de la autora, taylorjeanjn, y de la traductora, yo lol…_**


	5. El primer día de regreso

Nada de esto me pertenece. Los créditos corresponden a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial Little and Brown Company. **y a Taylorjeanjn, la autora del fic, sólo me limito a traducir.**

Capítulo 5: El primer día de regreso.

Cuando Edward me dejó dentro de la casa, seguidos muy de cerca por Rosalie, sentí la extraña necesidad de mirar alrededor y ver si algo había cambiado. No podía creer que había estado acá sólo unas semanas atrás. Mi vida había sido drásticamente cambiada mientras estaba lejos, me era difícil comprender que el resto del mundo no había sufrido cambio alguno, obviamente por la súbita complicación que nos estaba afectando a Edward y a mi desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

Comencé a asustarme por la reverencia que tenía la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí. "Carlisle, ¿Puedes venir?" no se preocupó de gritar, porque Carlisle podía escucharla, no importaba dónde se encontrara en la casa.

Edward giró su cara hacia ella e inmediatamente aferré sus brazos. No estaba segura si ella había pensado algo grosero que no coincidía con sus palabras, pero definitivamente había una posibilidad. La última cosa que quería era otra discusión más, antes de lograr recuperarme de la última.

"Sabes que no cambiarás nada" murmuró Edward antes de voltearse hacia delante. No estaba lo bastante segura qué hacer de su comentario, pero, mientras no hubiera insultos involucrados de ninguna de las partes, pensé que el pequeño intercambio entre ellos dos merecía un aplauso.

Casi tres segundos después, Carlisle apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras, mirando expectante a Rose. "¿Sí?"

"EL cerebro de Edward no está funcionando muy bien hoy, creo que está traumatizado o algo" Noté que Edward rodaba los ojos "No me cree cuando digo que realmente no es tan peligroso por lo que pasará Bella si tiene al bebé. Edward parece estar fijo en la idea que soy una idiota, entonces tú podrías decirle algo con sentido" Terminó con una expresión orgullosa en la cara, obviamente contenta de haber podido incluir múltiples insultos en unas pocas oraciones.

Carlisle miró y observó a Edward unos segundos. Lo que fuera que Carlisle estuviera pensando, causó una ráfaga de agonía su cara, antes de desaparecer otra vez.

"Rosalie… realmente… no pienso así" Él estaba obviamente incómodo con elegir un lado en la mini guerra que yo había desatado, pero tampoco quería mentir para mantener la paz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "No pienso así"?" Preguntó Rosalie en una mortífera voz.

"Creo que Edward está en lo correcto"

Edward se volvió a mirar a Rosalie. "Creo que dijiste, bueno debería decir "pensaste", hace unos segundos atrás… Carlisle es doctor, entonces si alguien podría saber qué hacer, ese es él. En definitiva, esto termina _ahora_"

"Edward, basta. Yo no termino nada" Dije, mi voz tenía una finalidad que no había tenido en el encuentro en el aeropuerto o en el auto. La única cosa buena que había conseguido del viaje en auto era que había comprendido cuán dura tendría que ser. Pegada a mis armas, con Rosalie apoyándome todo el tiempo

"Bella, por favor, la leyenda de la anciana…"lo corté.

"No me importa lo que decía la leyenda, Edward"

"¡Pero debería importarte! Bella simplemente tú no entiendes la situación. ¡Si lo haces, si quieres matarte por alguna… _cosa_!"

"¿Podrías parar de llamarle así, por favor? ¡Y no me estoy matando por cualquier cosa! ¡No sucederá nada!" Murmuré. Odiaba ser tan ruda con Edward, pero primero debía acabar con lo negativo que estaba siendo. Entonces lo ayudaría a ver con claridad. Siendo severa sería la única forma en que sabía cómo. Si no lograba mostrarme fuerte, él asumiría que estaba mintiendo.

"¡Este no es tema de negociación!" no pude evitar sonreír un poco mientras decía eso. "¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Quizás creyó que estaba loca.

"¿No lo recuerdas? Dijiste eso cuando volví de mi fuga a la casa de Jacob, tiempo antes de la graduación." Estaba sonriendo porque también había ganado esa discusión. Definitivamente era un signo. "Entonces, también estabas aterrorizado porque me pudiera ocurrir algo, salir herida, pero no sucedió nada"

"Esto es diferente"

"¿Cómo así?

"Esto hará que… tu mueras, Bella" Su voz tembló un poco, y pude ver el dolor que esto le causaba. Perdí por completo ese humor de "he tomado mi decisión, así que asúmelo" que tuve hace unos segundos atrás.

Puse una mano a cada lado de su rostro y lo miré directamente a los ojos. "es sólo que no puedo, Edward. Ya lo _quiero. _No puedo abandonarlo cuando es así de indefenso" entonces nuevas y frescas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara.

Pude ver mis lágrimas con su movimiento, y contuve la respiración, rogando porque finalmente comprendiera lo que estaba pensando. La esperanza desapareció tan pronto como comenzó a hablar.

"Lo siento, te estoy haciendo tanto daño" Susurró, quitando las lágrimas de mi cara.

"¡Para esto!"

"¿Parar qué?" Se veía confundido.

"¿Crees que tú estás hiriéndome?

Suspiró. "sé que lo estoy haciendo" Alcé mis manos en el aire y gruñí.

"Realmente no lo entiendes, de verdad crees que esta discusión es por tu culpa."

Rosalie, quien había guardado silencio durante todo ese tiempo, cortó. "Es su culpa, Está siendo estúpido"

Edward había perdido todo su fuego. Sólo inclinó su cabeza, de acuerdo con ella. Obviamente, yo estaría eternamente agradecida con Rosalie por el favor que me estaba haciendo, (traduzco textual, porque no entiendo :/) **pero no podía ver su lágrima cuando le fue ya sobre el terreno. **

"Por favor, no lo hagas, Rose. Me siento terrible por todo esto." Lo cual era verdad. Me sentía como si me hubieran dado una buena patada bien fuerte.

"¿por qué te tendrías que sentir mal?, estás haciendo lo correcto" Dijo Rosalie, mientras Edward sólo me miraba con incredulidad.

"Lo siento, te estoy haciendo tanto daño" dije, robando la línea que había dicho antes. En respuesta, Edward sólo gruñó.

"Necesitamos hablar sobre la forma en que te ves a ti misma" murmuró Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sólo mordí mi labio. Yo me veía a mi misma perfectamente bien. Era una esposa terrible, una hija desleal…

"¿Qué hay de Charlie?

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Rosalie y Edward preguntaron a la vez.

"Estoy de vuelta. Podría llamarlo o algo. Verlo una… ultima vez." Me estaba ahogando al final, causando que Edward me tomara la mano apretándomela un poco.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" Dijo Carlisle observándome. Había olvidado completamente que estaba ahí.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Estás pensando tener el bebé?"

"Sí".

"Creo que la única forma en que puedas terminar ese embarazo es que te convirtamos en vampiro" Carlisle no se explicó más, entonces supuse que me estaba perdiendo de algo completamente obvio. Sólo lo miré medio anonadada.

Edward murmuró "Si él no te ve otra vez, le será más fácil… dejarte ir." ¡Oh! Nuevamente sentí lágrimas empapando mis ojos.

"Bueno, una llamada puede estar bien, tal vez. Sólo te ausentarás unos días, quizá entonces puedas llamarlo." Edward no se veía como si en realidad pensara que eso era lo correcto, pero él no quería verme llorar otra vez.

"Gracias", dije mientras mi labio inferior temblaba.

"Dije '_tal vez'_, Bella" Me recordó

"Lo sé" Sentí como si necesitara algún tipo de cierre. Aun no estaba lo suficientemente lista para decir adiós. Quería llamar a Charlie, no importaba nada más.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**

Prometo que el siguiente no demorará tanto, con algo de suerte estará este finde…

Tuve unos problemas con el compu, formateo y cosas, así que perdí lo que había traducido y otro montón de coas que no quería perder… la vida.

No alcancé a revisarlo, si tiene algo mal o que no se entienda, avísenme, por favor, y lo cambio.


	6. La decisión está tomada

**_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, Little and Brown._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_La decisión está tomada  
_**

Carlisle había escuchado suficiente y yo también. Los ecos de los gritos de Rosalie y Edward se habían escuchado por toda la casa durante los últimos diez minutos. Era increíble cuán rápido todo se había calentado. Estaba preparada para intervenir cuando Carlisle lo hizo. "Esto no se trata de cómo vamos a pasar el resto del embarazo. Necesitamos tomar una decisión y necesitamos tomarla ahora. Y ustedes dos deben aceptar cualquiera que esta sea."

"¿Nosotros?" demandó Rosalie, juntando sus cejas.

"Sí, nosotros."

"Sé que esto te impresionará, de verdad, pero el mundo no gira en torno a ti y tus decisiones. La familia completa está siendo afectada por esto. No me importa si estás alimentando alguna ridícula idea de Bella de que esto no va a herir a nadie. Ambos lo sabemos muy bien." Rugió Edward.

"Eres el único que podría lastimarse, y sólo porque estás siendo un problemático, si sólo lo aceptaras…" Edward abrió la boca para replicar.

"No comiencen." Les pedí en una débil voz. Su boca se cerró rápidamente, aunque lo pude escuchar rechinando sus dientes.

"¿Porqué no votamos?" Preguntó Carlisle después de una incómoda pausa, pasando su mirada de Rosalie a Edward y luego a mí. Lo consideré. Supuse que no tendría real importancia cual fuera el veredicto, porque Rose y yo no lo aceptaríamos, y yo dudaba fuertemente que Edward lo hiciera. Parecía tener sentido. ¿Y si la mayoría de la familia apoyaba a Edward? Seguramente harían a Rosalie a un lado si sentían que debían hacerlo. Decidirían por mi bebé, y entonces le permitirían regresar otra vez cuando todo hubiera pasado. Esto me hizo temblar, aunque ya no sentía frío.

"Preferiría que no"

"¡Entonces sabes que es una mala idea!"

"Nunca dije eso, Edward"

Él rió. Estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando. _Pero está implícito, _lo que había sido un accidente. No significaba eso, estaba saliendo mal.

"no veo por qué no" Dijo Edward, volteándose hacia Carlisle.

"No quiero que haya votación."

"Estamos teniendo una" Dijo firmemente, tomando mi mano y llevándome al "comedor" este era sólo para mostrar. "¿Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Alice?" los llamó.

De mala gana y poniendo mala cara, me senté en una de las largas sillas en la mesa. Rose inmediatamente se sentó a mi izquierda y Edward a mi derecha, cuando lo hicieron, parecía que Rose estaba pensando algo maligno, porque Edward siseó y abrió su boca para rebatir.

"Realmente necesitan calmarse" Dijo Jasper, mientras atravesaba la puerta sobresaltándome. "Chicos, están lo bastante locos para lograr eclipsar las emociones de todos los demás"

Alice seguía a Jasper por la puerta, y al segundo siguiente, ellos estaban sentados juntos, a la izquierda de Edward. El siguiente en entrar fue Emmett, quien se sentó a la derecha de Rosalie, seguido de cerca por Carlisle y Esme.

"Supongo que todos habrán escuchado la conversación que acabamos de tener" Comenzó Carlisle, sin necesidad de llamar al orden o cualquier otra cosa, pues ya todos estaban silenciosamente sentados, observándolo expectantes.

"Desafortunadamente. Hemos escuchado todo lo que han hablado desde que llegamos del aeropuerto. No han estado precisamente _calmados_" Murmuró Alice, mirando a Rosalie y Edward, rodando sus ojos.

"Bueno, como decía, no podemos seguir así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo."

"Por lo que lo someteremos a votación"

"Sí, Alice" pude ver que a Carlisle no le gustaba ser interrumpido dos veces seguidas.

Alice rezongó, confundiéndome. Esta fue una reacción muy rara.

"¿No la puedes ver más?" Preguntó Edward sonando impresionado.

"No. No, y me está enloqueciendo" Eso era en verdad… extraño. Y escalofriante. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto, asimilando la nueva noticia.

"Lamento esto… creo" murmuré, agachando la Mirada hacia la mesa.

"Como sea…" Acotó Emmett, parecía molesto, indicando a Carlisle. Edward, Alice y yo detuvimos nuestra conversación aparte inmediatamente.

"Debemos decider si poner o no fin al embarazo"

"Naturalmente esto no cambia nada" dijo Rose, mirando a todos quienes estaban en la mesa.

"Una vez más, el mundo no gira en torno a _ti…_esta familia tampoco" Explotó Edwrad.

Carlisle intervino antes que las cosas se calentaran por cuarta vez este día. Estoy de acuerdo con Edward. Ese es mi voto."

Todos se giraron hacia Esme, quien estaba sentada junto a Carlisle. Ella miró a Edward con remordimiento en su cara. "no estoy de acuerdo. Apoyo la decisión de Bella. Lo siento Edward." Puntaje actual, tres a mi favor, Rose, Esme y yo, y tres con Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y él mismo.

"¿Alice?" Preguntó Carlisle, causando que todos nos giráramos hacia ella.

Se mantuvo sentada silenciosamente, su cara tranquila y entonces decidió. "Voto con Carlisle."

¿Qué diablos? Eso dolió. Sabía que ella no quería verme herida, pero no era tan sobre protectora como Edward. Consideré su voto. _"¿Porqué?" _Pregunté incrédula..

"Es lo mejor que podemos hacer" dijo Alice simplemente.

"Te equivocas"

"o podría estar en lo correcto, Bella. Piensa en lo que esto podría hacerte. A todos nosotros."

"Estas convirtiendo esto en algo más grande de lo que realmente es." Murmuré obstinadamente, cruzando los brazos y mirándola fijamente. Me observe por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y mirar a Carlisle.

"¿Jasper?" dijo Carlisle, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más.

"Mi voto es el mismo de antes." Maldición. Mi cara se contrajo, la esperanza salió volando por la ventana. Edward ganaba por un voto… pero no importaba. Ni en lo más mínimo.

"Está conmigo" Explicó Edward, el resto de la familia no había escuchado la conversación que habíamos tenido en el auto.

"¿Emmett?"

"No importa, Edward aun tendrá más votos…"

Carlisle se volvió hacia mí, su cara estaba obviamente aliviada porque los votos habían sido tal como esperaba, pero aun había algo de lástima. "Él está en lo correcto, Bella."

"Edward…" Comencé, apartandomede Carlisle para mirarlo. No estaba segura de qué iba a decir, pero no tenía oportunidad de decir nada más.

"LA-DECISIÓN-ESTÁ-TOMADA" gruñó hacia Rosalie, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra. Su voz era baja y peligrosa, como si ella fuera a debatir lo que él estaba diciendo. Y ella lo hizo.

"Te lo dije antes. No cambia nada" contestó Rosalie de vuelta. Golpeándolo con la amenaza de su voz. Acá vamos otra vez.

"Estamos terminando esto _ahora_…" Reconocí la voz que estaba usando, la misma con la que advirtió a Jacob que le partiría la mandíbula si volvía a besarme. Pude escuchar la amenaza escondida tras sus palabras. Era hora de detener esto, antes que las palabras se volvieran en acciones.

"Miren, lamento que los votos sean los que son" comencé a decirle a los Cullen ignorando a Edward y Rosalie. "Pero esto en realidad no afecta mi decisión, si tu no quieres que tenga el bebé, entonces supongo que tendré que irme." Sugerí en una tímida voz, sabiendo que Edward, y el resto de su familia, jamás lo permitirían.

"Esto es tu culpa." Escuché a Edward decirle a Rosalie, aun amenazante. Luego se dirigió a mí. "Bella, no hay forma de que te vayas, la familia completa ha tomado la decisión, claramente no parezco paranoico, porque el resto de la familia lo entiende igual." Él _aun_ estaba negándolo.

"Entiendo la situación perfectamente, gracias" dije con una fría voz. Él estaba insultando mi sentido común.

"No es así, y si esperamos a que lo entiendas, puede ser muy tarde, vamos." Me limité a mirarlo. "No será difícil, por favor" Permanecí sin moverme..

Suspiró y supuse que se puso de pie, pues al segundo siguiente estaba alejando la silla de mí. Gentilmente tomó mi mano y me ayudó a pararme de la silla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Protegiéndote de ti misma" Dijo lúgubremente.

Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas demasiado en casi dos segundos. Rosalie me tomó alejándome de él, y Edward tomó posición de ataque. Él se estaba girando y en el segundo siguiente, saltó.

_(__He was done screwing around.__In the next second, he lunged.__)_

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

**Esas últimas palabras no las entendí lo puse a mi interpretación y "**_**Lunged**_**" ni idea de qué es, ¡lo siento!… la emoción me superó… desde este capítulo en adelante iremos leyendo juntos, no he avanzado más, no sé cómo sigue, así que mientras voy traduciendo… aaaw… en adelante será más rápido. **

**Oh my… es tarde y no alcanzo a leer más y muero de la intriga… ¡¿qué sucederá?!**

**Buenas noches…**


	7. Descubriendo los efectos secundarios

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer y su editorial Little and Brown.**

**Y de TaylorJeanjn, **_sólo traduzco_ =)**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Descubriendo los efectos secundarios # 1**

Alice me alejó de Rose, y fuera de todo peligro posible, sólo un segundo antes que Edward la alcanzara. Estaba gruñendo y se veía listo para arrancarle la cabeza. Esto era precisamente por lo que temía. Había estado pensando que lo de la votación era algo estúpido e inútil.

Rosalie se agachó entonces, impidiéndole atacar. Pude sentir mis piernas temblar. Rose podía ser herida, o Edward. Era necesario que alguien detuviera esto, y pronto, antes que uno de ellos hiciera un movimiento equivocado y terminara perdiendo un brazo o algo.

El resto de la familia parecía pensar algo similar. Jasper saltó entre el espacio casi inexistente que quedaba entre ellos, intentando empujarlos para que se separaran. Esperaba que Rose y Edward no estuvieran tan furiosos como para pelear con él en medio y Jasper resultara herido.

Distraída por Jasper, casi no noté el movimiento de Emmett. Con cuidado, tratando de no molestar aun más a Edward, se coló por detrás y tomó sus brazos con firmeza, y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala. Edward, que había estado enfocado en Rose y Jasper no notó a Emmett hasta que ya estaban separados. Le llevó un segundo reaccionar, antes de intentar librarse del agarre de los brazos de Emmett. Afortunadamente, no funcionó.

Regresé mi atención a Rosalie y Jasper. Parecía que ella se había calmado, eso era bueno. Jasper estaba seguramente usando su don tanto como le era posible. Casi podía sentir la calma llenando la habitación, aunque aun sentía un enorme pánico. Quizás era el pánico la razón por la que me comenzaba a sentir algo… mareada.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó Edward, con una calmada voz, sorprendiéndome. Quizás Jasper no estaba intentando llenar la habitación de calma. Tal vez intentaba hacer olvidar todas las emociones que habían estado sintiendo los últimos minutos. Esa era la única explicación lógica que podía encontrar para la abrupta preocupación de Edward. ¿Era posible?

"Hm… sí… ¿por qué?" Pude escuchar en mi voz la confusión que estaba sintiendo.

Al segundo siguiente él estaba a mi lado, con Emmett asomado detrás cauteloso. "Estás blanca."

"… ¿sí?" A veces me ponía pálida cuando estaba en shock, sin duda él sabía que era por eso ahora.

"No has comido desde que estábamos en la isla, ¿Verdad?" Estaba frunciendo el ceño, evaluándome.

"No" respondí. Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo podría tener hambre cuando sabía que lo que le esperaba a Edward cuando nos reuniéramos con su familia?

"Han sido horas, Bella. Deberías haber dicho algo" el reproche en su voz era evidente.

"Aun no tengo hambre" sólo pensar en comida me hacía sentir mareada. Sonaba… desagradable, lo que era extraño, considerando las cantidades que había comido los últimos días. Era extraño que súbitamente todos los alimentos parecieran tan… repugnantes.

"¿Por qué te sientes tan horrorizada?" Se veía tan confundido como yo. Seguramente estaba leyendo los pensamientos de Jasper.

"Porque está siendo obligada estar en la misma habitación que _tú_" Escuché murmurar a Rosalie. Afortunadamente, Edward decidió ignorarla. Tomó mi brazo para llevarme a la cocina. El resto de la familia, murmurando, comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Bueno, todos, excepto Rose, que nos siguió a Edward a mí en silencio hasta la cocina.

"Acá tenemos algo de comida para ti, espero que con esto recuperes algo de tu color."

"No tengo _hambre_"

"¿Mi comportamiento te ha impactado tanto que no quieres comer?" preguntó, intentando de disminuir la tensión que aun sentía. Este debía ser su nuevo enfoque. Intentaría ignorar todo lo posible lo referente al embarazo, suavizando todo para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

"No, solo que aun no tengo hambre." Crucé mis brazos. No necesitaba que me recordara cuando un humano necesitaba comer, podía hacerlo por mí misma. Yo _era_ una humana.

"Sólo por mi tranquilidad, entonces." Dijo con una adolorida sonrisa, tendiéndome una manzana que estaba en el mostrador.

"Ugg…" ¿Cómo podría querer comer esto? Se veía _desagradable_

"¿Qué significa "_ugg_"? a ti te gustan las manzanas."

"Ya no"

"Por favor, Bella. ¿Por mi?" Abrió ampliamente sus ojos, haciendo que pareciera inocente, aunque la intención de hacerme ver el punto que intentaba mostrarme seguía allí.

"Bien entonces, es solo una estúpida manzana" La tomé de su mano, sintiendo innecesariamente e inexplicablemente sentimental. Con una mueca, la mordí y mastiqué rápidamente resistiéndome a la urgencia de escupir.

Me forcé a tragar el resto de la manzana, sintiéndome extrañamente decepcionada. Me sentía hambrienta, aunque no por esto. Era algo más lo que quería.

"¿Aun tienes hambre?" Preguntó Edward después de tirar el centro de la manzana al basurero. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

En respuesta a su pregunta, me encogí de hombros. Eso era todo lo que podía manejar. Estaba ocupada pensando en llegar al baño antes de ensuciar la adorable alfombra blanca, o alguna otra parte de la casa.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó, atrapándome, mientras Rose lo seguía de cerca.

Abrí la puerta del baño, apresurándome, y vomité la asquerosa manzana que recién había comido. A penas era consciente de que Edward estaba junto a mí, y entonces le dijo a alguien que me trajera algo de agua. Resultó ser Carlisle.

Mientras bebía el agua, Carlisle le preguntó a Edward, "¿Ha podido mantener algo en su estómago?"

"No", su voz era tensa, le di una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro con la mano que no sostenía el vaso.

"Esto no es… normal" dijo Carlisle observándome. Suspiré. Quizás intentaría asustarme lo suficiente para que no quisiera tener a mi bebé.

"Sí, lo es. Las nauseas matutinas son uno de los más comunes síntomas del embarazo, Carlisle" Me sentí estúpida diciéndole esto a un doctor, pero si él jugaría este juego…

"No, no me refiero a las nauseas matutinas… quiero decir que no has podido mantener nada dentro de tu estómago. Eso es lo que no es normal. Tú necesitas poder mantener la comida por la salud tuya y del bebé"

Bien. Incluso si cualquier comida que comiera era totalmente terrible, la mantendría dentro, por mi bien y el de mi bebé. "Probaré con otra manzana"

Carlisle se fue por casi dos segundos, y cuando regresó traía una. "Aquí" me la tendió, mirándome cuidadosamente. Di un mordisco, masqué más lento esta vez y me enfermé nuevamente veinte segundos más tarde.

Continuamos probando mi estómago, con diferentes comidas, pero continuamente teníamos el mismo resultado. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a volver a intentarlo por mi pequeño pateador, pero Edward detuvo a Carlisle cuando iba a pasarme un trozo de pan con mantequilla con el que íbamos a intentar otra vez.

"Hemos probado suficiente, Carlisle" Dijo frunciendo el ceño, abrí mi boca para contradecirlo, pero me calló poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. "Bella, no puedo… ver que pasas por esto otra vez" No era necesario que me lo dijera, podía verlo en su cara, su expresión era torturada.

"Siempre hay un mañana" dije, asintiendo. El suave sofá estaba llamándome, aunque apenas eran las nueve.

"Mañana entonces." Aceptó Carlisle.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

Lalalalala…

Me estoy portando bien, ¿verdad?

Es porque también estoy ansiosa por saber cómo sigue…

Les aviso que la próxima semana me iré de vacas, por lo que estaré casi dos semanas sin colgar nada… les hago la pregunta del millón. ¿Cuelgo así de rápido, estos días, para dejar una buena dosis para los tiempos de falta, o voy ralentizando y así acostumbrar a los ojos…? De todas maneras intentaré traducir uno más antes de irme, o sea, no colgarlo y dejarlo en el pen-drive y si allá encuentro un lugar donde conectarme lo colgaré mientras estoy ausente y así no se echa tan en falta… no sé si me expliqué?

Gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta…

¡Nos leemos!


	8. Una noche sin dormir

**Capítulo 8: **

**Una noche sin dormir **

**

* * *

  
**

A pesar del agotamiento que sentía después de haber vomitado tantas veces, aun no conseguía dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Los sueños que lograba tener terminaban siendo dolorosos y en diferentes escenarios y todos terminaban causándome dolor.

Las primeras veces que esos sueños abruptamente se oscurecían, me despertaba, estaba convencida que cuando sucedía, alguien me daba la patada que merecía. Cuando esto sucedía, miraba alrededor, jadeando, buscando desesperadamente algo, o alguien. Ahí siempre estaba Edward, mirándome y se veía preocupado, con Rosalie rumiando y seguramente pensando algo que lo hacía sentir miserable.

Finalmente, después de despertar por quinta vez, me cansé de intentar entender a qué se debían esos oscuros sueños. En lugar de eso, me enfoqué en estar calmada, entendiendo que cada vez que despertaba jadeando por razones que él no lograba entender, él sufría, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación, lograba ver el dolor en su cara.

Después de haber sido arrojada sin contemplaciones de un extraño sueño que implicaba que alguien tiraba una pelota de golf en mi estómago aun plano con una fuerza innecesaria, cerré los ojos, tratando de regresar mi respiración a un ritmo normal. Instantáneamente, Edward y Rosalie estaban a mi lado.

"¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez, te duele algo?" los ojos de Edward estaban abiertos mirándome, preparado para bombardearme con más preguntas.

"No sé qué ha sucedido. Como la última vez, supongo." Dije, evitando intencionalmente su segunda pregunta. En realidad, sentía dolor en algunas partes. Sentía un extraño dolor en la espalda, como si hubiera intentado hacer algo imposible, y se extendía por otros lugares. Como mi estómago. Suponía que esto era sólo en mi cabeza, que no me dejaba dormir. Sentía un desagradable dolor cada vez que despertaba. Cada vez que despertaba de un sueño, esto parecía peor.

Edward notó que había evitado su segunda pregunta. "¿dónde te duele?"

"No estoy tan mal, Edward, de verdad." dije con voz cansada, aun despierta.

"¿Por qué tienes que restarle importancia a todo?" preguntó, mirándome con una expresión que había visto muchas veces. Era su "sabes que no tiene que ser difícil; puedes decírmelo".

No podría decir si su pregunta era retórica o no, pero decidí no responder. En lugar de eso, pregunté bostezando. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las cuatro" respondió Rosalie, causándome un gemido.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaron Rosalie y Edward a la vez.

"Amanecerá pronto. Cuando sale el sol y estoy totalmente despierta no puedo volver a dormir. No es que la oscuridad hiciera muy grata la noche, de todas maneras." Agregué como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Debes estar agotada, Bella. Sólo intenta volver a dormir." Dijo Edward con voz suave y baja, comenzando a tararear mi nana.

Una parte de mi quería volver a la inconsciencia del sueño como sugería Edward, pero la otra temía que al dormir cayera en otra pesadilla como la otra que había tenido antes de despertarme por tercera vez. En ella, los Vulturi estaban después de mi ángel-bebé otra vez. Ese sueño me había casado mucho más horror que cualquier dolor en mi espalda, en el vientre o cualquier extraño y súbito despertar entre sueños.

"Lo hare…er… tomar una ducha" dije mientras me ponía de pie, estirándome. Aun estaba herida, entonces esto no debía ser sólo alguna cosa mental, que pesaba sobre mis sueños.

"¿Realmente es la mejor idea?" preguntó Edward en una suave voz

"Sí" respondí simplemente, intentando reprimir otro bostezo. Todavía medio despierta, caminé hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que tanto Edward como Rosalie me seguían de cerca. Probablemente eso era algo bueno, porque me sentí desequilibrada, como si pudiera caer en cualquier momento. No podía estar más grande de lo que había estado ayer, me estaba volviendo loca, debía ser la privación del sueño.

"Iré… entraré entonces." Murmuré, teniendo problemas para hilar la frase por mi actual falta de inteligencia. Esperaba que la ducha me trajera de regreso al nivel adecuado de CI.

"Me quedaré acá fuera" Dijo Rosalie, apoyándose contra el muro. Estaba segura que Edward también esperaría a que terminara. No creía que su presencia las veinticuatro horas, los siete días fuera realmente necesaria, pero si eso los hacía felices…

"ausente, me quite la ropa y tomé una toalla. Todo esto me llevó unos cinco minutos, causando que Edward preguntara desde afuera "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, y después de unos segundos recordé que Edward no podía verme. "sí, estoy bien". A través de la puerta escuché a Rosalie decir algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "¿puedes decir _sobre protector_?

"No lo hagas Rose." Le pedí a través de la puerta, mi voz sonaba más viva y despierta., recordando los argumentos de ayer.

Sin mirar el espejo, preocupada por lo que pudiera ver cuando lo hiciera, me volví hacia la ducha y entré. Con mi mente lejos, me sentí asustada al recordar los horribles eventos de ayer, sentí otra, y más dolorosa patada. _Tu padre no suele ser así, será mejor cuando nazcas. _Expliqué, sintiéndome abrumada de amor por el niño que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

Lentamente, terminé mi ducha medio aturdida, con un montón de pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza, haciéndome imposible estar enfocada. Solamente regresé a la realidad por las ocasionales pataditas de mi mini-Edward ¿Cuán largo era? ¿Cómo debía llamarlo? ¿Cúanto tiempo pasaría hasta que naciera? ¿De qué se alimenta un bebé medio vampiro?

Con nuevas preguntas saltando en mi cabeza, casi resbalé y caí sobre el suelo húmedo al salir de la ducha. Probablemente esto no habría importado. Pero si caía, eso podría dañar al bebé y eso _sí_ importaba.

Me forcé a estar enfocada, me sequé y vestí nuevamente. Como estaba medio dormida, había olvidado tomar otro traje. Oh, bien, siempre podría cambiarme después, pero no había necesidad. No iba a dejar la casa en algún tiempo.

Cuando estuve completamente vestida, me mire rápidamente en el espejo. Asegurándome que no había puesto alguna prenda en el sitio incorrecto. Nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo. pero no, como esperaba, mi CI estaba de vuelta. Al ver que había puesto mis ropas correctamente, noté que algo había cambiado. No pude reprimir un gemido involuntario.

"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?" Me veía más grande. Gigante. Y mi vientre estaba realmente definido. Con una mirada más de cerca, también noté que había algo amoratado al lado izquierdo de mi estómago, algo que oscurecía mi camisa.

Tirando de ella, chillé otra vez. Habían unas pequeñas manchitas del tamaño de pelotas de golf que habían aparecido distintos lugares de mi estómago. Mi… mi mini Edward… ¿Mi mini Edward había hecho esto? ¿Mi ángel me había herido? Estaba anonadada. Él no haría esto.

"¿Bella? Una preocupada voz llamó a través de la puerta. "¿Qué sucede?" debieron escuchar mis gemidos.

"N-nada.." murmuré, aun horrorizada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

"¿Puedo entrar, por favor?" Sonaba desesperado.

"¿Ah?" qué brillante respuesta.

"Estoy entrando" dijo, sin molestarse en pedir permiso esta vez.

Escuché algo que sonaba como una llave entrando en la cerradura y desbloqueando la puerta. Después de unos segundos, la puerta estaba abierta.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" preguntó, mirando angustiado los moretones en mi vientre. Ni siquiera pensé en cubrirlo.

"¿Qué? Qué sucede? Oí preguntar a Rosalie hacienda a un lado a Edward para lograr verme.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar otra vez. Todo esto estaba sucediendo _demasiado_ rápido. Recién ayer había sabido que estaba embarazada, y hoy ya estaba siendo herida por mi pequeño ángel. Era demasiado para poder manejarlo, me sentí como si nuevamente fuera a vomitar, aunque realmente no tenía nada que vomitar.

De todas maneras me incline sobre el baño, tosiendo y sintiéndome más débil de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo (o nunca). Miré a Edward, esperaba poder decirle que iba a estar bien. Que no necesitaba mirarme como lo estaba haciendo. Mis palabras se congelaron en los labios. Él estaba… furioso. Si pudiera llorar, seguramente lo estaría haciendo. Se veía _mal_.

"Bella, por favor" Pude adivinar qué era lo que quería. Me pediría que pusiera fin a la agonía que estaba atravesando. Él quería que mi Mini-Edward muriera. Me sentí demasiado débil para agitar la cabeza y negarlo, sabiendo el dolor que le iba a causar si lo hacía. Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Oh mai gosh!**

**Me gustó este cap., el final más que todo, esos tres últimos párrafos… Aaw!**

**Pero, no sé… estoy… ansiosa.**

**Creo que los días que no esté le pediré a una amiga que cuelgue un o dos… no he hablado con ella aun *o***

**No sé si será mi idea, ustedes dirán, pero me parece que va un tanto… ¿rápido?**

**No lo sé, me sorprende tanto como a ustedes, ¡quiero más! xD ¡nos vemos!**


	9. El despertar

**NA: Holaa! Nueva actu. Erm.. Anzu no se encuentra en la ciudad, por lo que me pidio ayudita para subir este capitulo. Desde cierta parte -la mitad- comencé a traducir yo... y bueno, es mi primera vez traduciendo una historia, asi que... si esta mal escrito y no se entiende... tirenme a mi los tomates. jajaja. (babiiih-cullen). Cata se merece puras flores :D. Anyway, ya volvera!**

**Espero que les guste! :D**

**Capítulo 9:**

**el despertar**

Estaba tendida sobre algo suave y cómodo y pude sentir un par de manos frías (probablemente las de Edward) pasando suavemente sobre mi cabello. Temblaban, lo que era una mala señal. Debió pasar bastante poco tiempo desde que quedé inconsciente en el suelo del baño para que aun estuviera así. Él estuvo aterrorizado cuando estuve inconsciente por unos pocos cinco minutos hace unos meses después de la pelea con Victoria.

"¿Carlisle, estás absolutamente seguro que el bebé no sufre?" Escuché que Rosalie preguntaba a mi derecha.

"¿Estás preocupada por el _bebé_?" la voz de Edward aumentaba peligrosamente, sólo unos pasos lejos. Él dijo la palabra "_Bebé_" como si fuera la cosa más detestable que alguna vez hubiera conocido en el mundo. Realmente no me gustaba la forma en que su voz derramaba veneno y sarcasmo. Era tiempo de que despertara.

"¿No debería estarlo?" pregunté suavemente., abriendo mis ojos, pero sin sentarme. Sentía el cuerpo completamente… pesado, como si no fuera suficientemente fuerte para sostenerme. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aun me sentía cansada. Mi voz sonaba ronca, probablemente por no haberla usado durante horas.

"¡Bella, Bella!, ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Edward en una voz que sonaba como si pretendiera estar ansioso, pero no tuviera la suficiente energía. Se inclinó sobre mí, y vi que su expresión no había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi antes de que todo se volviera negro. De hecho, se veía _peor. _La profunda agonía en sus ojos… me resultaba inquietante y terriblemente dolorosa de ver. Edward nunca había hecho algo para merecer este tipo de dolor.

"Edward, todo estará bien, tú estarás bien." Dije, mi voz aun algo débil. Tembló con la palabra "_bien_". Sentí remoridimiento. Aun sabiendo que era una causa perdida. Edward no entendía, (Y probablemente no lo haría hasta que nuestro hijo hubiera nacido) que había una oportunidad que saliera ilesa del embarazo. Bueno… mayormente ilesa. Yo podría enfrentarme a los golpes y los problemas con la comida.

"Estás evitando la pregunta" me acusó, controlándose para lograr una voz amable, y algo muerta a la vez. Oh, sí, me estaba preguntando algo. Me había distraído por su dolor, demasiado ocupada para realmente entender su pregunta.

"¿Bella?" Me llamó. Mirándome fijamente, probablemente buscando algún pequeño indicio de emoción que me traicionara. Me esforcé en intentar suavizar y quitar cualquier emoción de mi cara, como él había hecho tantas otras veces cuando intentaba ocultarme algo. Seguramente, me ruborizaría si no quería responder alguna pregunta, y esto me delataría. Ser humana era tan…incómodo (entre otras cosas). Suspiré.

"¿Me podrías repetir la pregunta?" alcé mis cejas, intentando parecer confundida. No quería que pensara que yo estaba demorándome para inventar alguna buena respuesta o algo. Seguro estaba sobreactuando un poco.

"¿Estás segura que no se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, Rosalie?" escuché preguntar a Carlisle desde algún rincón de la habitación.

"¿Qué? ¡No!, no me golpee la cabeza o nada como eso. Sólo estoy… hum.. cansada… y medio dormida." Me pareció que esto sonó horrible, y los demás lo notaron también.

Si Edward no estuviera sufriendo tanto, estoy segura que habría rodado los ojos. En lugar de eso, sólo dijo mi nombre en una voz llena de reproche.

"¿Qué? Pregunté como si pensara que me estaba preguntando algo. En realidad su voz estaba diciendo "`por favor, no insultes nuestra inteligencia"

Bueno, no iba a decirles la verdad. Le iba a causar demasiado dolor si decía a Edward cómo realmente me sentía; cuán horrible, impactada y débil me sentía. Esto probablemente lo iba a asustar, y lo haría preocuparse sobre qué estaba haciendo el bebé a mi salud mental, tanto como físicamente. Él ya tenía suficiente.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo más?" preguntó amablemente mientras acariciaba mi brazo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No importaba si podía o no leer mi mente. Era como mi personal vampiro detector de mentiras cuando hacía eso.

"Me siento bien, no hay nada mal conmigo, después de todo. Podría correr una milla y estaría perfectamente" dije intentando que sonara burbujeante y alegre, básicamente lo opuesto a como realmente me sentía. Intenté sentarme para probar mi estado. No funcionó, aunque pareció _aumentar_ magníficamente mi agotamiento.

"Bella, no intentes levantarte aun. Estás extremadamente tensa ahora mismo, necesitas relajarte y quedarte acostada por algunos días hasta que te mejores" Dijo Carlisle, viéndose sombrío. Al terminar de hablar, miraba a Edward. Él también veía cómo el dolor lo quemaba.

"¿Unos _días_? unas horas quizás, pero _días_ sería algo absolutamente ridículo." Dije, sintiendo la necesidad de actuar un poco a pesar de cómo me sentía. La forma en que Carlisle habló me hizo sentir como una chica tonta que no puede manejar unos pocos problemas.

Lo que estaba sintiendo dentro era algo completamente distinto. Sólo dormir por ahí, con Edward a mi lado y un mini-Edward en camino era una hermosa imagen. Me parecía tan pacífico. Pero en lo más profundo, sabía que la maravillosa imagen que tenía en mi cabeza jamás ocurriría. Estaba olvidando a mis futuros intentos para mantener por lo menos un poquito de comida, a cómo Edward se quemaba, a las discusiones entre Rosalie y Edward, a los moretones que resaltarían con rapidez, y al agotamiento puro que estaría sintiendo. Cosas como esas no formaban la imagen de perfección que tenía en mente.

Entre la profundidad de mis pensamientos, apenas escuché a Rosalie decir, "Bella, este descanso no es sólo para ti, ¿Sabes?" Bueno, eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia. No importaba si no estaba en mi mejor forma para mí misma, pero no arriesgaría al bebé a una condición tan pobre sólo porque yo necesitara ser un macho. Sería una buena madre, no egoísta, desde el comienzo.

"Tienes razón", murmuré. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de cuan hambrienta estaba. De verdad que necesitaba alimento. Incluso una manzana sonaba bien, y, tal como ayer, yo _odiaba_ las manzanas. Mi estómago gruñó. "¿Momento para el día dos del experimento?", pregunté a Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa, rezongando por dentro. Probablemente, sólo me sentía débil porque estaba perdiendo la energía de la comida. Carlisle había tenido razón cuando dijo que necesitaba ser capaz de ingerir y mantener comida. Había sido ya… ¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que comí?

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuve… durmiendo?" Pregunté, tercamente ateniéndome a mi historia.

Rosalie fue quien contestó, aunque mi pregunta había sido dirigida más hacia Carlisle o Edward. "Estuviste fuera por alrededor de seis horas en total. Aunque en algunos momentos, _de verdad_ estuviste durmiendo." ¿A qué se refería con "algunos momentos"? ¿Cómo podría darse cuenta de la diferencia entre cuando dormía y cuando estaba inconciente?

"Estuviste hablando", explicó Edward con una voz tranquila, aún mirando a mi rostro.

Uh oh. Talvez no hubo necesidad de que intentara esconder mi stress y horror, porque ellos lo habrían escuchado de mi propia boca, sin mi conocimiento. Así fue como Carlisle sabía que realmente necesitaba guardar un pacífico reposo, sin ningún stress adicional.

"Creo que sería bueno que llamaras a Charlie", Dijo Edward, impresionándome. ¿Llamar a Charlie? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté curiosamente, mientras Carlisle dejaba la habitación, más que nada para conseguir algo de comida para mi estómago que continuamente gruñía.

"Estabas hablado sobre él". Fue la única explicación que me dio.

"Um… Okay". Dije, mordiéndome el labio. No podía ni siquiera recordar a Charlie surgiendo de mis sueños, así que no tenía idea sobre lo que había dicho a Edward en la noche.

Carlisle volvió segundos después, con galletitas saladas en sus manos. Sin decir nada me las pasó, y los tres se volvieron para mirarme con esperanza.

Comí cinco galletitas en alrededor de diez segundos, sintiéndome llena. Al comienzo, estaba sorprendida por cómo logré mantenerlas dentro de mí por cuarenta y cinco segundos. Pero entonces, las esperanzas de todos se desvanecieron cuando hice uso del gran bowl que Carlisle había traído. Comer al menos algunas galletitas (Y vomitarlas de vuelta) había absorbido todas mis energías. Casi inmediatamente, volví a caer dormida y soñé con Charlie y la llamada que me apenas podía esperar por hacer. Sería tan lindo escuchar su voz por una última vez.

**NOTA (Aradia Gaunt): ¡Eso ezz!**

**Gracias a Babiiih_Cullen por ser un sol *_***

**Por terminar de traducir el capítulo y colgarlo.**

**Ahm… Todas las flores para mi hijastra favorita. ******

**nota de babiih: no. las flores son para aradia!**


	10. La llamada a Charlie

**El fic origibnal cambio de nombre, ahora se llama "Smiling through the pain" ("Sonriendo a través del dolor"), ¿cuál prefieren? **

**Capítulo 10: **

**la llamada a Charlie**

Entre uno y otro intranquilo sueño, mis pensamientos estaban por todas partes. Algunos de ellos con Charlie, planeando nuestra última conversación. Otra parte estaba con el bebé del que en realidad no sabía nada. Carlisle intentaría ver algo con el ultrasonido para ver si lograba saber por qué estaba creciendo casi un centímetro diario. A veces, también me encontraba pensando en Jacob. Lo extrañaba, y había estropeado nuestro último encuentro de una forma tan horrible. Lo último en lo que me había encontrado pensando era en Edward. Incluso aunque no estuviera concentrada en él, siempre era consciente del dolor por el que lo estaba haciendo pasar.

"Bella, cariño, no es bueno para ti que te estreses" dijo Edward en una forzada voz. Recientemente había decidido ocultar (bueno, intentar ocultar) su dolor porque sabía cuán culpable me estaba sintiendo y él creía que _su_ agonía _me_ ponía peor. Era posible que el estrés estuviera jugando un rol en mi rápido decaimiento, pero yo sabía que Edward se culpaba a sí mismo por mi nivel de estrés, lo que me hacía sentir aún más culpable. Yo nunca hice nada para merecerlo.

"¿Que no me estrese cómo" pregunté, viendo a Edward sobresaltarse por el sonido de mi voz. Era áspera y ronca, probablemente por la falta de alimentos. Habían pasado dos días desde que había parado, y desde entonces sólo se me habían permitido levantarme de la cama para ir al baño. Aunque todos intentaban mantenerme saludable, cada vez estaba peor. No había sido capaz de mantener algo de comida dentro. Así que estaba muriendo de hambre. Literalmente.

"No te estreses demasiado. Tu estrés está afectando fuertemente a tu cuerpo. No es bueno para el bebé." Respondió Rosalie en lugar de Edward. Vi como Edward juntaba las cejas y apretaba fuertemente los dientes, y pensé que sabía el porqué. Cuando ellos pensaban que estaba durmiendo ayer, pude escuchar discutir a Rosalie y Edward discutían porque Rosalie "no estaba interesada en mi bienestar". Esto era probablemente verdad, pero no me importaba. Rosalie era la única en la casa que entendía realmente cuánto me importaba que mi mini-Edward viviera.

"¿Cómo puedo no estar estresada?" murmuré por lo bajo, para mí misma. Mi voz ronca aun. Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos a la vez.

"Bella, no hay de qué preocuparse…déjame eso a mí." Dijo Edward gentilmente después de una breve pausa.

"Tampoco hay necesidad de que tú te preocupes." Le señalé. Claro, parecía que pudiera debilitarme en un segundo, pero no habría consecuencias a largo plazo. Él sólo me tendría que convertir en vampiro después que tuviera al bebé, y todo sería perfecto.

Gimió en silencio. "Sí que lo hay, Bella, por favor, velo." Le di una palmadita gentilmente en su mano. Él había renunciado a la esperanza que podría tener al bebé. De alguna forma esto era bueno, pero a la vez, ahora él era un hombre agonizante por su horrible esposa, sin la energía que había tenido antes cuando él peleaba contra Rosalie.

"Claro, me veo como una mujer muerta" Comencé, intentando sonar como si bromeara. Espera un momento. Interiormente maldije mi estupidez. _¿Mujer muerta?_ Linda elección de palabras.

"Bella…" suspiró con mucho dolor en esa sola palabra. Él apenas había podido pronunciar mi nombre correctamente. Se estaba asfixiando, y pude ver que estaba muy cerca de los sollozos.

"Shhh… Edward, por favor no. lo siento, eso fue tan estúpido." Dije frenéticamente, preparándome para ponerme de pie y abrazarlo. Intenté convencer a Carlisle de que me permitiera estar sentada, para que Edward pudiera estar a mi lado, pero Carlisle dijo que sería mejor si permanecía recostada, y tanto Edward como Rosalie estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Bella, quédate donde estás." Susurró Edward, aun luchando contra sus sollozos. Tuvo que esforzarse para poder decir mi nombre. Viendo que un intentaba levantarme (sin éxito), se apresuró hacia mí. "No te molestas, Carlisle dijo que estuvieras acostada" me miró directo a los ojos, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas del llanto que no había notado. "lo siento"

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?" casi grité.

"… permanezco… dañándote más y más cada día." Su voz temblaba más que antes. Al segundo siguiente él estaba sentado en el sillón con su cabeza entre las manos. Temblaba.

"Edward…" intenté acercarme y sentarme junto a él.

"Bella, detente" murmuró Rosalie, antes de poner una mano en mi hombro impidiendo que me moviera. Ella a penas ponía un poco de presión, pero aun su más mínimo esfuerzo era suficiente. Pude sentir más lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, y mi nariz estaba húmeda.

"quizás este es un buen momento para darle a Charlie la llamada que tanto ha estado esperando." Sugirió Carlisle, entrando en la habitación, mientras veía a Edward en el suelo y a mí con lágrimas en los ojos. Él debió escuchar nuestra conversación. Me entregó el teléfono.

Tome unas bocanadas de aire y miré a cualquier lugar excepto a la figura temblorosa de Edward. No quería que mi última conversación con Charlie fuera inútil al no poder hablar porque estaba llorando. Después de unos pocos minutos, maqué el número.

Sonó dos veces antes que la voz de Charlie contestara "¿Hola?"

"¿Papá? Soy Bella. Podría haber dicho algo más, pero mi voz sonaba incluso más ronca después de mi último llanto

"¿Bella?,¿qué sucede?"

"Estoy…" temblé… esperando un bebé. Destruyendo a mi marido Separando a los Cullen. Siendo la peor hija que jamás ha existido. Escuchando tu voz por última vez…

"¿Qué?"

"Hum… yo… estoy enferma." Dije, escuchando cuán horrible sonaba mi voz. Esa era la historia que le iba a contar a Charlie. Bueno, que Carlisle había decidido contarle a Charlie. Yo sólo estuve de acuerdo con ello.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estás enferma?"

"No pude responder. No quería despedirme. Quería demasiado a Charlie. No podía dejarle ir. Edward, que ya no temblaba pero me estaba mirando, tomó mi mano libre con la que no sostenía el teléfono. Yo estaba llorando. Carlisle tendió su mano para que le entregara el aparato.

"Te quiero, papá. Mucho." Susurré a través de mis sollozos antes de tenderle el teléfono a Carlisle. Entonces me di cuenta que había escuchado por última vez a Charlie. Realmente lo iba a extrañar.

"¿Charlie?, soy Carlisle" dijo, hablando sobre la frenética voz que podía escuchar gritando a través del teléfono. Él escuchó silenciosamente por unos segundos y entonces dijo. "Bella agarró una extraña enfermedad en América del Sur mientras estaba en su luna de miel. Edward se encogió. Al otro de la línea siguió hablando, probablemente pidiendo más información. "No, lo siento, ella está en cuarentena" entonces, Charlie había estado en realidad pidiendo verme. "no permitiré ningún tipo de visitas" él dijo, saliendo de la habitación para hablar. Estuve tentada a saltar y quitarle el teléfono de las manos sólo por volver a escuchar la voz de Charlie otra vez.

"sí, desafortunadamente es bastante serio. Haré lo que pueda." Escuché que Carlisle decía desde la otra habitación. "Lo siento Charlie, pero Bella me está llamando. Daré lo mejor de mí." Dijo antes de colgar. Él era tan buen mentiroso como Edward.

"Va a estar bien, va a estar bien…" repetía una y otra vez Edward, intentando calmar mis sollozos. Él sostenía mis manos temblorosas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? "Sí, será genial, es sólo que jamás volveré a escuchar la voz de mi padre, ¿a quién le importa, no?" para completar el momento, mi mini-Edward me dio otro fuerte golpe, provocándome un jadeo. Fue en el mismo lugar en el que ya tenía un moretón.

"esto tiene que estar bien. Lo estará." Susurré. Sentía como si me estuviera danto a mí misma una pequeña charla.

"Sabes que no tienes que pasar por esto, puedes verlo otra vez" dijo Edward amablemente.

"Lo sé… es sólo que no puedo, Edward. Nuestro bebé me necesita. No puedo ser egoísta porque quiero ver a Charlie otra vez." Dije mientras mis sollozos se calmaban lentamente.

"Bella, tú no eres egoista" seguro que sí.

"Tengo que ir al baño" mentí, comenzando a levantarme. Edward estuvo de pie inmediatamente , ayudándome. Necesitaba salir de la habitación para desmoronarme a solas. Creía que escuchar nuevamente a Charlie me ayudaría a mantenerme fuerte. Es increíble lo equivocada que una persona puede estar.

* * *

**Son tan cortos los capítulos y me demoro tanto en actualizar. Lo siento. Ya hace algunos días que regresé de vacaciones, pero andaba medio perdida en la vida… para variar. Y ya en dos semanas entro a clases en algo totalmente nuevo, en un sitio totalmente nuevo, con gente totalmente desconocida… Dios… después de un año de estar prácticamente en claustro… ¿Cuán difícil es volver a estar con gente? *inserte equis de gigante***

**¡Bueno, gente!**

**Por lo mismo me pondré las pilas. No sé con cuánta frecuencia actualice estando en clases, no sé si será muy tedioso, si nos darán mucha tarea… ¡¡sólo nos qudan casi veinte capítulos!! un pelo de la cola...  
**

**Eso.**

**¿A qué es lindo este cap.? Me desagrada tanto Bella, y Edward se ve tan… Aws… ¡sufro! ... ¡me encanta!  
**


	11. Recuerdos y más

**Crepúsculo no nos pertenece, sólo tomamos prestados los personajes para jugar un ratito… ******

**Capítulo 11:**

**Recuerdos y más**

Suficiente era suficiente. Debió ser al menos media hora. Edward y Rosalie (Y probablemente el resto de los Cullen también.) no necesitaban escucharme chillar con los ojos afuera por un minuto más. Sabía que mi más mínimo dolor causaba uno aun más profundo en Edward, y él no necesitaba preocuparse por mí. Edward merecía ser feliz, algo que yo no era capaz de hacer. Si pudiera evitarlo, Edward no vería una lágrima más por la vida que estaba dejando atrás. Mi futuro iba a ser mucho mejor. Debía serlo si en él se incluían a Edward y mi hermoso bebé.

Al salir del baño, miré el suelo e intenté encontrar algo interesante en lo que enfocarme. Incluso la alfombra servía, me distrajera tanto de Charlie como de mi antigua vida. Silenciosamente, Edward pus mi mano en su brazo y me sostuvo, ayudándome a bajar las escaleras. Era la primera vez que volvía abajo después del matrimonio. Aquella vez, había alguien más sosteniéndome para no tropezar o alguna de las otras estupideces que siempre me ocurrían. "No me dejes caer" había susurrado. Charlie había estado allí, sosteniéndome antes de caer muchas veces. _Yo_ había sido la que _lo_ había dejado caer. Pude sentir cómo las lágrimas venían otra vez.

No, no podía pensar en eso. ¿No acababa de decirme a mi misma que ya estaba bien de hacer sufrir a Edward? Podía ser fuerte. Esperemos.

La boda había marcado el final entre yo y mucha gente, en realidad. Renée, Phil, Ángela, Jess, Mike, y… Jacob. Bueno, al menos la simpática y amable versión del Jacob que había conocido.

El dolor me golpeó por dentro, amenazando con derribarme. Jake me iba a odiar por el resto de la eternidad. Realmente yo iba a ser su… enemiga. Me encogí. Incluso si fuera tan suertuda para volver a verlo, él me apartaría. Él probablemente aun guardaba algo de espeanza en queyo cambiara de opinión y permaneciera humana. Pobre Jake.

Realmente necesitaba controlar mejor mis pensamientos. Pensado en Jacob no resultaba menos doloroso que pensar en Charlie. Los amaba a ambos.

Cerrando los ojos y confiando en que Edward podría sostenerme bien hasta que llegaramos abajo, decidí pensar en mi mini-Edward. Sí, esta era una buena opción. Acá no había demasiado en lo que pensar. Al son de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no se veía como si estuviera pensando demasiado en lo que se venía. Un nombre era algo bueno por lo que comenzar.

Había un solo nombre que era apropiado, porque abía estado pensado en él como mini-Edward hace tiempo, y no podía imaginar llamarlo de cualquier otra forma. Dólo debía quitar la parte "mini". Edwrd. El nombre más hermoso en el mundo para los dos únicos ángeles que viven en él.

Por alguna extraña razón, una vez hecha mi decisión, aun sentía como si estuviera perdiendo algo. Seguramente porque acababa de estar pendsandoen él y en cómo me dolería perder su amistad, el nombre de Jake retumbó en mi cabeza. Necesitaba que una pequeña parte de él estuviera conmigo, incluso si esto era sólo en forma de nombre, algo así como Edward…Jacob. EJ para abreviar. Perfecto. Ahora el nombre estaba bien. Pero… ¿Y si estaba mal? Dudé, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de tener a una niña.

"¿Bella?" Edward interrumpió gentilmente mis pensamientos. Podría decir que él luchaba contra el dolor que rodeaba mi nombre. ¿Realmente él no tenía ninguna esperanza deque sobreviviera a mimini-Edward? Bueno, EJ. (este sería un hábito dificilñde romper)

"¿Hum?" respondí con mis ojos aun cerrados, sin confiar en mi voz. Había una biuena posibilidad de que siguiera tan débil y ronca como antes. Edward no necesitaba otro recordatorio de mi pobre condición.

"Te… te amo" no podría decir si había o no algo más que quería decir. También podía ser que él intentara distraerme de la angustia que él sabía estaba sintiendo, aunque intentara evitarlo.

Abrí mis ojos. Woah, estaba en el sofá… abajo. Había estado tan inmersa en mis pensamientosque no había notado que Edward ya no me sostenía. Eso era raro.

"También te amo" respondí, gimiento interiormente. Había sido bueno evitar hablar antes. Mi voz sonaba incluso peor a cuando había hablado con Charlie. Pude ver que Edward estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Todo esto no es bueno para tí" dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla.

"Tampoco parece que sea bueno para tí" agregué con una triste sonrisa, sosteniendo su mano contra mi cara. Me sentí rara. Era como si él se aferrara a cada una de mis palabras, cada movimiento, atesrando cada segundoconmigo. Pensandolo, él realmente lo estaba haciendo.

"All this isn't good for you," He said, tracing his fingers along my cheek. "Todo esto no es bueno para usted", dijo, la localización a lo largo de sus dedos mi mejilla.

"No te preocupes por mi. Estoy bien" dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"También estoy bien, Edward" su sonrisa cayó de su cara, reemplazada por una mirada de duda. "Está bien, tengo hambre, nada que no pueda aguantar" él continuaba mirándome escepticamente. Suspiré. "sí, extrañaré mucho a … Charlie…también." Fue doloroso físicamente decir su nombre. Otra vez los vaivenes amocionales. "Soy una horrible hija" susurré más para mi misma que para él.

"No, no lo eres" Dijo Alice desde la puerta. Miré alrededor, ganándome otro golpe de mi EJ.

"¿Alice?" estaba sorprendida de verla, porque parecía que ella había estado apartandose de milos últimos días. Al principio, creí que ella estaa tratando de alejarse lentamente de mi, pero Edward ayer me había informado que, por alguna razón, yo le provocaba migraña. Me aliviaba que Alice aun me quisiera, pero me asustaba un poco. ¿Por qué ej la afectaba de esa forma?

Alice caminó hasta mi, extrañaba su usual arrojo y energía. Eso fue como otro golpe en las tripas, su cara era una másgara de agonía también.

Prnto, Esme entró a la sala, seguida de Carlisle. Emmett y Jasper estaban de caza, entonces estaban sólo ellos en la casa.

"Carlisle piensa que sería bueno probar con el ultrasonido ahora" explicó Edward en una voz suave. Me senté un poco más recta, y por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Rosalie mirándonos con atención.

Diez estremadamente largos minutos después , todo estaba listo. Edward y Rosalie, ambos nervisos, me habían subido por las escaleras, ella practicamente botaba de la emoción. Probablemente yo habría estado igual si tuviera un poco d ela energía que ella poseía, pero cada día me venía más abajo sin comida, e incluso los más pequeños movimientos me quitaban toda la energía. Nunca habría sido capaz de subir las escaleras por mi misma.

Aparentemente, Carlisle había"tomado prestada" la tecnología que necesitaba para el ultrasonido. Me pregunté qué habrían pensado en el hospital cuando vieron que uno de esos aparatos estaba perdido. Sonreí un poco al imaginar las caras de confusión del equipo. Carlisle habría estado con ellos, fingiendo estar tan anonadado como los demás.

Enrojeciendo y sintiendome medio inconsciente, intenté evitar mirar a los demás que etsban en la habitación cuando Carlisle expuso mi estómago para poner el viscoso gel para la ecografía. Alice y Edwrad estaban visiblemente horrorizados al ver los golpes que cubrían mi vientre. Esme, se veía un poco menos alterada, y me dio un leve apretón en el brazo. Carlisle, quien era tan bueno para esconder las emosiones, a penas mostró un signo de notar los moretones, pero vi sus ojos endurecerse ligeramente. El entusiasmo de rosalie no siminuyó en lo más mínimo, lo que agradecí.

Con cuidado, intentando no presionar los giolpes, Carlisle aplicó el gel, y puso el tubo en mi estómago. Viendo la pantalla, sólo como el retso de nosostros (excluyendo a Edward, quien miraba mi cara), rozandome suavemente. Nada. Absolutamente nada aparecía en la pantalla. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Escuché que Carlisle murmuraba algo, pero no pude contener mi involuntario jadeo. EJ debía tener algo contra mi cadera derecha porque parecía sentir la necesiadad de golpearme en el mismo lugar que unos días atrás. Eso había sido doloroso, pero jamás lo admitiría a nadie.

Edward estaba a mi lado. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, estoy … bien" murmuré sintiendome bastante irritada. Edward seguramente iba a discutir lo que acababa de decir, pero lo corté mirando a Carlisle. "¿Por qué no podemos ver algo?"

"La piel del feto es demasiado gruesa. Parece que es más como Edward que como tú." Respondío intentando sonar sin emosion. Normalmente, este era el momento en que la feliz madre miraba al emosionado padre y decía algo como "Oh, cariño, ¿escuchaste eso? ¡Él será como tú! Espero que tenga tus ojos" fruncí el ceño. Ese habría sido un buen momento, pero, cuando miré a Edward, no pude ver ni un atisbo de alegría. Si esque hubo alguna, había sido cubierta por la oscura nube de la angustia. Parecía a punto de comenzar otra vez a sollozar.

* * *

**Wohaa!**

**Mel, eh?. Pobre Ed, pobre, Bella, pobre Alice ( aunque me cae mal, en este cap me pone triste)**

**Perdón por la demora, pero ando medio dispersa, prometo que el lunes ya estará el siguiente. El martes ya entro a clases, así que dejo mi ofrenda para que me manden buen vibra xD**

**Adió!**

_PD: desde ayer, que terminé de traducir el cap, mi compu está con problemas, se murió de un momento a otro... ahora de milagro está andando, pero no sé cuánto dure la buena racha..., mi hermano dijo que se le rompió algo, así que a esperar a que lo reparemos, pero si el cap no está el lunes, como quiero que sea, es poque definitivamente este cacharro espiró su último aliento. Lo que sería tráico para mi... de verdad xD_

_Así que... sino cuelgo el lunes es por eso, les pido perdón desde ya, OMC. espero que lo solucionemos antes que me vea en abstinencia... :o_

_Ahora sí, adiós!_**  
**


	12. impotente

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y TaylorJeanJN quien amablemente me autorizó a traducir este genial fic.**

Capítulo 12:

Impotente.

Nunca había habido en mi vida una vez en que me sintiera tan impotente. Todo minuto que pasaba eran sesenta segundos de horror y agonía para Edward, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. La única opción era matar a EJ, y esta no era una opción después de todo. A pesar de estar muriendo, yo lo sabía, Edward lo sabía, Rose lo sabía y el resto de los Cullen lo sabía. Pero antes ya había estado en mi lecho de muerte y sabía que no había razón para perder la esperanza ni hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría por el resto de la eternidad. Todo iba a salir bien. Era sólo cuestión de días que encontráramos la forma en que pudiera mantener algo de comida dentro, y que pararan los golpes, y tener de vuelta mi energía. Debía haber una forma de estar con Edward y tener a EJ a la vez.

Aunque esta no era la única razón por la que me sentía impotente. Con cada día que pasaba, no sólo era mi cuerpo el que iba lenta (y dolorosamente) camino hacia la muerte, también el cuerpo de EJ. Cada golpe era más débil que el último, aunque igualmente doloroso porque aun seguía perdiendo fuerzas al permanecer con ´le. Él iba a morir de hambre porque la única persona que podría ayudarlo era demasiado débil para mantener un pequeño bocado. Podías pensar eso, después de no comer por casi cinco días una persona normal podría estar lo suficientemente hambrienta para no vomitar lo que ha comido. Entonces, otra vez, acá no hay nada normal conmigo.

Me sentía como el Titanic. Me estaba hundiendo e iba a hundir todo lo demás conmigo. Incluso aunque no mostrara ningún signo de dolor, Edward lo _sabía_. En realidad era como si nunca terminara. Una maldita reacción en cadena. Comía, pero luego vomitaba todo. EJ iba a morir porque no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de nutrientes. Entonces naturalmente me preocupo logrando sentirme aun peor. Finalmente, Edward me ve enferma y aparece esa mirada en sus ojos como si estuviera en el infierno. Bueno, en realidad probablemente él _estaba_ en su versión personal del infierno. Si al menos hubiera algo que pudiera hacer…

"¿Edward?" comencé, mirando hacia abajo, donde él se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a mí. Di un brinco ante otro débil golpe, pero suficiente para enviar a su madre a un adorable ataque de pánico. Ni siquiera reconocí mi voz, que sonaba horrible. Esta era mi voz ahora. O al menos lo sería por el resto del embarazo.

"¿Sí…Bella?" respondió, evitando mi mirada, en vez de eso miró el suelo. Últimamente había estado diciendo mi nombre más de lo usual. Supuse que él creía que sus posibilidades de decirlo estaban limitadas. Cerré mis ojos, negándome a que Edward viera las lágrimas que se habían formado ante ese pensamiento.

"Te estás dañando" susurré, rozando suavemente la mano con la que se estaba tirando tan fuertemente el cabello que creí terminaría arrancándoselo. Lucía sorprendido, bueno, tan sorprendido como un muerto puede verse, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bi..."lo corté, no podía escucharle decir que estaba bien. Decir que él estaba en una completa agonía sería un _eufemismo_.

"No Edward. Estoy bien. Me pondré bien… no hay necesidad que… te arranques el cabello". Cuando dije "estaré bien" precisamente se arrancó unos cuantos pelos.

"Bella…" murmuró, negándose a apartar sus ojos de los míos. Sus ojos estaban diciendo "Te equivocas"

"Edward…" continué, imitando su tono. Con mis ojos diciendo "Tú eres quien se equivoca"

"Bella estará genial, Edward." Dijo Rosalie cortándolo, haciéndome girar la cara hacia ella. Sentí otro golpe que fue tan débil que resultó imposible de clasificar como un empujón más. "¡Oh, no me mires así!"

No pude ver la cara de Edward, pero debió ser bastante severa, porque cuando Emmett lo escuchó sintió la necesidad de murmurar algo a Rosalie sobre "Aléjate un poco". Rose fingió no haberlo escuchado.

"¿Llamó otra vez?" preguntó Edward, finalmente girándose hacia Emmett y alejándose de Rose.

Emmett asintió. "Esme ha estado hablando con él."

"Ha estado hablando con… quién?" pregunté, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Charlie."

Nadie había dicho de qué iba específicamente la conversación entre Esme y Charlie, pero deduje que Charlie tenía la impresión de haber hablado con la recepcionista Julie Williams quien trabaja en el hospital del Doctor que me estaba tratando. Los Cullen debieron darle un número equivocado. También estaba segura que era una completa estupidez

"Debería hablar con él." Dije calmada, recordando el sonido de la voz de Charlie. Estaba casi desesperada por escucharlo otra vez.

"Bella, ya hemos hablado sobre esto" dijo Edward suavemente. Yo había mencionado lo de llamar a Charlie por uno pocos días. Cada vez, obtenía la misma respuesta.

"él no puede manejar muy bien todo esto. Quizás si sólo pudiera escuchar mi voz nuevamente…" apunté, apoyándome en la misma excusa que un millón de otras veces. Edward alzó su ceja, pensando. Algo sobre nuestra más reciente conversación parecía haberle hecho cambiar de parecer. Al final lo estaba considerando.

"¿Por favor, Edward?" mi voz se quebró.

"No… no lo sé…" él obviamente era contrario a esto, pero no quería decirme no. Permanecí en silencio, dejándolo pensar. "Charlie está. Angustiado." Murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí. "podría ser un buen término" estaba intentando hablarse a sí mismo. "Supongo… entonces." Dijo, con una adolorida sonrisa que nisiquiera alcanzaba sus ojos.

Al segundo siguiente. Me tendía el teléfono. Intenté marcar, pero mis dedos estaban demasiado torpes. Con una muerta mirada, Edward tomó el aparato de vuelta y marcó por mí, y me lo entregó otra vez. "gracias" murmuré.

"¿Hola?" contestó Charlie al teléfono. Su voz estaba ronca.

No respondí. Permití que la alegría me recorriera. Su voz era como un atídoto que me ayudaba a ser un poco más fuerte.

"¿Hola?" dijo otra vez.

"Pa..papá?" no había notado que había comenzado a llorar con su voz esperaba poder guardar las lágrimas hasta haber terminado la conversación.

"¿Bells, realmente eres tú?" su voz vibraba como siempre cuando estaba emocionado.

"Sí" susurré, saboreando cada palabra que él decía.

"No estaba segura de si podríamos hablar otra vez" podría decir que la momentánea felicidad que había sentido se había ido, siendo reemplazada por la tristeza. "Suenas..."

"Lo sé." Él iba a decir que mi voz estaba peor.

"¿Dónde estás? Quiero ir a verte"

"Estoy.. en cuarentena" dije, tomándome un tiempo para pensar claramente y recordar la palabra que quería usar.

Él murmuró algo que no logré entender.

"Entonces… ¿cómo estás?" pregunté, intentando obtener algo más después de esa incómoda pausa. Qué pregunta tan tonta.

"Preocupado" dijo bruscamente, su voz aun seguía áspera con el esfuerzo para no llorar.

"Papá, estoy bien, estoy genial." Dije, un tris en mi voz me contradijo. Vi a Edward encogerse.

"No suenas "genial"" murmuró.

"¿De verdad?", bueno… yo…" buen regreso. Charlie no respondió.

"No sé cuándo te llamaré otra vez." Dije. _Si_ logro llamarte otra vez.

"¿Están viniendo los médicos?, ¿No te permiten utilizar el teléfono?" preguntó enojado.

"No, por supuesto que no, ellos son muy buenos"

"¿Entonces qué hay de malo?"

No pude encontrar una respuesta inteligente, realmente faltaban alimentos para mi cerebro.

"Hum… realmente… eeh… no me gustan los teléfonos ahora.." Guau.

Al otro lado, Charlie estaba en silencio, intentando decidir qué significaban mis palabras.

"En realidad, eso no importa" Charlie no dijo nada. "bueno… Te quiero"

"¿Ya vas a cortar?" sonaba angustiado.

"sí" necesitaba terminar la llamada ahora, antes que dijera algo realmente estúpido. También, estaba comenzando a sentirme mal otra vez, así que no podría decir demasiado.

"Te quiero" repetí, las lágrimas se derramaron más rápido.

"Bells, te quiero también." Él apenas logró decir algo más.

"Adiós" suspiré, mis lágrimas se estaban convirtiendo en sollozos.

"Bells…" fue todo lo que pudo decir. En contra de mi voluntad, apagué el teléfono.

* * *

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!**_

_**De regreso!**_

_**No celebren mucho, mi tiempo se fue volando… sí, sí, *ríe en vez de llorar* El año pasado me quejaba de no tener algo que hacer y ahora… heme acá. **__****_

_**Bueno, por lo que nos dice Taylor, en el siguiente cap aparece mi amorsh!, Yeicob. Cito: "ADIVINEN QUIEN APARECE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Tambores… JACOB … YAY! YAY! " jajaja, bueno eso… a ver cómo ve Bella la llegada de nuestro lobizón.**_

_**Agradezco su paciencia, chicas, de verdad.**_


	13. Viendo a Jake otra vez

_Stephenie Meyer y Little Brown son los propietarios de la saga "Crepúsculo" y sus personajes. Nada me pertenece._

_El fanfic es de TaylorJeanJN, sólo me quedo con la traducción._

**Capítulo 13: **

**viendo a Jake otra vez.**

Ni siquiera podía recordar qué sentía para estar libre de agonía. Tanto física como emocional. ¿Cómo era que todo había ido tan mal? Mi mundo se estaba derrumbando sobre mí, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. EJ iba a morir. Yo había estado tan mal y ahora mi perfecto niño se me estaba yendo. Todos sabían que yo también iba a caer. Intentaban ocultarlo, pero siempre había algo que los delataba.

En Edward, esto era obvio. Su única preocupación era yo, por lo que no se preocupaba de cazar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que lo pudiera alejar de mí. A veces, él se quedaba mirándome con los ojos de un hombre que lentamente se está desgarrando, poco a poco. Se sentaba durante horas de esa forma antes de moverse. La fachada decadente que había armado para mantenerme tranquila, a veces se venía abajo, se le escapaba un sollozo, se venía al suelo o simplemente se volteaba a ver la pared. Sólo podía imaginar el torbellino que lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

Rosalie no estaba realmente preocupada de _mi_ condición, lo que realmente no me molestaba. Aunque estaba agradecida del amor que los Cullen me daban, no quería ni necesitaba que la familia gastara su tiempo en mí. Aunque el gesto era amable, no creía que su presencia fuera a devolvernos súbitamente la salud a mí y a EJ. Debía haber algo más que pudiera hacerlo.

En el tiempo que la familia gastaba sentándose solemnemente conmigo en la habitación, Edward y Rose tuvieron una clara pasada de aflicción en sus rostros. Incluso Emmett no supo qué decir. Habían superado la etapa en que preguntaban cada dos minutos si necesitaba algo.

"Bella" escuché comenzar a Alice en una suave voz. Aparentemente otros dos minutos de ininterrumpido silencio habían pasado. Por alguna razón, cuando fuera que Alice me hablaba, su tono era cauteloso. Seguramente ella estaba preocupada porque no podía ver mi fututo, entonces no podía estar segura de qué decir, porque no podía ver si lo que dijera me causaría un infarto o algo así.

En respuesta imité un gruñido, no quería usar mi voz. La estaba reservando en caso que realmente la necesitara.

"Pareces tener frío." Cuando Alice habló, vi un rápido flash de tristeza recorrer su cara. A decir verdad, sí, tenía frío, pero teniendo en cuenta las otras aflicciones, eso no importaba.

Otra vez gruñí en respuesta. Alice se puso de pie, seguramente para ir a buscar una manta. Quise decirle que una manta no era el remedio mágico que todos estábamos buscando, pero sentí otro golpecito en mi vientre. Incluso aunque EJ se estuviera debilitando más y más, aun era más fuerte que yo. Había evitado mirar mi estómago para ver nuevos golpes porque no había habido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo a solas. Además, ya sabía que habían aparecido unos nuevos, entonces, ¿Cuál era el punto de revisar?

Alice regresó con la manta depositándola amablemente sobre mí. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría estado chillando por mi atuendo actual, el que consistía en una sudadera antigua, gris y grande de Edward. Mi enorme vientre impedía usar cualquier otra cosa que les perteneciera a nuestras chicas. Incluso bajo la gran camisa de Edward me sentía apretada. También en silencio, me tendió unas galletitas saladas, parecía esperanzada.

Me aovillé, apretando las crackers en mi mano al mismo tiempo, haciendo un intento por sentarme. Estaba cansada de quedarme tendida, demasiado débil incluso para soportar mi cuerpo completamente. Vi a Carlisle, Edward y Rose abrir la boca para decirme que me tendiera nuevamente, pero petulantemente los ignoré. Involuntariamente, dejé escapar un gemido en el esfuerzo de poner mi cuerpo en una posición sentada. Me incliné como una bola (lo más parecido a una bola con este enorme vientre). Esta era otra cosa extraña que hacía cuando estaba preocupada y estresada. Quizás este era un buen momento para darme a mí misma otra charla de ánimos.

Debía tener a EJ y tenía que darle su oportunidad de vivir. Si yo no estaba segura de seguir, por lo menos me debía asegurar que él sí lo lograra. No importaba lo que esto costara, lo pagaría.

¿Pero qué si… no hacía bien? ¿Qué si me equivocaba al tener a mi mini Edward? Un instinto materno me hacía estar segura que estaba esperando a un niño, pero había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades que en camino viniera una niña. Necesitaba tener un nombre por si acaso, si no lo hacía, seguramente Edward tendría una tormenta cerebral con las opiniones que daría la familia. Si era niña, debía llamarla con el nombre de alguien, como lo estaba haciendo con EJ, Edward y Jacob.

Hubo cuatro mujeres que vinieron inmediatamente a mi cabeza. Esme, porque ella era amorosa y amable. Además era la mamá de Edward. Renee porque… ella era mi madre y la iba a extrañar demasiado. Alice porque ella era una amiga increíble y sería una perfecta tía para el bebé. La última fue Rose porque ella había sido la primera que la había mantenido con vida y a salvo.

Alice no estaba emocionada por el bebé, probablemente ella no veía la necesidad de tener o no un nombre para él o ella. Por otra parte, Rosalie lo iba a adorar, pero Edward no. Esperaba que si las cosas no iban tan bien, él la perdonara por ayudarme, pero esto tardaría un tiempo. No sería muy inteligente llamarla Rosalie después de todo.

Entonces el asunto era entre Esme y Renee. Realmente no podía acortar el nombre como había hecho con Edward-Jacob, porque las opciones eran RE (lo que era raro) y ER (que también era raro)

Estaba jugando con las múltiples variaciones que se le podía hacer al nombre cuando vi que Edward se tensaba y luego miraba la puerta. Él tenía una expresión que no podía definir, era mejor que la adolorida mirada que había tenido la mayor parte del tiempo.

El resto de la familia se congeló unos minutos después, todos mirando hacia la puerta. Rose estaba arrugando la nariz.

"¿Qué?" pregunté a la habitación en general.

"El perro" respondió Rose con desagrado.

¿Perro? ¿Qué perro? Ella no podía estar hablando de Jake… ¿O sí? ¿Por qué él estaría viniendo hacia acá si él pensaba que me habían transformado recientemente a vampiro? Él no sabía que había ocurrido un cambio de planes…

"Sí, ese perro, el tipo llamado Jacob" respondió Rosalie sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué? Pregunté, sintiéndome eufórica. Iba a ver a Jake otra vez. Sólo tenerlo cerca me iba a dar un nuevo impulso de fuerza.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. Carlisle se puso de pie viéndose viejo y cansado antes de abrir la puerta. No había escuchado que tocaran, pero realmente no había necesidad, todos sabían que él estaba acá.

Escuché a Carlisle murmurar algo tranquilamente, antes de hacer una pequeña pausa. Entonces Jake murmuró algo en respuesta. Carlisle respondió algo también en voz baja, lo que me molestó. El resto de los Cullen podía saber qué sucedía, pero ellos no se molestaban en hablar más fuerte para que yo también pudiera escuchar.

"¿... Hacer esto más tarde?" Fue todo lo que logré entender a lo que fuera que Carlisle había dicho. ¿Qué? por ningún motivo. Iban a sacarlo de aquí, justo ahora, cuando ya parecía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que aún estaba sosteniendo las galletitas. Impacientemente, me las comí (trague sonara mejor) antes de volverme para rogarle a Edward.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Vamos a tener secretos con Jacob también?" Edward no respondió. "¿Cuál es el punto?" Jake era mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podían esperar que aceptara tenerlo sólo a unos pasos de mí, pero no dejarme al menos saludarlo porque podía ser la última vez?

Hubo silencio en la entrada. Ambos me habían escuchado. Bueno, naturalmente lo habían hecho. Era la única en la casa que no tenía súper oído. Cuando nadie dijo nada, llamé con voz innecesariamente más alta. "Entra, por favor, Jacob"

Agarrando mis rodillas, miré expectante hacia la puerta. Jacob entró primero, mirando alrededor. Carlisle lo seguía cuando Jake me vio.

Primero, una mirada de alivio apareció en su cara. Bien. Esta era la reacción que yo estaba esperando. Había estado aterrada de que me viera y se asustara por mi apariencia.

Luego, obviamente, su expresión cambió del goce al horror. Diablos… esta era la reacción que _no_ quería. Mientras él veía cuan mal estaba, sentí una fuerte ola de nauseas. No. No en frente de Jake…

Me atraganté intentando forzarme a no vomitar. Después de casi un segundo me di cuenta que eso no se vería muy bien desde afuera.

Intentando ignorar a Jacob, miré a Rose. Había llegado el momento de vomitar otra vez. Yay.

Justo a tiempo, ella me acercó el enorme tazón que estaba junto al sofá en el piso y lo acercó a mi barbilla. ¡Qué gran manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo la que podría ser la última vez!

Me tomó unos segundos levantar la cabeza y ver a Edward arrodillado, Rose extendiendo su brazo con precaución y Jake completamente perdido. Quería tocar a Edward y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, pero Rose lo mantenía fuera de mi alcance. Jake no necesitaba verme luchando patéticamente por tocar a Edward, me rendí, decidí que ya habría oportunidad de intentar consolarlo tan pronto como tuviera la fuerza suficiente.

Me enfoqué en Jake otra vez, ruborizándome. "Lo lamento" dije, mi voz salió sólo como un suspiro. Edward inconscientemente se dejó caer un poco más junto a mí.

Él gimió en silencio, apoyando su cabeza en mis rodillas. Había demasiada angustia en su cara que no podía estarme simplemente sentada, pero mi energía aun no estaba de vuelta. Sólo pude depositar mi mano en su mejilla.

Rose siseó ásperamente para mantenerlo alejado de mí, ella estaba tensa, porque Jacob se estaba acercando. "No, Rose, no, está bien." Jacob era una amenaza para mi bebé.

Rosalie a regañadientes se quitó del camino, pero estaba rígida detrás de mi cabeza, lista para atacar. Yo iba a decirlo que no había peligro, pero entonces Jake se puso de rodillas también frente a mí. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Se sentía bien, él era tan cálido.

"¿Qué te pasa, Bella?¿Estás bien?" preguntó

No, no lo estaba. Pero no quería hablarle de esto. Él vería inmediatamente que intentaba mentirle. En cambio, sólo ignoré completamente su pregunta. "Me alegra que hayas venido a verme hoy, Jacob" e intenté no resaltar la parte del "hoy". No había necesidad de asustarlo y decirle que en no me quedaban demasiados días. Espera. Sí, me quedaban un montón de días. Necesitaba dejar de ser tan pesimista.

Edward gimió otra vez dentro de mi manta. Suavemente acaricié su mejilla.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Bella?" sentí sus manos presionarme. No estaba muy segura de qué decir. Estaba segura que él asumiría que yo estaba loca si decía "Bueno, Jake, mientras Edward y yo estábamos en nuestra luna de miel, quedé embarazada. Aparentemente es posible, después de todo. Y entonces, comencé a vomitar y llorar. Sí, sé que sólo ha pasado un mes. Y entonces llamé a Rosalie y ella inmediatamente decidió ayudarme, incluso aunque siempre me ha odiado. ¿A que es una bonita historia?

Sería mejor si simplemente le mostraba. No necesitaba saber los detalles, sólo que estaba embarazada. Miré a los ojos a todos los Cullen esperando que entendieran que Jake merecía saber, y advirtiéndoles que no intentaran detenerme.

"¿Me ayudas a levantarme, Rose?" pregunté volviéndome hacia ella. No me respondió, en vez de eso, se volvió y le enseñó los dientes a Jake. Eso no era necesario. "Por favor, Rose".

Ella hizo un mohín, pero se inclinó sobre Edward y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros. Estaba comenzando a levantarme cuando Jake susurró "No, no te levantes…"

Genial. Ahora Jake también me veía débil. Él había sido quien había preguntado en primer lugar.

"Estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta" escupí, sin querer que mi voz sonara tan dura como había salido. Jake no parecía entender. Me forcé a no gruñir cuando Rose me puso completamente de pie. Rose estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo y _todavía_ sentía como si mis energías se escaparan.

Lo observé, sabiendo que la manta no tardaría en caer y él lo sabría todo. Y así fue.

* * *

_**Gran capítulo, no se pueden quejar, tiene casi dos páginas más que lo habitual y demoré menos que la última vez…**_

_**Hum…**_

_**Agradezco su paciencia y comentarios.**_


	14. Paranoia

Capítulo 14: paranoia

Parecía que la manta caía en cámara lenta. Todos miraban la cara de Jake mientras caía al suelo (Menos Edward, quien miraba mi reacción). Me sentí de la misma manera que cuando con Edward descendimos del avión. Sabía que tan pronto como nos reuniéramos con su familia, se enteraría de todo y sería muy tarde para que él intentara cambiar algo. Ahora estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, sólo que con Jacob.

Primero, Jake sólo me miró de arriba abajo, pareciendo pasar por alto lo obvio. Me sentí un poco mareada, imaginando lo que él estaba viendo. Estaba segura que me veía horrible, había evitado intencionalmente mirarme en un espejo desde aquella vez que había notado la cruel realidad.

Demasiado pronto para mí, Jake finalmente se fijó en mi gran barriga. Sintiéndome cobarde, me habría encantado que Jake siguiera fuera de mi actual condición. No tenía idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar. Supuse que ahora sería el momento de saber…

O quizás no. Jake seguía mirando mi barriga, y pude ver la negación en su rostro. Incluso ahora, cuando la evidencia estaba frente a él, podría no aceptar lo que mi estómago le estaba gritando. Él se negaba a aceptar que yo estaba embarazada. Quizás necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Con cuidado, para no presionar los moretones, acaricié mi estómago. Esperaba que esto sirviera, porque no sabía otra forma de sacarlo de su negativa. Afortunadamente, funcionó. La conciencia apareció en su rostro seguida de una mirada de horror. No sabía si era porque estaba esperando un bebé, porque Edward y yo _habíamos_ tenido una _real luna de miel_ o porque lucía realmente horrible. No podía estar segura. Seguramente era una mezcla de las tres.

Por unos pocos segundos, parecía como si Jacob estuviera enfermo. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo sentir menos horrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo, así que sólo seguí viendo su reacción en silencio. Ahora, el horror dio paso a la furia. Oh, no. Supuse hacia quien iba dirigida esa furia. Quise suplicarle, "No, por favor, no culpes a Edward. Él no necesita que alguien más lo haga sentir peor que su propia consciencia"

Un brusco movimiento que vi por el rabillo del ojo atrapó mi atención. Me volteé para ver a Edward mirando a Jacob con ojos duros. No tenía la expresión de culpa que había esperado. En su lugar, parecía furioso. ¿Qué había estado pensando Jacob que había provocado a Edward tanto que en lugar de atormentado estuviera furioso?

Al segundo siguiente, Edward estaba encima de Jacob, ordenándole. "Fuera, Jacob", rugió, sin parpadear. Al tiempo que entendía sus palabras Jake se estaba poniendo de pie también.

"Hagámoslo" su respuesta sonó como la introducción a…. una escena de pelea. Miré sus caras con horror. No, Jake no haría esto. Un recuerdo cruzó mi mente. Jake. En el matrimonio. Diciendo que mataría a Edward. Sí, parecía que Jake deseaba demasiado hacerlo.

Bueno, Edward no. Una pequeña voz de verdad en mi cabeza me contradijo. En la montaña, durante la lucha con Victoria. Edward estaría encantado de pelear también.

Al tiempo que me daba cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, Jasper y Emmett ya estaban de pie, listos para ayudar a Edward. Alistándose para atacar a mi mejor amigo.

Desesperadamente, sin preocuparme del hecho que había utilizado mi energía sólo en mantenerme en pie, me dirigí hacia ellos, ignorando la protesta de mis débiles piernas. "No" debería poder sonar un poco más amenazante, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para detenerlos., pero en vez de eso, mi voz salió como un débil grito.

Incapaz de estar entre Jake y Edward, por el miedo o quizás la debilidad, me derrumbé en los brazos de Edward. Lo miré, permitiendo que el miedo cruzara mi cara. Con mis ojos le rogué que se sentara otra vez. Pretendiendo que nada había pasado.

"Sólo necesito hablar con él, Bella" Edward susurró, con su expresión de sufrimiento de vuelta. No me había convencido y Edward pudo verlo. Cuidadosamente, para no presionar mi dañada piel, recorrió con sus dedos mi cara. "No te preocupes. Por favor, descansa. Regresaremos en unos minutos."

Miré dentro de sus ojos, buscando el más mínimo indicio de que me mentía. Después de buscar por unos pocos segundos, el sentimiento de culpa me golpeó. Necesitaba confiar más en Edward. Él sabía cuánto significaba Jake para mí. Él nunca mataría a mi amigo, porque al hacerlo me estaría matando también.

Asentí antes de sentir mis piernas rendirse. En estos limitados minutos, había usado todas mis energías que tenía para las siguientes horas. Rose, aun arrugando la nariz por Jacob, rápidamente me ayudó a regresar al sofá. Sentí cómo regresaba de vuelta a mi espalda.

Ahora, era tiempo de buscar a Jake. Sabía que él lucharía, incluso si Edward no lo hacía. Si Edward se veía forzado a defenderse, Jake saldría lastimado, y todo eso sería mi culpa. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

En vano intenté hacer contacto visual con Jacob. Bien, si él quería dañarse el trasero, que lo hiciera. "Compórtate" le advertí, sintiéndome más como su madre que como su mejor amiga.

Silenciosamente, se alejó de mi y salió por la puerta. Suspiré. Jake aun tenía que crecer, vivir y hacer cosas en su vida. Todo lo que podía pedir es que no fuera bastante estúpido para atacar a Edward. Sabía que ambos estaban furiosos y sufriendo, por lo que su sentido común no serviría esta vez. Mientras los seguía hacia la puerta, Edward me dio la mejor mirada que pudo conseguir, la que resultó ser una adolorida media sonrisa.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse, y entonces todos guardaron silencio. Me volví hacia Rose, "Tú no crees que ellos…" no creí necesario terminar la oración.

"No lo sé" Rose no parecía estar totalmente concentrada. Entrecerré los ojos suavemente. Bien, no había forma que Edward cayera, con toda su familia cerca y eso era todo lo que a ella le importaba. Seguramente ella vería la muerte de Jacob como algo bueno.

"Me dirán si ellos…" intenté otra vez, preguntando a todos en general. Alguien debía decirme si es que mi marido y mi mejor amigo estuvieran haciéndose pedazos ahí afuera.

Emmett me respondió. "Ya no puedo escucharlos. No lo sé" sonada decepcionado. Me estremecí. Seguramente a Emmett le encantaría salir y luchar junto a Edward si de eso se tratara.

Sentí que el color desaparecía de mi cara. Mi voz salió como un débil suspiro. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no los puedes escuchar?"

"Están demasiado lejos para lograr escuchar." Respondió Alice, antes de ver mi cara. "estoy segura que todo estará bien." Añadió rápidamente.

Los miré a todos en la habitación, sintiéndome aterrorizada. Alice no vería si ellos luchaban. Nadie podía oír si comenzaban a pelear tampoco. ¿Por qué Edward me torturaba así? Si no planeaba herir a Jake, ¿por qué se había ido lejos de donde pudiéramos escuchar?

Pude sentir cómo comenzaba a hiperventilar. "Por favor que no se hagan daño, Por favor que no se hagan daño. Por favor que no se hagan daño, por favor…" repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

"Bella, cálmate" dijo Jasper mientras deslizaba una nube de calma sobre mí. No quería calmarme. Quería que Edward y Jacob estuvieran donde pudiera verlos.

"Tú podrías traerlos de vuelta" dije en voz baja después de unos minutos intentando calmarme, sin referirme a ninguno en específico. Quizás me estaba volviendo paranoica. Era posible.

"No es necesario" dijo Carlisle con amabilidad. Lo miré dudosa. Claro que era necesario. "Han regresado a nuestra área de escucha. No sucedió nada"

El remordimiento me recorrió. No tenía fe en Edward ni en Jacob. Esperé en silencio, mirando la puerta, donde sabía que entrarían pronto.

Escuché la puerta del frente abrirse, y cerrarse otra vez unos segundos después. Entonces, Edward y Jake entraron. Jacob se quedó cerca de la puerta mientras Edward avanzaba por la habitación. Jake parecía estar enfermo por algo.

Fue entonces cuando sentí regresar mis nervios. ¿Qué era tan secreto que Edward no quería que su familia escuchara? ¿Y qué sucedía con Jake? ¿Por qué parecía tan… disgustado?

"Vamos a dejar que Jacob y Bella hablen en privado" dijo Edward. Ah, su voz de muerto había regresado.

Sentí a Rose removerse violentamente detrás de mí, antes de posar una mano en mi mejilla. Era casi maternal. "Sobre mis cenizas" dijo entre dientes. Fue como una fuerte reacción.

"Bella." Comenzó Edward, sin siquiera escuchar a Rose. Se giró hacia mí. "Jacob quiere hablar contigo, ¿temes estar sola con él?"

¿De qué estaba hablando Edward? ¿Asustada de estar a solas con… Jake? ¡Por supuesto que no! Miré a Jake, viendo si la pregunta de Edward tenía más sentido para él. Su cara no lo delató, por lo que miré a Rosalie.

"Rose, está bien. Jake no nos hará daño. Ve con Edward" dije en una calma y tranquila voz.

"puede ser un truco" dijo mirando primero a Edward y Jake y luego a mí.

"No veo como" dos veces en los pasados cinco minutos había desconfiado de mi mejor amigo. Y no iba a ir a por la tercera.

"Carlisle y yo estaremos siempre donde puedas vernos, Rosalie." La cortó Edward, con ira en su voz. "Somos los únicos a quienes teme."

Su comentario fue tan doloroso. Yo nunca jamás estaría asustada de Edward. Por él incluso pensarlo…"No Edward, yo no…" mi voz salió ahogada en lágrimas otra vez.

Negó con la cabeza antes de mostrarme una miserable sonrisa. "No quise decir eso, Bella. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí." ¿Realmente me estaba diciendo que estaba bien? ¿Qué no debía preocuparme por él? ¿Creía que estaba tan mal que no podía darme cuenta de su angustia?

"Todos, por favor" la voz de Edward estaba temblando. Pude ver que estaba a punto de desmoronarse otra vez, y quería estar fuera de mí vista para eso. Me dolía que él creyera que no merecía ver el sufrimiento que yo había provocado.

El resto de la familia también lo notó. Se pusieron de pie y salieron sin decir palabra, excepto Rosalie.

"Rose, quiero que vayas" susurré, no quería forzar a que Edward se desmoronara o sollozara mientras estaba conmigo.

Rosalie señaló a Edward para que saliera él primero., y él lo hizo con último vistazo. Después de amenazar a Jake con la mirada, Rosalie también salió. Ahora, tal vez, podría saber qué había ocurrió exactamente entre Edward y Jake.

Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Por fin!!

Crap!!

Lo siento, trabajos, clases, trabajos, clases, y clase sy trabajos y… sueño…

Las quiero!

Gracias!

Miles!!


	15. algo por lo que vale la pena morir

**Capítulo 15:**

**Algo por lo que vale la pena morir.**

Tan pronto como Rosalie se marchó, Jake atravesó la habitación en unos pocos pasos y se acuclilló en el suelo frente a mí. Estaba debatiéndome entre si debería o no moverme para ofrecerle sentarse junto a i, pero sólo pensar en forzar a mi cuerpo a moverse a una posición sentada me hizo temblar. No, Jake podía permanecer sentado en el suelo. No parecía importarle.

Sin una palabra, probablemente, hundido en sus propios pensamientos, Jake toó mis manos en una de las suyas. ¿Había subido unos grados? S sentía incluso más caliente de lo normal. Mientras sostenía mis manos, no sentí ni la más mínima necesidad de apartarlo. No había nada romántico en el gesto.

"No te mentiré, Bells. Estás horrible." Dijo sin una pizca de aquel gran espíritu del mejor amigo que solía tener. Basada en cuan horrible me sentía podía suponer que tan mal andaba mi apariencia.

"Lo sé. Asusta verme." No necesitaba decirle que había pasado lo horrible hace algunos días. Ahora… no podía pensar en un adjetivo lo bastante fuerte. ¿Mortíferamente atroz, tal vez?

"Aterradora como la cosa del pantano" estuvo de acuerdo.

Reí, con una sensación extraña. Había sonreído débilmente unas pocas veces, seguro, pero no había reído realmente hace... bastante. Jake había llegado con el adjetivo perfecto, sin incluir la palabra "muerte2 en ninguna de sus variaciones. Estaba siendo mi sol personal otra vez, encontrando maneras de traerme pequeñas porciones de felicidad. Decidí decírselo.

"Me alegra tanto tenerte acá. Se siente bien sonreír. No sé cuánto drama soy capaz de aguantar." Siempre había odiado los dramas en la escuela y en la secundaria, y ni siquiera se acercaban a lo que estaba pasando ahora. Con gusto tomaría todos los chismes y rumores otra vez si pudieran hacer que la miseria se fuera.

Jake rodó sus ojos, sin preocuparse por ser respetuoso con esto. Bien, él tenía un punto.

"Está bien, está bien. Volveré a ser yo." Acordé. Si tuviera que negarlo, seguramente él tendría algo brillante en respuesta a lo que no podría contestar.

"Sí, lo harás." Se detuvo por un segundo, antes de continuar en voz más alta. "¿En qué estabas pensando, Bella? En serio."

Internamente, me sobresalté. Jake no era estúpido. ¿Era realmente tan difícil, al menos, intentar entender lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza? No necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. Bueno, entonces, quizás acá había otra pequeña parte del plan de Edward y Jacob.

"¿Te pidió que hablaras conmigo?" pregunté, suavemente, echando una mirada a la puerta por donde Edward había salido.

"Algo así. Aunque no logro entender por qué él cree que me escucharás. Nunca lo has hecho antes."

Suspiré, sabiendo exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación. Él iba a acariciar mi cara.

"Te lo dije." Lo corté. En mi cabeza jamás imaginé que este comentario podría irritarme tanto. Me estaba saliendo un poco de mis casillas, tuve un chispazo de mal genio.

"¿Sabías que el 'te lo dije' tiene un hermano, Jacob?" me detuve para darle un espacio a mi chiste, sólo un efecto dramático. "Su nombre es 'cierra tu maldita boca'" tuve que esforzarme para ocultar mi sonrisa.

"Está bueno" me felicitó. Pude ver que cualquier pesar que hubiera tenido hasta hace un segundo se había evaporado.

Sin poder seguir ocultando mi sonrisa, dejé que la viera. Eso fue algo doloroso, ya que no había usado esos músculos por bastante tiempo. "No me puedo quedar con el crédito, lo saqué de un capítulo que repitieron de Los Simpson." No había visto un capítulo desde hace tiempo.

"Me lo perdí."

"Era divertido." Me encantaba la irrelevancia de nuestra conversación. Era como cuando estábamos en su garaje, o caminando por la playa. Fácil como respirar… pero, en realidad, respirar ya no era fácil. Nada lo era.

Este pensamiento provocó que un flas atravesara mi mente. Estaba hiperventilando porque Edward y Jacob habían tenido una conversación súper secreta "mantengamos a Bella fuera de esto".

"¿De verdad te pidió que hablaras conmigo?" pregunté después de unos minutos en silencio. No estaba segura de si Jake iba a ser honesto, pero no lograba ver una razón por la que él mentiría.

Asintió. "para intentar meter algo de sentido común en tu cabeza. Lo que es una batalla perdida incluso antes de comenzarla." Parecía como si estuviera intentando no rodar sus ojos.

Y acá estaba otra vez Edward, insultando mi sentido común, con Jake dentro, también. Necesitaba enseñarles que estar embarazada no significaba que el poder cerebral disminuía.

"¿Entonces, por qué aceptaste?" no había nada oculto en mi voz, sólo pura curiosidad. Él no respondió, y pude ver que estaba pensando profundamente en algo. La preocupación y la tristeza eran evidentes en su rostro.

"No va a funcionar, tu sabes. Yo lo creo." Ayer tuve que decirme lo mismo, mentalmente.

Miré mis manos en las suyas y vi que estaban temblando, porque él estaba temblando, pero no era de una forma violenta, como antes lo había visto. Incluso parecía que Jake no lo había notado que su cuerpo entero estaba tiritando.

"¿La demencia es uno de tus síntomas?" gruñó. Reí otra vez porque definitivamente esa podía ser una posibilidad. Yo no soy médico, pero haría sentido que la falta de comida, más dormir poco y el estrés del embarazo podían equivaler fácilmente a un poco de locura.

"Tal vez. No diré que las cosas serán fáciles, Jake." Estaba demostrado que esos sería casi imposible. Ya lo era. Pero debe haber alguna forma que esto resultara beneficioso para todos. "Tú más que nadie. Que tienes algo de magia que te ayudará a que todo vaya bien"

"¿Qué estás balbuceando?" preguntó con un tono molesto. No estaba balbuceando., y Jake lo sabía. Seguramente él veía a dónde iría a parar esta conversación.

"Edward una vez me dijo que eso tuyo de la imprimación, era como "Sueño de una noche de verano, como mágico." Hice una pausa, recordando. Todo era mucho más fácil entonces, incluso con la enemistad de Edward y Jake. Enemistad que aun había, pero ellos ahora peleaban por una causa común. Unidos por segunda vez. "Encontrarás a quien estás buscando, Jacob, y quizás entonces todo esto tendrá sentido." Continué. Él necesitaba ver que yo no era su única alternativa. Debía haber alguien mucho más amable y desinteresada ahí afuera, alguien que lo mereciera. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, yo ciertamente no lo merecía.

Me sorprendí cuando lo escuché gruñir, agitándose más que antes. Aparentemente él no había previsto hacia dónde se dirigía esto como yo lo había asumido. "Si piensas que mi imprimación le dará sentido a toda esta locura…" no pudo terminar, demasiado furioso para concluir su frase. "¿Realmente piensas que el hecho que algún día conozca a una extraña, hará que esto esté bien?" indicó bruscamente mi vientre. Sí, así lo creía. No podía enfrentar todo lo que había hecho, pero si podría hacerlo feliz otra vez.

Él continuó "¡Entonces dime de qué sirve, Bella! ¿De qué sirve que te ame? ¿De qué sirve que_ tú_ lo ames a _él_? Cuando mueras, ¿Cómo es que todo estará bien otra vez?" yo no iba a morir. ¿Por qué era tan increíblemente difícil para todos creerlo?

Continuó murmurando. "¿De qué sirve todo este dolor? ¡El mío, el tuyo, el de él!" ¿Por qué le preocupaba el dolor que yo misma me estaba causando? Esto no estaba bien. "Lo vas a matar a él también, no es que me importe." Ouch. No necesitaba escuchar eso, ya lo sabía demasiado bien. "¿Entonces, cuál es el sentido de esta retorcida historia de amor? Si hay algo de sentido, entonces, por favor, muéstramelo, Bella, porque no logro verlo." pude notar que en su voz había una clara nota de histeria.

Suspiré, sabiendo cuánta agonía debía estar conteniendo en su interior para que lograra mostrarlo en su voz. "Aun no lo sé, Jake, pro solo…" estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa con mi elección de palabras, no quería incomodarlo más. "Siento… que esto, de alguna forma, irá bien, aunque ahora sea difícil de ver." Hice una pausa. "Supongo que lo puedes llamar fe." _"Algo que a todos nos vendría bien tener un poco."_ Agregué mentalmente.

Parecía que a pesar de mi cuidado, le había dado otra vez en algún punto. "¡Estás muriendo por _nada_, Bella! ¡Por nada!"

No, estaba muriendo por algo. Y si llegaba a estar en el peor de los casos, era algo por lo que valía la pena morir. El amor de madre me estaba llenando, amablemente puse una mano protectoramente sobre mi vientre. Amaba a mi pequeño EJ como nunca había amado a nadie. Además, no íbamos a llegar _al peor de los casos_, por lo que esta conversación no era necesaria.

"No voy a morir. Mantendré mi corazón latiendo. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ello." Le aseguraba a Jake tanto como me lo aseguraba a mi misma

"Eso es un montón de basura, Bella." Entrecerré los ojos levemente. Si él no estaba de acuerdo, no tenía por qué hacerlo así. "Estás intentando mantener esto de forma sobre natural. Una persona normal no podría. No eres lo bastante fuerte." Dijo claramente, dejando mis manos libres para tomar mi cara. Dejé que sus duras palabras rebotaran en mí. _Puedo hacerlo. Pudo hacerlo._

"Puedo hacerlo, puedo." Seguí repitiendo, esta vez en voz alta. Me concentré en EJ y nuestro brillante futuro, tratando que las palabras de Jacob no me llegaran.

"No me parece. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? Espero que tengas uno." Continuó con la misma voz grave de antes.

Bueno, obviamente lo tenía. No me iba a quedar sentada esperando morir. Asentí. A él no le gustaría a dónde se dirigía el plan, así que jugueteé con el borde de la colcha. "¿Sabías que Esme saltó de un precipicio? Cuando ella era humana, quiero decir." No estaba segura de si ella quería que compartiera esto con Jacob, pero lo pensé hasta después de haberlo dicho.

"¿Y?"

"Ella estuvo tan cerca de morir que ni siquiera se molestaron en llevarla a la sala de emergencias… la llevaron directo a la morgue. Aunque su corazón aun latía, cuando Carlisle la encontró…" podía dejar que Jacob imaginara el resto de la historia.

El fuego desapareció tan pronto como la comprensión apareció n su rostro. "No planeas sobrevivir a esto como humana." Sentí mi cara desmoronarse cuando supe que había estado en lo correcto. Jake, inconscientemente, aun tenía una pequeña esperanza de que cambiara de idea y permaneciera humana.

"No. No soy estúpida" dejé de esconderme y busqué sus ojos. "_Eso es estúpido, Bella_" estaba escrito en ellos. "Aunque supongo que tendrás tu propia opinión de este asunto."

"Vampirización de emergencia" murmuró, claramente molesto por lo que había escuchado. Bueno, no podía esperar que le gustara. Después de todo, los hombres-lobo y vampiros _son_ enemigos naturales. Pero… nosotros seríamos distintos al resto de ellos. Yo amaba a Jake demasiado para dejar que un pequeño (ok, gigante) cambio exterior destruyera la amistad que habíamos creado. No iba a dejar a Jake como había hecho con Charlie.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 14**

Sólo diré dos cosas:

Reviews. Si es que aun siguen leyendo la historia a pesar de mis demoras, porque de hoy en más mi tiempo libre se reducirá a su mínima expresión, así que si seguiré traduciendo, espero hacerlo para quienes leen, obvio. Si no hay una cantidad considerable de comentarios, temo que mi lista de prioridades ya está y… bueno, ya saben, diez personas que lean y sigo. Lamento por esos nueve si es que están, pero... ... Adsfa… …no puedo ser así. xD actualizaré, pero más lentamente, como ahora D: ódienme. Lo siento. Pero mientras más lean, más presión _(*y culpa por no colgar* lalala)_ siento. ¿Me explico?

Y lo otro es…. Este capítulo va –de alguna extraña forma- en memoria de **Daddy's Little Cannibal**. Una pequeña manera de recordarla y agradecer todo lo que nos dio.

Adiós.

[Gracias por las correcciones que me han hecho, prometo editar los capis anteriores… en cuanto tenga tiempo D;]


	16. Hiriendo aun más a Jake

**Capítulo 16:**

**Hiriendo aun más a Jake**

Había esperado que Jake rechazara mi decisión de convertirme en vampiro. Intenté razonar con él, pero no lo había hecho de todo corazón. No importaba qué le dijera, nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Tuve que explicarle que la "Vampirización de emergencia", como la había llamado, había funcionado con Esme, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Como era de esperar, su opinión no cambió en lo absoluto.

"Escúchame, Bells, no hagas esto de esta forma." Dijo lentamente, ahora él intentaba razonar conmigo. Respiró profundamente, más como si intentara reagrupar sus pensamientos. "No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde, Bella. No así." Como si alguna forma lo fuera a hacer feliz. ¿Por qué importaba si me convertía en vampiro ahora, luego o mañana?. El continuó. "Vive. ¿Está bien? Sólo vive. No me hagas esto, no se lo hagas a él. Jake casi estaba suplicando. Su furia hacia mí, en su opinión, estúpidamente había desaparecido, dejando detrás una nube de angustia.

Jake aclaró su voz, tomando rápidamente, respiraciones cortas debido a su preocupación. "¿Tú sabes lo que él hará cuando mueras? Lo has visto antes. ¿Quieres que regrese donde esos asesinos italianos?" su voz era dura, cada palabra entraba en mi como un cuchillo. Sí, sabía lo que haría Edward, no quería pensar en ello, pero era parte de la dura realidad. Edward se suicidaría si yo moría. Él no iba a intentar vivir, ni siquiera por el bien de la familia o el bebé.

Mi dolor debió ser evidente en mi rostro ya que él suavizó el tono, o al menos logro que pareciera que no me estaba gritando. "¿Recuerdas cuando fui atacado por los neófitos? ¿Qué me dijiste?" me estremecí con su pregunta, recordando cuan mal herido había estado Jacob por… mi culpa. La lucha completa había sido mi culpa.

Junté mis labios, forzándome a aguantar la culpa que estaba a punto de superarme. Sí que podía recordar que me había dicho cuando estaba herido, pero era una situación completamente diferente.

"Me dijiste que fuera bueno e hiciera caso a Carlisle. ¿Y qué hice? Escuché al vampiro. Por ti."

Esto era una mierda. Quería señalar que Carlisle era médico, el único capaz de manejar sus heridas, por lo que obviamente debía escucharle. En lugar de eso, elegí no compartir mi opinión, diciéndome que no iba a arruinar la última conversación amigable que tendríamos.

"Lo escuchaste porque era lo correcto" lo corregí, en una amable versión de mis pensamientos.

Tomó el lugar del pacificador. "Está bien… Como quieras."

Ya había elegido mi razón. Porque n su caso, era lo más inteligente para hacer. "no es lo correcto ahora" y una vez más sentí la devoción por EJ llenándome. Miré con amor hacia redondeado estómago. Imaginar una vida sin él era como imaginar una vida sin Edward. Inaceptable. Horrible. "No voy a matarlo" susurré para mi bebé y para Jake

Las manos de Jake temblaban lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo notara también. No había dicho nada tan malo, por lo que no comprendí su reacción. No tuve que preguntármelo por mucho tiempo.

"Oh, no había escuchado la gran noticia. Un revoltoso niño, ¿eh? Debí traer algunos globos azules." Murmuró, mientras la imagen de Jake en el porche de los Cullen con una docena de globos azules se cruzaba por mi mente. Internamente, suspiré otra vez. Aunque Jake jamás haría eso, alguien más podría hacerlo. Era de lo más común. Me habría gustado algo así.

También vi la imagen de alguien llegando con globos azules, para encontrarse con que yo tenía a una niña. Me ruboricé al pensar en eso. "No sé si es un niño. Los ultrasonidos no funcionan. La membrana alrededor del bebé es demasiado fuerte, como su piel. Por lo que es un pequeño misterio. Pero siempre he visto a un niño en mi mente" Porqué le estaba explicando todo esto a Jake, si él no estaba interesado, no estaba realmente segura.

"Ahí no hay un hermoso bebé, Bella" dijo. Como si él supiera más que yo.

"Ya veremos" dije sonriendo. Tenía trabajando mi instinto maternal. Si alguien podía tener una idea de cómo iba a ser el bebé, ese alguien era yo.

"Tú no." contradijo insolentemente, sin rodeos, otra vez diciéndome que iba a morir. Dejé que sus palabras me rebotaran.

"Eres tan pesimista, Jacob. Existe la posibilidad que salga adelante con esto." Junté mis cejas, frunciéndole el ceño. No respondió, pero su opinión fue evidente cuando comenzó a respirar más agitadamente y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar aun más que antes. Aparentemente, acababa de decir algo lo bastante estúpido que el dolor se había enmascarado con a furia. Suavemente acaricié su cabeza y pasé mi mano por su mejilla, antes de decir, "Jake, esto va a salir bien, shhh, está bien."

Mantuvo sus ojos abajo, pensando. Al principio, parecía que no me había escuchado, e iba a seguir murmurando palabras para calmarlo, cuando dijo, "No. Esto no va a salir bien" su voz tembló y vi lágrimas bajando por su cara. Lo había herido otra vez. Tiernamente, quité sus lágrimas, tranquilizándolo otra vez.

"¿Qué pretendes, Bella? Pensé que todo lo que querías era ser vampiro más que nada. Y ahora te estás rindiendo? Esto no tienen sentido. ¿Desde cuándo quieres desesperadamente ser madre? ¿si tanto lo querías, por qué te casaste con un vampiro?

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Suspiré antes de intentar explicar mi decisión. Él no lo iba a entender. Esto es de esas cosas que no puedes comprender hasta que lo vives tú mismo. De todas formas lo intenté. "No es así. Realmente no me importaba tener un bebé. Ni siquiera lo pensé. No es sólo tener un bebé." Esta parte me había asustado un poco en el pasado. Había visto videos de nacimientos y no eran algo grato. Continué, "es… bueno… éste bebé."

Él sólo me observó por unos pocos segundos, y entonces dijo, "Es un asesino, Bella. Mírate"

No necesitaba hacerlo; era perfectamente consiente que me veía horrible. Pero no era justo que todos culparan a EJ por esto. Él no había hecho nada. "No lo es. Soy yo, soy yo, soy yo la que es débil y humana. Pero pudo con esto Jake, puedo."

Me cortó, parecía lívido. "Aw, ¡vamos, cállate, Bella! Puedes ir con esta mierda con esos vampiros, pero a mí no me engañas. Sabes que no vas a lograrlo."

Le gruñí. Estaba siendo el normal, grosero y pesimista de siempre. "No lo sé. Estoy preocupada por ello, seguro." Me encogí de hombros.

"Estoy preocupada por ello" repitió venenosamente. Iba a responderle "Sí" ferozmente, pero tuve la familiar sensación de ser pateada en el estómago, lo cual era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Exhalé ante la potencia de la patada, ¿Cómo era posible que los dos estuviéramos muriendo y aun así tuviera la suficiente fuerza para causarme tanto dolor? No podía ganar, ¿Verdad? Sin pensarlo m levanté la camiseta de Edward para verificar los daños. Era peor de lo que había esperado.

_**FIN **_

_**CAPÍTULO **_

_**16**_

_Siento que el cap sea tan corto y aun así me demore mil años en actualizar, pero comencé a trabajar y estoy en periodo de exámenes y tengo vida y... las mismas excusas de siempre… ya saben._

_He de esperar para ver si continúo el segundo mes de prueba en el trabajo, de no ser así, tendría más tiempo, pero… bueno. _

_Adios._


	17. La oferta de Edward

**Capítulo 17:**

**La oferta de Edward**

Observé impactada mi vientre por unos segundos, antes de recordar que Jake estaba junto a mí. Forcé a mis ojos a alejar la mirada de mis golpes para verlo mirar mi estómago, su boca abierta sin emitir sonido. Acomodé la camiseta en su lugar, unos segundos demasiado tarde. ¿Sería apropiado actuar como si nada hubiese pasado? No quería enfrentar lo que había visto.

"Él es fuerte, eso es todo" defendí a EJ, sabiendo que Jake no pasaría por alto mis lesiones.

"Bella." Dijo, sonando como si fuera a comenzar a llorar otra vez. Noté que tenía ese filo de dureza que había estado ausente. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos. Tenía una expresión similar a la de Edward. "Bella, no hagas esto."

"Jake…" comencé.

"Escúchame y no te levantes otra vez ¿Vale? Tú solo escucha. ¿Y qué pasaría si...? "se cortó a sí mismo, con la voz ronca de implicaciones. Quizás me estaba perdiendo algo obvio, pero no podía ver hacia dónde iba.

"¿Qué sucede si qué?

"¿Qué pasaría si no fuera sólo algo de una vez? ¿Si no fuera un todo o nada? ¿Si escuchas a Carlisle como una buena chica y sigues con vida?

"No…" comencé amargamente. Quería decirle que no iba a matar a EJ, y que no iba a morir. Pero él no me dio oportunidad.

"Aun no he terminado, si lo hicieras, podrías seguir con vida e intentarlo de nuevo. Este embarazo no va a salir bien. Haz otra intentona."

Arrugué el ceño, no estaba de humor para acertijos. No era amable de su parte hacerme pensar demasiado cuando mi cerebro no funcionaba por la falta de alimentos. Jake también entrecerró los ojos, sus cejas se habían hecho una. Toqué el lugar donde sus cejas se unían, suavizando su frente.

Me quedé en silencio, antes de rendirme y pedirle una aclaración. "No entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres con intentarlo otra vez? Tú no creerás que Edward va a dejarme…" me callé, permitiendo que Jake sólo se diera cuenta que Edward no me dejaría hacerlo. Su arruga se profundizó, entonces pude ver que él había entendido "¿Y qué diferencia habría? Estoy segura que cualquier bebé…"

Pero una vez más me interrumpió. "Sí, cualquier bebé _como este_ sería lo mismo."

Guau, estaba siendo tan claro… "¿Qué?" le pregunté otra vez.

Frunció el ceño, no tenía las agallas para continuar. Él había dicho "Cualquier niño _como ese_" bueno, ¿qué significaba eso?, naturalmente, si yo tenía un hijo, iba a ser de Edward. Él era mi marido. Tuve otro flashback, sólo unos días atrás, después que Edward tuviera otro de sus derrumbes, había mencionado otra de sus alternativas. Inseminación artificial. Aparentemente, Jake pensaba lo mismo.

Parpadeé y miré a Jake. "Oh… ¡uh!... por favor, Jacob. ¿Tú crees que mataría a mi bebé y lo reemplazaría por cualquier sustituto genético? ¿Inseminación artificial?" sentí mi enojo crecer. "¿Por qué querría el bebé de algún extraño? ¿Suponer que no habría diferencia y podría reemplazarlo?"

"No quise decir eso. No un extraño." Murmuró cuando continué mirándolo con una expresión hostil.

"¿Entonces qué estás diciendo?" pregunté, inclinándome hacia él.

"Nada, no estoy diciendo nada. Como siempre." Respondió rápidamente. ¿Qué diablos? Jake siempre tenía algo que decir. Algo había cambiado. ¿Edward le había dicho algo allá afuera?

"¿De dónde viene eso?"

"Olvídalo, Bella."

Lo miré suspicazmente, intentando forzarlo a que me mirara a los ojos. "¿Te dijo él que me hablaras de esto?" le pregunté. Tendría sentido. Él no querría que Rosalie supiera de su nuevo plan de ataque, por lo que llevó la conversación a una distancia donde nadie pudiese escuchar.

"No" respondió, de manera poco convincente. Dudó antes de responder, lo que era una respuesta por sí misma.

"No lo hizo, ¿verdad?" presioné.

"No, realmente. No dijo nada sobre lo de ese asunto artificial." Respondió Jake inmediatamente.

Le creí. Si Edward le hubiera dicho que me hablara de esta nueva opción, Jake al menos habría recordado cómo llamarla. Sentí otra ola de culpabilidad recorrerme. Involuntariamente, me dejé caer en el sillón, sintiendo como si repentinamente toda la energía que me quedaba me estuviera abandonando. Me sentí terrible, en el sentido culpable.

Miré lejos en el muro, pensando. Era el mismo que Edward había estado mirando ayer después que vomité otras galletas. Fruncí el ceño, recordando. "Él haría cualquier cosa por mí, y lo estoy hiriendo tanto…" no podría decir si estaba diciendo esas palabras en voz alta o sólo en mi cabeza. No me importaba. Recorrí mi estómago con mis manos. "¿Pero que está pensando? ¿De verdad cree que cambiaría esto por el bebé de cualquier extraño? Por qué no puede sólo…" mi voz iba disminuyendo hasta que se perdió entre las lágrimas. No podría decir cuántas de mis palabras escuchó Jake.

Era vagamente consciente de que Jake seguía hablándome, pero estaba más interesada en entender el acertijo que me había dado hacía un rato. Estaba intentando conectar las palabras "intentarlo otra vez" y "no de un extraño".

"¿No de un extraño?" murmuré. Rindiéndome otra vez ante la incapacidad de mi cerebro, me volví hacia Jake. "¿Qué fue lo que Edward te dijo exactamente?" Esperaba que Edward no pudiera escucharme.

"Nada. Él solo pensó que tú me escucharías."

"No eso." Dije impaciente. "A cerca de intentarlo otra vez."

Finalmente, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Edward necesitaba hablar con Jake en un lugar donde nadie los escuchara. Él le había dicho a Jake que hablara de "intentarlo otra vez". Jake dijo "no de un extraño." _Jake_ no era un extraño.

"Guau." Dije, sin poder conectar más palabras. Estaba demasiado impactada. Jake miró al piso, como avergonzado o algo así. Edward estaba intentando que... Jake y yo… tuviéramos… un… hijo. Edward. Mi Edward. Él me estaba lanzando a su peor enemigo. "¿Él haría cualquier cosa, verdad?"

"Te dije que estaba loco. Literalmente, Bells."

Incluso en estas circunstancias, bromeé a Jacob. "Me sorprende que no se lo dijeras en seguida. Meterlo en problemas." Dije en son de broma.

Él me miró a los ojos nuevamente. "Piensa en ello." Intentó sonreír, pero resultó más como una mueca.

Me puse seria nuevamente. "No es mucho lo que puedes hacer por mí, ¿verdad? No sé por qué te molestas. No merezco esto."

"No hay diferencia, ¿verdad?"

"Nop." Suspiré. "No esta vez. Desearía poder explicarte para que lograras entender." Inmediatamente dejé que mi mente buscara una forma de explicar mi amor por EJ con algo en su vida. Bueno, podía compararlo con algo en la mía. "No puedo herirle –señalé mi vientre- como tomar un arma y dispararte a tí. Lo amo."

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que querer lo equivocado, Bella?" Preguntó sin comprender.

"No lo creo." Dije obstinadamente.

Jake se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. "Confía en mí." Se puso de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunté, con un filo de histeria en mi voz. Necesitaba que mi sol se quedara junto a mí.

"No hago nada bueno quedándome acá."

Alcé mi mano, sabiendo que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se quedara junto a mí si él no lo quería. No habría sido capaz de hacerlo incluso de haber contado con toda mi fuerza. "No te vayas."

Su expresión no se suavizó. "No pertenezco a este lugar. Debo regresar."

"¿Por qué viniste hoy?" pregunté, casi intentando comprar más tiempo junto a él.

"Sólo para ver si en realidad estabas viva. No creí que estuvieras enferma como dijo Charlie." Respondió. Debí saber que él no se tragaría la historia de la enfermedad, pero aun así no lograba entender que él quisiera venir a verme en mi "Edición vampira". En realidad, no importaba.

"¿Vendrás otra vez? Antes que…" no pude terminar.

"No vendré a verte morir, Bella." Escupió sin rodeos.

Parpadeé, antes de decir "Tienes razón, tienes razón. _Debes _irte." Las palabras a penas salieron de mi boca cuando él ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta. Mordí mi labio, luchando contra las nuevas lágrimas. "Adiós. Te quiero, Jake"

Sentí otro golpe de EJ, y puse mis manos sobre mi estómago, recordándome que este sacrificio era necesario. Esto tenía que suceder.

"Seguro, seguro…" dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Mordí mi labio con más fuerza, escuchando el inmenso silencio de la casa.

"Adiós." Susurré con la voz ronca, sabiendo que él estaba muy lejos ahora. Me forcé a guardar cada recuerdo suyo en mi banco permanente de recuerdos antes que pudiera olvidarlo. Su cara. Su risa. Si olor. Su voz. Si sonrisa. Todo. "Te extrañaré."

**FIN CAPÍTULO 17**

**Nota de autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Debo admitir que estaba bastante preocupada por si no cumplía con sus expectativas (…)**

_Nota de traductora y lectora:_

_Casi lloro… dios, es como volver a esa parte de Eclipse cuando se despide de Jake… ¡Ah!, Bella, cómo me haces sufrir… pobre Jacob, ¡cómo me lo haces sufrir! Si no fuera porque voy traduciendo de a pocos me largo a llorar como una magdalena._

_Bueno chicas… -¿hay algún chico?- tengo buenas noticias ____ Estoy en mis vacaciones, y como no haré nada… nada. Dedicaré la mayor parte de mi tiempo frente al PC a traducir el fic, pretendo subir un cap cada tres o cuatro días durante las dos semanas y días que me quedan de vacas. Y así ponerme al día… no sé si me hace feliz o no que la autora esté escribiendo más –ya tiene como 40 capítulos :S -. De verdad me sorprende… creía que sólo haría los capítulos de Jacob. Como voy leyendo a medida que traduzco, la verdad no sé si es un fic de ella o la continuación de… no sé. Ya veremos._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo. Su comentario es mi paga. Las quiero, ¡adiós!_


	18. Agujas

**Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, agregado a favoritos, suscrito y / o leen esta historia.**

**DISCLAIMER**: "Crepúsculo" no me pertenece ni los personajes ni la idea. La historia tampoco, solo me limito a traducir lo que tan bien escribió Taylorjn

**Capítulo 18: **

**Agujas**

Él se había ido. Jake se había ido. Nunca, jamás lo volvería a ver. Cerré mis ojos, desesperada por retener las lágrimas. No las dejaría caer. No ayudaban, no lo traerían de vuelta. Me había estado despidiendo de él una y otra vez, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

Pasando por tanto dolor, lo necesitaba aquí junto a mí. Pero, difícilmente podría pedirle que se quedara y me "viera morir", como había dicho. No podía herirlo de esa forma. Había hecho le mejor para él, y no lo podía culpar por ello.

Sentí que unos fríos brazos me rodeaban suavemente, cuidando no sostenerme con demasiada fuerza. No fue necesario que alzara la vista para saber que pertenecían a Edward. Él amablemente intento calmarme con palabras sin sentido. También escuché a alguien sisear muy bajito. A Rose no parecía gustarle que Edward se hubiese acercado tanto a mí antes que ella lo hiciera.

"Estoy bien." Susurré, entre pequeños sollozos. "Ya sabía que no se quedaría. Fui estúpida al pensar…" ¿Pensar qué? ¿Realmente había considerado la ida de que Jake se quedara conmigo? ¿No lo conocía lo suficiente?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, sollozando en silencio mientras Edward amablemente acariciaba mi cabello. Lo único que sabía, era que cuando el sueño viniera y me alejara del dolor, estaría agradecida de ello. Ni siquiera importaba que las pesadillas aun me atormentaran.

Mi siesta fue intranquila, nunca lo bastante clara para establecer una línea entre las veces que estaba despierta y cuando dormía. Todo estaba borroso en ambos casos. Cuando estaba despierta (o parcialmente despierta) podía escuchar a los Cullen murmurando, pero generalmente no me preocupaba por saber de qué hablaban.

"Ella se está poniendo muy pálida." Escuché que alguien decía. Aunque no podía reconocer de quién era la voz, podría decir que era de una mujer. "…no me gusta su color…"

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" ahora era esa voz que podría reconocer en cualquier parte, aunque estuviera así de tenso. Hubiese querido obligarme a despertar y confortarlo, pero la necesidad por dormir era más poderosa.

"Necesita alimentarse," escuché decir a alguien pensativamente. "Urgentemente." Oh, sí, claro que lo necesitaba.

"¿Una intravenosa?" la voz de Edward otra vez, dirigiéndose a la dirección opuesta, con una chispa de esperanza. "¿Funcionará?"

"Valdría la pena intentarlo." Noté que alguien se había puesto de pie, dejaba la habitación y regresaba tres segundos después. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente por el pánico.

Edward estaba a mi lado, con Rosalie, junto a él. El resto de la familia estaba de pie en distintos lugares de la habitación. Carlisle estaba cerca de la puerta, con aguja, cinta adhesiva de hospital, una banda atada en mi brazo, y alcohol entre sus manos.

"¿Intravenosa?" exclamé. Estaba dispuesta a evitar las agujas a toda costa. "¿No deberíamos intentar... más galletas primero?" no pude alzar mi cabeza. Sólo pensarlo me provocó una mueca.

"No. No sería una buena idea en tu… estado actual…" logró decir Edward. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Por qué no? nunca nos importó probar mi estómago antes." Puntualicé, luchando por mi causa. Las agujas estabas en mi lista de los diez más odiados.

"Bella, no estás…" comenzó Alice con la misma voz torturada de Edward.

Sentí una fuerte punzada de hambre, y cerré mis ojos, sopesando mis opciones. ¿agujas o punzadas hambre? Bueno, básicamente ¿Agujas o muerte?

"Agujas" me respondí inmediatamente, estremeciéndome. Sólo intentaría no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Rosalie amablemente sostuvo mi mano.

"Es solo una pequeña aguja. Carlisle es un buen médico." Intentó tranquilizarme. Sabiendo lo que el estrés provocaba a EJ, no podría decir si era en mi beneficio o en el del bebé. Edward refunfuñó. Aparentemente, su preocupación era sólo por el bebé.

"Está bien. Aguja. Médico." Solté, sintiendo un poco liviana mi cabeza.

"Jasper…podrías…" dijo Edward, mirando hacia el rincón donde Alice y Jasper se encontraban. Alice asintió, tomando la mano de Jasper y caminando hacia la puerta de enfrente. Emmett y Esme los siguieron, dejándonos a Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie y yo.

"Rosalie." Dijo Edward fríamente, indicando la puerta. ¿Por qué todos debían irse?

"Su sangre solo te afecta a ti." Respondió Rose, igualando su tono. "Tú sales, yo salgo. Tú te quedas, yo me quedo." Refunfuñé en voz alta. Ni siquiera había hecho la conección entre sangre y agujas.

Edward se quedó en silencio, escuchando los pensamientos de Rosalie o de Carlisle. Lo escuché hacer un sonido desafiante.

"No tomará mucho tiempo, Edward. Creo que es mejor si tú y Rosalie salen." Razonó tranquilamente Carlisle. Comencé a jadear, poniéndome más y más nerviosa al pensar en la aguja. Y la sangre. Me mordí la lengua.

Todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verme. "Lo siento, Bella, estaré pronto de regreso." Dijo Edward antes de agarrar a Rosalie de un brazo y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. Supuse que él creyó que yo estaba jadeando por algo más serio.

"Carlisle, si haces _algo_…" dijo Rosalie con voz amenazadora ya casi en la puerta.

"No lo hare, Rose. Ahora tengo prisa." Carlisle la interrumpió impaciente. Se acercó lúgubremente a mí. "Respira, Bella." Me recordó. Hice lo que él decía.

Miré alrededor. Intentando pensar en algo de qué hablar. Algo que alejara mis pensamientos de la aguja. Noté que ya no estaba en el sofá. ¡Guau…! La habitación había cambiado por completo, y lo había pasado totalmente por alto.

Estaba en una camilla de hospital. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo me movieron sin siquiera despertarme?

"¿Una camilla?" pregunté, en realidad demasiado confusa para armar una oración completa.

"Me es más fácil ayudarte cuando estás en un cama como esta," explicó Carlisle, ajustando la banda alrededor de mi brazo. Sólo respondí con un gruñido, me sentía a punto de vomitar.

El resto pasó en un borrón. Había comenzado a decir algo sobre lo dura que era la almohada del hospital cuando estaba otra vez herida en el hospital de Phoenix. Realmente no ayudaba mucho. Aún podía oler mi sangre, y aun podía sentir la aguja entrando. Estaba perdida. No había absolutamente nada que me pudiera rescatar.

Carlisle ajustó la intravenosa en una de esas bolsas transparentes, e inyectó algo en ella. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar qué era.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Carlisle, antes de salir de la habitación y regresar unos segundos más tarde con un paño fresco entre sus manos.

"Odio las agujas." Murmuré, sosteniéndolo en mi frente.

El resto de la familia, dirigidos por Edward, regresó unos segundos después. Todos miraron mi rostro con cuidado. Me ruboricé, no me gustaban sus miradas tan intensas. Se quedaron así, sin siquiera parpadear por incontables minutos. Con cada minuto que pasaba sus rostros pasaban a la desesperación. Todos se veían un poco locos.

Los bordes de los labios de Edward se vinieron abajo. Estaba a punto de comenzar a sollozar.

"Nada, no está sirviendo de nada…" escupió Edward, volviéndose hacia Carlisle.

"¿Será necesario poner más? ¿La pusiste por completo?" Preguntó Rosalie sin quitar sus ojos de mi cara. "Podríamos intentarlo otra vez."

"¿Qué? ¿Otra aguja?" pregunté, comenzando a agitarme nuevamente.

"No, por supuesto que no. La puse tan bien como lo hago siempre. Tendría que haber funcionado… si es que iba a funcionar." Dijo Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

Por el rabillo del ojos, vi a Alice escabullirse fuera de la habitación, temblando. Jasper me dio una lastimera mirada antes de seguirla, probablemente para confortarla

"¿Por qué estoy tan mal?" pregunté a Carlisle tranquilamente luego de un largo momento de silencio.

"Se estúpido perro. Te alteró." Siseó Rosalie.

"Él no ha hecho nada malo, yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que él se quedaría hasta que yo…" bajé la voz hasta que fue inaudible. Edward comenzó a temblar. "…fuera vampiro…" concluí con toda la fuerza que pude. Eso no era lo que pretendía decir originalmente, y todos pudieron verlo también.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 18**

_No es por volver a excusarme, pero el destino juega en contra mío y la traducción de este fic...  
_

_En fin, capítulo arriba y muchas gracias. Nos leemos dentro de cuatro días.  
_


	19. Inesperado

**Crepúsculo no es nuestro, la historia no es mía, es de Taylorjnjean.**

Capítulo 19: inesperado

Mis párpados estaban tan pesados, pero no había estado despierta por tanto tiempo. No quería volver a dormir. Quería estar con Edward antes que… no pudiera estarlo más. Parpadeé y pronto estuve deslizándome en el sueño otra vez.

"Su corazón." Murmuró Esme con voz vacilante, girándose a Carlisle. Con los ojos ella le pedía que la tranquilizara diciéndole que tenía un truco bajo la manga. Carlisle guardó silencio. Escuché que Alice se quejaba muy bajito.

Carlisle se giró para mirar a Esme, y entonces a Edward (encogiéndose ante lo que veía), y luego, finalmente, a mí. Había algo de culpabilidad en su rostro. Se sentía mal porque no podía salvarme, y eso no estaba bien. Sólo porque él fuera médico no merecía cargar toda la culpa. Él se había opuesto a esto desde el principio. Había hecho todo lo que podía por mí.

Abruptamente, Carlisle ya no estaba en la habitación. Me volví hacia Edward curiosa, pero una ráfaga de viento me indicó que ya estaba de vuelta. Sostenía algo en sus manos. Me tomó unos segundos notar que eran tubos y un monitor.

"Entúbame, nene", susurré, intentando sonreír galantemente. Hubo un patético intento de sonrisa en Edward, o al menos una chispa de esperanza de vuelta en sus ojos. Aunque las comisuras de sus labios no se alzaron después de todo. Maldición.

En silencio, Carlisle caminó hacia mí. ¿Podría ser este el remedio mágico? ¿Podrían estas mangueras darme un poco más de tiempo? ¿Qué se suponía que…?

Estaba tan cansada, lo cual no tenía sentido. Involuntariamente me dormí antes que Carlisle pudiera "entubarme", aunque igualmente sentí como si no hubiese dormido en semanas. Quizás si pudiera tan solo dormir un par de minutos más…

"¿…decirle?¿Cuándo crees que despierte?" escuché que alguien preguntó. Parecía ser Emmett.

"ahora." Respondí con una débil risa. Forcé a mis ojos a abrirse, Emmett y Rosalie estaban allí, tomados de las manos, en una esquina de la habitación. Alice y Jasper estaban cerca de la puerta. Edward parecía que se había movido un poco también, pero seguía a mi lado. "Hola." Dije, intentando sonreír a Emmett. Los músculos de mi cara no querían cooperar.

"Hola, hermanita" dijo, devolviéndome una pequeña sonrisa. "¿qué tal lo llevas?"

Comencé riendo por la respuesta obvia de su pregunta, pero se transformó en una dolorosa tos. Edward gimió, Emmett y Jasper se estremecieron, los ojos de Carlisle se endurecieron, y Rosalie, Alice y Esme fruncieron el ceño.

"Estoy bien." Gruñí con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Y tú?"

"Genial." Respondió, desbordando sarcasmo en su tono.

Intenté alzar el brazo para quitarme unos cabellos del rostro, pero sentí que algo me lo impedía. Miré hacia abajo y encontré tubos y monitores atados a mí, junto a la intravenosa. Los miré por un minuto y luego dejé caer el brazo.

"¿Sirven de algo?" pregunté, volviéndome a Edward y señalando los aparatos. Las comisuras de sus labios se fueron hacia abajo como si fuera a comenzar a llorar, y entonces negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento" dije, pateándome mentalmente por preguntar. Ya sabía la respuesta.

"Yo también." respondió con un nudo en la garganta, quitándome los cabellos de la cara. Le sonreí con cariño.

"Al menos lo intentamos. Quizás es de reacción tardía o algo así. Aun puede que sirva." Dije, en mi interior, sabía que no serviría. Nadie dijo nada, pero no me iba a sentar en silencio hasta que el sueño viniera y me llevara otra vez. Esto sería estúpido e inútil. Respiré hondo y dije" Te amo, Edward, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió, mirando a lo lejos. Dudó por un segundo y entonces dijo "Pero no deberías." No podría decir si debí escuchar eso o no, pero aun así me enfureció.

"por supuesto que debo. Te amé antes. Te amo ahora. Y siempre te amaré." _"Me encargaré de ello." _Agregué mentalmente. En respuesta, él sólo asintió desanimadamente. Maldición. Él no necesitaba sufrir cada vez que yo salía dañada por mis tonterías. No era justo.

"Bella." Dijo Jasper, alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué?" me sobresalté, inmediatamente sintiéndome culpable. Mi frustración se notó en mi voz.

"No te alteres. Cálmate." Dijo en una pacífica voz. Ugh… él creía que no era justo que me alterara. Abrí la boca para responder, pero él lo impidió. "No quise decir eso. Sólo que al estresarte no te estás ayudando mucho."

"O, bien. Lo siento." Murmuré avergonzada. Me senté tranquila, después de lograr matar la conversación.

Pasé los siguientes minutos pensando en qué decir y no decir o hacer la próxima vez que hablara. Pero… espera un segundo. ¿Emmett no había dicho algo más antes que yo despertara? Algo acerca de decirme…

"¿Decirme qué?" pregunté a la habitación en general.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alice antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

"Decirme qué." Repetí. Impaciente. Lo replanteé ya que los demás aun parecían confundidos. "¿Qué me iban a decir cuando despertara?"

Rosalie fue la única que respondió. "oh, eso. El estúpido perro está de regreso. Aparentemente, no es lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta que no lo queremos acá."

¿Jake estaba de vuelta? ¿Y ellos me lo decían ahora? Había pensado que jamás lo volvería a ver. ¡Había llorado porque creía que mi mejor amigo se había ido!

"¡Bella!" Jasper me recordó que volviera a la calma. Sólo asentí, mordiéndome por la irritación.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Se irá otra vez?" le pregunté a Edward, sin esperar que Rose ofendiera a Jacob otra vez.

"Él aun está acá, Bella. Sólo intenta dormir un poco ahora mismo. Lo podrás ver bastante pronto."

"¿Por qué ha regresado?" sentí la extraña necesidad de encontrarlo y arle un abrazo… o algo así.

Vi a Edward intercambiar una extraña mirada con Carlisle, quién agitó la cabeza. Edward se volteó hacia mí. "Por nada en particular." Sí, claro.

"De verdad, quiero saber." Mire a Edward, tratando de que me diera la respuesta.

"La manada está teniendo algunos problemas. Jacob, junto a Seth, creyeron que sería mejor alejarse y estar acá en lugar de en La Push. Eso es todo." Contestó Edward con una voz robótica.

"¿Seth?" ¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Cuándo va a despertar Jake?"

"Sí, Seth. No sé cuándo se despertará Jacob. Ha tenido una larga noche." Edward esquivó astutamente mi segunda pregunta. Suspiré. No me iba a decir nada más. De repente, se tensó, escuchando los pensamientos de alguien.

"¿Qué?" murmuré. Él no me respondió. Un movimiento en mi visión periférica hizo que me volteara para ver a Alice llamando a Emmett y Jasper para que la siguieran fuera de la habitación. La siguieron.

Unos minutos después, Carlisle se puso de pie y salió por la puerta. Unos minutos después, con una amable sonrisa, Esme lo siguió. Rosalie se movió para acercarse a mí.

"¿Por qué todos se marchan?" murmuré, mirando el sitio en que Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Alice habían estado.

Edward, mirando la puerta y probablemente escuchando los pensamientos de Carlisle, no dijo nada. Rosalie arrugó la nariz. Lo cual era una buena respuesta. Jake ya estaba despierto. Sólo estaba allí afuera hablando con Carlisle.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 19**

_¡Lo logré!_

_Las quiero. Amo a Jake, adoro a Rosalie._

_Las quiero a ustedes. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar. De verdad que cada comentario me alienta a seguir traduciendo y hacerlo cuanto antes._

_Nos leemos en cuatro días._


	20. Sangre, parte I

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece. El fanfic tampoco. Lo primero es de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial Little Brown y el fanfic es de Taylor.

Capítulo 20:

Sangre, Parte 1

Edward Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en silencio. Edward estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Carlisle y Jacob, yo intentaba entender el hecho que Jake estaba sólo a unos pasos de distancia, y Rosalie estaba mirando a Edward suspicazmente. _Yo_ no veía nada malo con lo que Edward estaba haciendo, pero aparentemente para Rosalie sí lo había.

Jake debía apresurarse. No tardaría mucho en dormirme otra vez, y eso era lo último que quería. Yo estaría feliz sólo con ver a Jacob otra vez, entonces ¿Por qué no podía venir directamente y luego hablar con Carlisle?

Alejé la mirada de la puerta que había estado viendo esperanzada para ver a Edward. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si podía traer a Jake, ya que yo no podía, pero mis palabras se disolvieron en una sonrisa. Edward no se veía igual. No estaba realmente emocionado, y estaba lejos de la felicidad pero había algo diferente en sus ojos. Ya no parecían muertos.

Su mirada se reunió con la mía, y tomó una de mis manos con cuidado. Dijo "Regresaré pronto, Bella. Quiero hablar con Carlisle un momento."

Rosalie lo miró ceñuda y luego se puso de pie muy cerca a mí. Desvié la mirada de Rose para mirar a Edward, preguntándome si había mal interpretado la nueva mirada en sus ojos. Quizás era algo _malo_. ¿Es que había algo más por lo que preocuparse?

"En realidad Rosalie, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?" preguntó Edward gentilmente después de rozar sus labios contra mi mano. Rosalie lo miró a los ojos, intentando hallar una pequeña muestra de que era un truco. Se miraron unos segundos, en los que ninguno parpadeó.

"¿Qué sucede, Edward?" pregunté, no me gustaba el suspenso del momento. _Obviamente_ algo que no quería decirme había sucedido.

Parpadeó y luego me miró. "Nada por lo que debas preocuparte, amor. Sólo nos tomará un segundo. Sin quitar sus ojos de mi rostro dijo "¿Por favor, Rose?" no pasé por alto que la había llamado _Rose_. Eso era… raro. Ellos últimamente no se estaban llevando mucho mejor de lo que se trataban unas semanas atrás. ¿Estaría tratando de engañarnos? ¿Intentaba ser amable con Rose para que EJ estuviera más vulnerable?

Aun con sospechas, Rosalie asintió lentamente. Sin quitar su mirada de él, Rosalie dijo con voz normal, "¿Esme, te molesta encargarte de Bella por mi?"

Fruncí el ceño, aunque estuviera en una situación crítica, no me gustaba cómo sonaba la expresión "Encargarte de Bella por mí". Me hacía sentir como si tuviera dos años o algo así.

Con una pequeña ráfaga de viento, Esme apareció súbitamente en la habitación. "Claro que sí.", respondió con una pequeña y maternal sonrisa. Ella caminó hacia mí mientras Rosalie y Edward salían.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y mi respiración quedó atrapada en la garganta. La última vez que Edward estuvo involucrado en una conversación del tipo "dejemos a Bella fuera de esto", había terminado en otro intento de convencerme de quitarle la vida a mi EJ.

Seguramente, Esme podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando afuera, pero no dijo palabra, a pesar de las miradas asustadas, curiosas y desesperadas que le daba. Sólo escuchaba concentrada con una pensativa expresión en su rostro. Edward _tenía_ que cerrar la puerta después de salir…

Enfurruñada y sintiéndome un poco aislada, esperé a que regresaran. Un par de veces noté que no estaba respirando, y entonces volvía a tomar respiraciones profundas. Pero al menos, Rosalie no estaba gritando o nada como eso. Aparentemente, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban planeando allí, no era nada que pretendiera dañar a EJ… aun.

Unos minutos después, escuché que la puerta se abría y Rosalie, Edward y Carlisle estuvieron abruptamente junto a mí en la habitación. Sonreí un poco, al ver que Jake también entraba, aunque quedándose un poco atrás.

Normalmente, me habría importando más volver a ver a Jake, pero esta vez estaba más preocupada de esa reunión secreta que habían tenido. ¿Habían intentado poner a Rosalie en mi contra? ¿Lo habían conseguido? Lo dudaba.

Sentí seguidas ráfagas de aire, quité la mirada de Jacob, y miré a Rose, Edward y Carlisle. Se movían de prisa de un lugar a otro, pero no lograba ver qué estaban haciendo.

Quizás Rosalie había renunciado a mí y a EJ…

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunté, con un poco de irritación que acompañó mi tono. Instintivamente, puse una mano sobre mi vientre. Aunque, una vez más, no serviría de mucho si Rosalie nos había abandonado pasándose al lado de Edward.

"Jacob tuvo una idea que quizás pueda ayudarte." Comenzó Carlisle. ¿Jacob tuvo una idea? ¿Igual como "Jacob" había tenido la idea de la inseminación artificial? Casi rezongué. Probablemente había sido idea de Edward otra vez. Otra de sus opciones. "No será agradable… pero…"

"Per ayudará al bebé." Lo cortó Rosalie. Estaba casi saltando. "Pensamos que es la mejor forma de alimentarlo. Tal vez."

Parpadeé un par de veces, sorprendida. "_No será agradable._" Reí y comencé a toser otra vez.

"¿No será agradable?" repetí con una pequeña sonrisa. "Dios, eso sí que será una novedad." Estar muerta de hambre había sido muy divertido. Y había adorado la intravenosa, absolutamente. Me giré a mirar la aguja.

Todos estaban en silencio, excepto Rosalie que rió conmigo. Bueno, siempre es difícil cuando eres la única que se ríe de tu propio chiste.

Edward se quedó de pie muy cerca de mí, sin sonreír ni nada. Tomó mi mano libre y luego dijo, "Bella, amor, te pediremos que hagas algo monstruoso. Repulsivo."

La sonrisa desapareció de mi cara. Si él no consideraba la intravenosa en realidad repulsiva… "¿Qué tan malo?" pregunté, tratando que el miedo no se notara en mi voz. B

Carlisle fue el único que me contestó. "Creemos que el feto puede tener la clase de apetito más cercano al nuestro que al tuyo. Creemos que está sediento."

Sediento. _Sediento_. La palabra rebotó por mi cabeza, esperando a que mi mente reconociera lo que significaba. Finalmente, entendí. Nerviosa y totalmente incapaz de completar una oración exclamé "Oh, oh…"

"Tu condición, la de ambos, se está deteriorando rápidamente. No tenemos tiempo que perder para llegar a una forma más grata de hacer esto. La forma más rápida de probar esta teoría."

"Debo beber." Dije lentamente asintiendo. Sed. Sangre. Yo. Beber. Aun estaba intentando comprender la idea. "Puedo hacerlo. ¿Practicar para el futuro, verdad?" dije, sonriendo e intentando que Edward sonriera de vuelta. No lo hizo. "Entonces, ¿Quién va a traerme un oso gris?" pregunté, intentando parecer como si beber sangre no fuera algo tan difícil.

Todos se pusieron un poco más rígidos, y vi que Edward y Carlisle intercambiaban una mirada muy significativa.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

"Será más efectivo si nos vamos sin rodeos, Bella." Dijo Carlisle con cautela. Continué mirándolo.

"Si el feto está pidiendo sangre, no es sangre animal la que quiere." Añadió Edward.

Alcé las cejas, casi con nauseas. "No notarás la diferencia, Bella. No pienses en ello." Dijo Rosalie rápidamente.

Sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban. Iba a beber sangre _humana_. Ni siquiera podía manejar el _ver_ la sangre. Pero beberla…

"¿Quién?" pregunté, rogando por no saber ya la respuesta. Jake era el único acá quien tenía sangre. Él había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por mí. No, él no haría _esto_. ¿Verdad? Horrorizada me giré a mirarlo.

"No estoy aquí como donante, Bells. Después de todo lo que quieres es sangre humana y no creo que la mía sirva…" murmuró Jake sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

"Tenemos sangre a mano, para ti, por si era necesario… no te preocupes por nada en absoluto. Esto va a salir bien. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, Bella. Creo que el bebé estará mucho mejor."

Recorrí mi estómago con la mano, pensando. No tenía absolutamente nada que perder. Y mucho a ganar.

"Bueno, me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que vamos por ello. Vamos por mi primer acto vampírico." Sonreí nuevamente, intentando ocultar cuan nerviosa estaba.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 20**

**Querer es poder, dicen por ahí.**

**Nos vemos.**


	21. Sangre, parte II

**Capítulo 21:**

**Sangre, parte II**

Al Segundo siguiente, Carlisle y Rosalie habían ido a por la sangre que tendría que beber… lo que sonaba bastante desagradable. Pero valdría la pena. Salvaría la vida de EJ. Me podría quedar con Jacob. No tendría que despedirme de Edward.

Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos. Estaban apagados otra vez, lo cual no tenía sentido. Había una oportunidad de que viviera. Por lo menos una mejor alternativa.

Incluso aunque se vieran muertos, me perdí en su profundidad. Estaban casi negros, porque no había ido de caza. Estaba hambriento, como yo, y no hacía nada por cambiar esa situación. Tuve ganas de llorar.

No supe cuánto tiempo Edward y yo estuvimos en silencio mirándonos, obviando todo lo demás. Luego de unos minutos alguien bajó las escaleras y corrió a la cocina a buscar algo. ¿Era sangre? Cuando abrí el refrigerador, probablemente debí haber notado si es que tenían un par de botellas con sangre en los estantes. Quizás sólo se trataba de lo poco observadora que era.

Rosalie estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando Edward murmuró, casi demasiado bajo para que yo escuchara, "Que no sea transparente, Rose" y luego rodó los ojos. ¿Transparente? ¿Qué..? bueno, lo que fuera que él haya dicho, para ella tuvo sentido, pues regresó a la cocina y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Había olvidado completamente que Jake estaba allí, nervioso, esperanzado y bastante fuera de lugar. Queriendo incluirlo dije "¿Fue tu idea?" al principio mi voz salió demasiado despacio para que se escuchara, así que traté de sonar más alto.

Él juntó las cejas, y después se acercó a mí. Dijo "No me culpes por esto. Tu vampiro seleccionó un par de pensamientos de mi cabeza."

Sonreí, dándome cuenta cuán bien me hacía tenerlo acá junto a mí. "No esperaba verte otra vez." Mi cara se calló un poco al recordar.

"Sí, yo tampoco" dijo. Quizá él me diría la verdadera razón de porqué él y Seth se habían alejado de la manada. Edward había sido tan vago en su explicación, que era molesto. Ellos estaban en problemas. Bueno, allí afuera había más que "un par" de problemas. Quizás él sólo estaba intentando evitar decirme que _Yo_ era la razón de la ruptura.

"Edward me dijo lo que tuviste que hacer." –o parte de ello.- "lo siento."

Al parecer estaba en lo correcto en asumir que yo tenía que ver con el problema, pues Jake dijo "Está bien. Era cuestión de tiempo que me negara ante algo que Sam me pidiera hacer."

¿'Sam me pidiera hacer'? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sam quería que ellos hicieran algo? Parpadeé. Sam se había enterado sobre EJ. Es que él quería… ¿herirlo? Sí, e´l querría, pero Jake no tendría problema con aquello. Y a Jake tampoco le importaría lastimar a alguno de los Cullen excepto… a mí. Yo _era_ la razón por la que Seth y Jake se habían separado de la manada.

"Y Seth." Agregué mientras la culpa me inundaba.

"En realidad está feliz de ayudar." Dijo Jake intentando hacerme sentir mejor. Y una vez más la gente pensaba que no merecía ver el dolor que le causaba al resto.

"Odio causarte problemas." Murmuré, lo que no sonó bien. Problema no era una palabra lo bastante fuerte para describir lo que le estaba causando a mi mejor amigo.

Él rió amargamente. Quise patearme a mí misma al saber lo que él estaba pensando, pero sólo me conformé con un suspiro. "Supongo que no es una novedad, ¿verdad?" murmuré recordando todo el dolor y miseria que le había causado.

"Nop, no en realidad" dijo, supuse, intentando no rodar los ojos.

Estuvimos ambos en silencio por un par de segundos y me di cuenta que él probablemente se sentía obligado a estar aquí. Era cierto que los mejores amigos deben estar en las malas y en las peores, pero esta no era una situación muy común.

"No tienes que quedarte a ver esto." Susurré, sintiendo una oleada de nauseas al recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"En realidad no tengo ningún otro lugar al que ir." Comenzó en una voz plana. "lo de los lobos es mucho menos entretenido desde que se nos unió Leah."

"¿Leah?" repetí, asegurándome que había escuchado bien. Podía entender que Seth y Jake se separaran de la manada para evitar dañarme, ¿Pero Leah? Ella me despreciaba, junto al resto de mi familia.

Jacob parecía sorprendido por mi reacción. Se volvió a mirar a Edward "¿No le dijiste?" preguntó. Reconocí su tono. Era el que usaba cuando creía que Edward actuaba de forma sobre protectora.

También mire a Edward y m di cuenta que él aun me observaba con aquellos ojos sin vida.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté, mirando a Jake porque no aguantaba ver su agonizante mirada.

"Para vigilar a Seth." Respondió después de un momento de duda. ¿Me estaba mintiendo para evitar decirme el real motivo por el que había venido Leah? ¿Por qué necesitaba hacerlo? ¿Es que Leah era una amenaza para nosotros?

"Pero Leah nos odia." Murmuré sin dejar pasar el asunto.

"Leah no se meterá con nadie, ella está conmigo y obedece lo que digo." Respondió Jacob, haciendo una mueca. Obviamente aun no se llevaban bien, por lo que ella no nos debía ninguna lealtad. Sin lealtad ella podía volverse en contra nuestra tan fácilmente que daba miedo. Aparentemente, mi cara reflejó algo de lo que estaba pensando porque Jake me miró con incredulidad antes de burlarse diciendo "¿Estás asustada de Leah, pero ahora eres amiguita de la rubia psicópata?

Todos estaban decididos a culpar a Rose o a EJ de todos mis problemas, pero todos rehusaban culpar a la persona que era el centro de todo: yo. Le fruncí el ceño a Jake. "No... Rose… me entiende." Murmuré.

"Claro, ella comprende que vas a morir y no le importa mientras obtenga a su bicho mutante después de todo el asunto." Siseó, sin preocuparse de ser amable.

Generalmente Edward lo habría cortado si Jake decía algo demasiado grosero como esto, pero supuse que pensaba algo similar, pues permaneció en silencio, por lo que salí en defensa de Rose. "Deja de ser un idiota, Jake" dije mirándolo.

Hizo una mueca, pero vi que en realidad estaba escondiendo una sonrisa. "Lo dices como si fuera posible." Dijo automáticamente, intentando hacerme reír.

Fruncí mis labios, sin querer que se saliera con la suya después de lo que había dicho. Pero, como un sin número de ocasiones anteriores, no pude evitarlo. Se sentía tan bien sonreír.

Al Segundo siguiente, Carlisle y Rosalie llegaron. Rosalie le estaba lanzando dagas a Jake, pero él la ignoró, lo cual fue bueno. Esta casa seguramente no podría aguantar mucha más tensión antes de caerse.

Pronto, ambos estuvieron a mi lado y Carlisle, viéndose incómodo, me tendió un vaso lleno de sangre. Me encogí interiormente. Intenté no respirar para evitar el salado, oxidado olor que en el pasado me habría causado un desmayo. Sólo la idea de beberlo…

"Podemos intentar otro método." Dudó Carlisle interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Tuve que considerar mis opciones. Beber esto o… morir. Beberlo o perder a Edward para siempre. Beberlo o perder a EJ para siempre. Beberlo o perder... me para siempre. Bueno, puesto así, la respuesta era obvia para cualquiera, con un cerebro alimentado o no.

"No." Comencé con una voz tan débil que seguramente les dijo a todos cuan asustada estaba. Aclaré mi garganta y continué con una voz más fuerte. "No, intentaré con esto primero. No tenemos tiempo…"

Con pánico, mi mano se fue directamente a mi vientre. Si EJ pasaba esta noche, sería un milagro.

Ignorando las nauseas que me estaban recorriendo, alcé el vaso. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, si pensaba demasiado, no saldría bien y EJ moriría de hambre.

El vaso estaba pesado, lo cual era triste. Últimamente todo se sentía pesado, por lo que no había razón para que la copa fuera diferente. Incluso me costó alzar la cabeza, como si sostuviera peso de más, al alzarla para beber la sangre.

Comprendiendo cuánto me costaba, Rosalie con cuidado puso sus manos bajo mis hombros, haciendo todo el trabajo por mí. "Gracias." murmuré. Vi que los ojos de Edward se endurecían y Jake me miraba con la boca un poco abierta. Seguramente no había notado cuanto me había debilitado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Mire alrededor, consciente de que cada cara en la habitación me miraba alerta, sin parpadear. Ser el centro de atención no era bueno menos cuando estás haciendo algo tan raro como beber una copa llena de sangre.

"Ignóralos.", dijo Rosalie suavemente. Era algo bastante difícil.

Imaginando que sólo estaba de regreso en la casa de Charlie, bebiendo un vaso de agua, acerqué el vaso a mi nariz, anticipando el olor nauseabundo que venía. Lentamente, cerré mis ojos e inhalé. Exhale con un ruido. Era exactamente el olor opuesto a la sangre común. Era tan dulce, casi hasta el punto del asco. Inhalé nuevamente. Olía _bien_. Quería beberla. De verdad lo quería.

Mientras alejaba mi cabeza del olor, hice una mueca, horrorizada. En algún momento del embarazo debí enloquecer. Acababa de querer tomar de un trago un vaso lleno con sangre de _alguien_. Ugh.

Malinterpretando mi gesto, Edward murmuró. "Bella, cariño, podemos hallar una forma más fácil." Tendió su mano para que le entregara el vaso.

Intentaba encontrar una manera de protestar, sin sonar loca, cuando Rosalie lo hizo callar. "Tápate la nariz." Me aconsejó, sin mirarme, pero sí mirando la mano de Edward la que parecía estar dispuesta a morder.

Suspire interiormente. Supuse que era tiempo de corregir a Edward. Él me amaría como fuera, loca o no. "no, no es eso." Respiré hondo, ordenando mis pensamientos y asegurándome que el dulce olor no era una alucinación. Con la voz que usaría para confesar un crimen, murmuré "Huele bien."

"Eso es bueno. Significa que vamos por buen camino. Anda, pruébalo." Dijo Rosalie inmediatamente, haciéndome sentir un poquito mejor. Nadie parecía asustado o nada similar así que quizás eso era lo que estaban esperando durante este tiempo.

Asentí, o lo intenté al menos, y luego puse la bombilla **(N/T: para algunos pajilla, ustedes entienden.) **entre mis labios, sin respirar. No era gran cosa. No había nada malo con la imagen. Este era el remedio mágico. Debía serlo. Habíamos buscado todas las soluciones mágicas. Después de esta no habría más.

Con mis ojos cerrados, intentando no pensar ni respirar, tomé un pequeño trago. Guau. Sí que era posible que la sangre tuviera un sabor aun más dulce que su olor. Nunca había probado nada que se acercara al sabor de la sangre humana.

Dejé de tomar y alejé mis labios, capaz de pensar nuevamente. Gemí, horrorizada. Me gustaba la sangre humana. Yo, Bella Swan, quien se mareaba con ver la sangre, ahora la bebía porque era lo más rico que jamás había probado. Era realmente desagradable.

Sentí una mano de Edward en mi rostro.

"Bella, amor…" comenzó, antes que pudiera detenerlo. "No tiene sentido que mientas. yo tampoco querría."

"Estoy bien." susurré, abriendo mis ojos. Edward y Jacob estaban un paso más cerca de lo que habían estado antes que cerrara los ojos. "También sabe bien" murmuré. No era necesario decirles cuán bien.

"Eso es bueno. Una Buena señal." Dijo Rosalie, pareciendo casi creída.

Edward no dijo palabra, pero, tan cuidadosamente como puso, acarició mi mejilla. Tomé eso como una indicación de que debía beber otra vez. Suspiré, sin disfrutar aun las intensas miradas de mi público.

Mirando a través de la ventana, tomé un trago aun más largo, casi con sonriendo. Sabía incluso mejor que antes. Una vez que hube tomado una cantidad razonable, miré alrededor, ruborizándome otra vez.

"¿Qué tal tu estómago? ¿Sientes nauseas?" preguntó Carlisle esperanzado.

Sacudí la cabeza, emocionada porque al fin podría dar una respuesta que esperaban escuchar "No, me siento bien, no me siento enferma." Recordé todas las otras comidas y bebidas que había probado, cada una con el mismo resultado. Excepto esta. "Esta es la primera, ¿eh?

Rosalie sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras decía "Excelente"

"Creo que es un poco temprano para eso, Rose." Dijo Carlisle razonablemente, recordándome que aun todo no estaba solucionado. Pero había una muye buena opción que eso ocurriera muy pronto. Gracias, remedio mágico. Salvaste la vida de mi bebé.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 21**

_Uy! _

_Pretendía estas vacas ponerme al día con todos los caps, pero no di, realmente y lo siento. Me quedan 5 días e intentaré subir al menos tres capítulos más pero cada vez que subo siento que no avanzo a los cuarenta y tantos que son del fic. Pero bueno, cuando regrese a clases intentaré mantener un ritmo de actualizaciones, la historia se pone cada cap mejor y no quiero atrasarme con la lectura. xD_

_Gracias chicas por cada comentario, he recibido un par realmente lindos, ustedes son las que me hacen querer seguir traduciendo, hoy una amiga me preguntaba cómo es que sigo, si por ella fuera ya lo habría dejado tirado… xD pero siento que tengo una especie de compromiso con ustedes. En fin. ¡Adiós!_


	22. Peligro

_**DISCLAIMER** : Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial Little Brown._

**Capítulo 21: **

**Peligro**

"Lo hice." Murmuré, sintiéndome absolutamente encantada. Había conseguido beber un vaso lleno de sangre y mantenerlo dentro por más de unos minutos. Quizás lo estuviera imaginando, pero sentía como si ya me sintiera más fuerte. Me giré a mirar a Carlisle. "Si logro mantener esto, ¿me sacarás las agujas?" pregunté, preparando una respuesta si es que decía que no.

"Tan pronto como sea posible." Dijo, haciéndome sonreír un poco. "Honestamente, no están haciendo mucho allí."

Hoy se marcaba como el día en que todo volvía a su lugar y podíamos mirar hacia delante. Rosalie amablemente me dio una palmadita en la frente y al alzar la mirada pude ver que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Me giré para evaluar las reacciones de los demás y estuve encantada de ver que ellos también habían mejorado junto a mí. La mayor diferencia estaba entre el Edward de antes que bebiera sangre y el de después. Tenía esperanza por primera vez desde que había perdido la batalla por EJ contra Rosalie y yo. Ese era el Edward que estaba desesperada por ver y ahora estaba sentado junto a mí.

Me giré otra vez a Rosalie cuando preguntó "¿Quieres más?"

Al principio estuve de acuerdo, pero pensándolo otra vez, el horror me inundó. Yo era como dos personas distintas. Una estaba sedienta por sangre humana, mientras la otra aun se resistía ante la repulsa que le causaba. Mis hombros se vinieron abajo mientras cedía ante la parte que era más preocupante en mí.

Vi que Edward miraba a Rosalie un momento antes de apartarse petulantemente mientras decía "No tienes que beber más ahora mismo."

Me encogí de hombres. "Sí, lo sé, pero…" dudé, eligiendo con cuidado mis palabras. "…quiero más." Confesé, ruborizándome.

En lo que se suponía debía ser un gesto para calmarme, Rose pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. "No necesitas avergonzarte por esto, Bella. Tu cuerpo tiene antojos. Todos lo comprendemos." Mi cara se puso aun más caliente con esas palabras. La mayoría de las mujeres embarazadas tenía antojos, pero _sangre_ no era uno de ellos. No tuve tiempo de exponer mi punto, pues su voz algo más alta de lo necesaria me cortó. "Cualquiera que no lo entienda, no debería estar aquí."

Vi que Rosalie lanzaba una oscura mirada a Jacob, obviamente pensando en él mientras hablaba. También lo miré, casi había olvidado que él estaba allí. Ahora que nada más ocupaba mi mente, lo vi de verdad. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y sui capaz de ver que debajo habían unas oscuras ojeras. Los hombros de Jacob estaban encorvados, como si estuviese demasiado cansado para mantenerse erguido, y su cara había tomado un feo color verdoso.

Mientras aun pensaba en la apariencia de Jake, Carlisle apareció y quitó el vaso vacío de entre mis manos. "Ya regreso."

Asentí suavemente en respuesta, y luego me enfoqué en Jake. Murmuré con reproche "Jake, te ves fatal."

Estrechó sus ojos y luego los puso en blanco. "¡Mira quién habla!"

Hice una mueca cuando puso de vuelta su atención en mí. Ignorando su comentario, pregunté. "De verdad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

Guardó silencio por unos momentos, pero podría decir que estaba pensando en una respuesta, por lo que no lo presioné. "Hum… honestamente, no estoy seguro." Respondió con una voz a penas audible.

Mi seño se hizo más profundo con su respuesta tan vaga. Él se estaba descuidando, y también era mi culpa. Al igual que con Edward, era como si nuestras condiciones estuvieran conectadas. Él no se podía permitir estar enfermo si yo no lo estaba. Realmente molesta, dije "Eew Jake, estoy dañando tu salud también. No seas estúpido." Vi que su mandíbula se tensaba, pero no parecía que fuera a responder por lo que murmuré "Descansa un poco, por favor. Hay algunas camas allí arriba, serás bienvenido si lo deseas."

Lo ofrecí porque me gustaba tenerlo cerca, y confiaba en que él y Edward pudieran arreglar algunos de sus antiguos problemas si se conocían el uno al otro.

Jake le echo un vistazo a Rosalie por el rabillo del ojo, antes de rechazar mi oferta. "Gracias, Bells, pero duermo mejor en el piso. Lejos de la peste, tu sabes."

Pestañeé, recordando. Jacob no querría estar más tiempo del necesario. "Bien." Murmuré, decepsionada.

Ausente, mordí mi labio, pensando. Si Jake no quería ser parte de mi muerte, ¿Por qué había venido aquí de todos los sitios posibles? Se había ido hace unos días, con la intención de nunca más volver a verme. Tal vez la idea de despedirse fuera aun más dolorosa para él.

Carlisle regresó después de rellenar el vaso. Me lo tendió sin decir palabra, e instintivamente la tomé y la bebí de una vez.

Pude ver que todos me miraban otra vez, pero no me importó. No parecía que para los Cullen fuera un gran problema y al parecer Jake era el único a quien le causaba algo de náusea.

Con cuidado de no tocar alguna de las mangueras que tenía en los brazos, me senté. Aun resultaba un poco difícil, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" preguntó Carlisle, poco después que hube terminado.

"No enferma. Algo hambrienta…" comencé. "sólo que no estoy segura de si tengo hambre o sed." Supuse que era hambre ya que bebí suficiente sangre para mantener a EJ tranquilo.

Rosalie, sonriendo, murmuró "Carlisle, solo mírala. Es obvio lo que su cuerpo pide. Debería beber más."

"Aun es humana, Rosalie" le recordó Carlisle. Yo no me sentía completamente humana, cargando un bebé medio vampiro, y todo eso, permanecí en silencio. "También necesita comida. Le daremos un poco de tiempo para ver cómo reacciona y luego veremos con un poco de comida. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?"

Sin parar a pensarlo, le dije que quería huevos. Miré a Edward recordando los tiempos en Isla Esme. ¿Cuántas cajas había comido? No pude recordar el número, pero debieron ser un montón.

Un poco tieso, Edward me devolvió la sonrisa. Me habría gustado ver un poco más de gusto, pero había mejorado en comparación a lo de antes.

Le sonreí alentadoramente, apreciando su esfuerzo cuando tranquilamente dijo "Jacob, de verdad deberías dormir. Como Bella –"sonreí más ampliamente al notar que decía mi nombre sin fallas en su voz "—dijo, eres bienvenido en esta casa y todas sus comodidades están a tu disposición, aunque seguramente prefieras dormir afuera." Sonreí. "No te preocupes, te prometo que te buscaré si es necesario."

"Claro, claro." Acordó Jake con voz cansada. Sonó como si Edward le murmurase algo a Jake, haciendo que asintiera, pero no podía estar segura.

Amablemente, Jake puso su mano sobre la mía y susurró. "Mejórate."

"Gracias, Jacob" murmuré, no sólo por lo que había dicho, sino por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Giré mi mano para que nuestras palmas estuvieran unidas y le di un apretón.

Una sombra cruzó su rostro mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la puerta. "Denle una manta o algo."

Antes que tuviera una oportunidad de atravesar la puerta para tomar su más que necesario descanso, se congeló en su sitio y todos en la habitación estuvieron súbitamente tensos. Miré sus rostros con preocupación, buscando una explicación, cuando lo escuché. Lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara, un par de aullidos de advertencia atravesaron el cielo.

Jake súbitamente estaba en movimiento otra vez, dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Gruñendo "Maldición." Se había ido. Así que específicamente por so Jake había decidido venir. Aun estábamos en peligro.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 21**

**Último capítulo de las vacas, el lunes entro oficialmente a las 8:30 de la mañana… el semestre pasado no tenía clases los lunes. Muero. **

**Les agradezco la paciencia enormemente, y ahora nos quedan 20 capítulos para acabar, por fin tengo más de la mitad**** xD****. Las quiero un montón. ¡adiós!**


	23. confusion

_Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 23: Confusión**

Mire la puerta, escuchando. Jacob no debió salir de la habitación así como así, sin más que una maldición. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Él sabía algo que yo no? ¿Seth estaba en algún problema? ¿O quizás Leah? ¿Y si la manada de Sam los había herido? Ellos eran más y eso me hizo sentir enferma. Inmediatamente dejé caer mi cabeza otra vez en las almohadas y me recosté en la camilla.

Después de notar que no tenía oportunidad de escuchar lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Jacob allá afuera, miré a Edward. Por una vez sus ojos no estaban pegados a mi rostro. En lugar de eso, sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados enfocándose en algo. Quizás él de todas formas podía escuchar la conversación desde aquí. O quizás sólo estaba leyendo la mente de alguien.

Mordí mi labio, en silencio observé su rostro buscando un indicio de la situación me debatía entre si romper su concentración y preguntarle qué estaba escuchando o no, cuando se volvió a mirarme.

Me dio un vistazo y frunció el ceño. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía, asumiendo que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que allí afuera había al menos un peligro al que nos enfrentaríamos en breve. Abrí la boca para pedir algo de información.

"Edward… " comencé con una voz demasiado alta que casi me hizo saltar. Me había acostumbrado a la débil y suave voz que había tenido hasta hace unos minutos atrás. Dije lo obvio. "Algo va mal."

"¿Es la sangre?" había una nota de histeria en el tono de su voz, y en su rostro una expresión similar a si le hubiesen pateado en el estómago. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Rosalie me miraba, frunciendo el ceño.

Le di una Mirada a Esme y Carlisle y vi ambos me estaban mirando con las esquinas de sus bocas hacia abajo, también.

"Estaba tan segura que era…" Esme se quedó en silencio. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

"¿Crees que te pondrás enferma pronto?" preguntó Carlisle con una voz de derrota, mirando hacia el piso.

Hice una pausa, intentando comprender su comentario. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás intentando cambiar de asunto, verdad?" pregunté con voz nerviosa. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me miran así?"

Edward alzó las cejas, y pude ver un relámpago de esperanza que regresaba a sus ojos. "¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Jacob!" respondí sorprendida.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ligeramente, y cuidadosamente preguntó. "¿Qué pasa con Jacob?"

Fruncí mis labios, suponiendo que intentaba evitar el asunto otra vez. Sin permitir que se escabullera otra vez, dije. "Eso es lo que quiero saber."

Edward se quedó en silencio, pensando en algo. Entonces, casi sin creer lo que estaba por decir, dijo "Cuando dijiste que algo iba mal, ¿No te referías a ti?" Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "Entonces, ¿por qué te recostaste y empalideciste?"

"¡Porque estaba pensando en Jacob y la manada!" respondí preguntándome cómo él no había pensado en eso en primer lugar. La cara de Edward se iluminó, y una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no había visto apareció en su rostro.

"¿No vas a vomitar o algo? ¿Por una vez algo está funcionando? " Preguntó Rosalie, una inmensa sonrisa llenaba su cara.

"¿Eso era lo que les preocupaba? ¿Qué la sangre no estuviera funcionando bien en mí? Dije, sintiendo cómo el alivio me embargaba. Edward no estaba preocupado por Jake después de todo. Lo único que lo asustaba era que cayera otra vez en mi estado anterior. Edward asintió, parecía como si quisiera abrazarme, o algo parecido. "Estoy genial. Me siento mejor de lo que he estado en… mucho tiempo. Creo que este líquido se quedará allí por un tiempo"

Vi que Carlisle y Esme intercambiaban una maravillada mirada, y los ojos de Rosalie brillaban mientras me miraba.

Me volví hacia Edward, absorbiendo esta nieva versión esperanzada de él. "Mantendré la sangre dentro." Repetí, lentamente. Él solo sonrió un poco más en respuesta. "por lo que… ya no necesito las mangueras." Dije casi implorando, intentando que mi deseo no se notara demasiado en la voz.

Edward debió escuchar algo, porque su sonrisa se amplió incluso antes de mirar a Carlisle, quien asintió con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes.

Me senté otra vez, y dudé antes de decir, "Ahora tampoco necesito nada de estos aparatos." Indiqué todo el equipamiento de hospital. Seguramente estaba jugando con mi suerte, pero todos parecían haber tomado algo de esperanza en los últimos minutos, entonces pensé, ¿Por qué no?

"creo que tienes razón." Dijo Carlisle tranquilamente.

Unos minutos después, la sala de estar de los Cullen lucía realmente como lo que era, y yo casi estaba libre de tubos. Sólo conservaba la intra-venosa atada a mi brazo. Edward estaba sentado muy cerca, en silencio escuchando lo que ocurría con Jacob y la manada.

Tranquilamente, para no distraer a Edward, murmuré a Rosalie, quien estaba apoyada en el sofá. "Creo que todo parece que debe ir bien."

En lugar de Rosalie, fue Edward quien respondió. "Creo que podrías tener razón sobre esto."

Vi que Rosalie rodaba los ojos antes de murmurar, "Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo."

**FIN CAPÍTULO 23**

**Yep… un Nuevo cap… :D**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos…. Espero que pronto. ¡Gracias por la paciencia!**

**Un comentario no te hace daño ni te toma más de un minuto, y a mí me hará inmensamente feliz… así harás la buena obra del día. ¿Qué esperas?**


	24. La Trampa

**DISCLAIMER: ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa Editorial.**

**Capítulo 23: La trampa**

Justo como siempre lo hacen en las películas, me pellizqué el brazo, pero el mundo no desapareció. Entonces, ¿De verdad no estaba soñando después de todo? En la pasada media hora todo había ido tan rápido que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ponerme el tanto, entender por qué Rosalie y Edward ya no se odiaban. Que Jacob, Seth y Leah no estaban en peligro. Que no perdería a EJ. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Bueno, no perfecto. Siempre había una trampa, no importaba qué. Esa era una de las lecciones de la vida que había aprendido hace tiempo. Aunque en este caso, era casi algo bueno. Porque yo me estaba fortaleciendo, así como EJ. Y podía sentirlo. Literalmente.

Después de haber sido alimentados correctamente y teniendo la cuota exacta de energía, EJ hizo lo que se esperaría que cualquier bebé hiciera. Pateó. Aunque la fuerza de tal patada no era precisamente lo que mejor me venía, cualquier signo de que EJ estaba bien hacía que mi corazón saltara de felicidad. Eso era lo que importaba. Podría manejar los nuevos moretones que aparecerían en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rosalie, observando mi brazo. Miré y vi que aun estaba inconscientemente apretándome. Me solté inmediatamente y me encogí de hombros como toda respuesta.

Escuché la puerta principal cerrarse, y Edward regresó después de haberse ido sólo por unos segundos. Lo miré inquisitivamente y él me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, y luego explicó "Ropas para Jacob. ·

Asentí, y luego intenté sentarme para que Edward se sentara en el sillón junto a mí. Era difícil, pero no por las mismas razones que antes. Ahora estaba lo bastante fuerte, pero aun necesitaba aprender cómo moverme con una barriga tan grande. Al ver lo que intentaba hacer, Edward caminó hacia mí y puso sus manos en mi espalda para ayudarme. Inmediatamente solté un involuntario grito. Al parecer a EJ no le gustaba que me sentara así.

Edward quitó sus manos. Como si se estuvieran quemando. Carlisle, quien había estado en la habitación para ver si la nueva sala familiar era una buena idea después de todo, saltó de la silla en la que había estado sentado y se acercó a mí. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Esme miraba desde un rincón para luego venir junto a Carlisle. Podía sentir los ojos de Carlisle, Edward, Esme y Rosalie en mi cara.

Miré fijamente el muro frente a mí, y no dije palabra. No quería reventar la burbuja de felicidad que todos estaban disfrutando. Al contrario, me las arreglé para ocultar el dolor producido por las patadas de EJ, y no lo iba a mostrar ahora. Edward merecía más que unos pocos minutos felices.

"¿Bella?" comenzó Edward tranquilamente, con una adolorida voz. Mi mente buscó las posibles explicaciones, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Después de un pesado silencio, Edward lo intentó otra vez. "Bella, cariño. –otro silencio incómodo- ¿Qué va mal?"

"¿Mal?" murmuré, mordiéndome el labio. "Nada va mal." Miré alrededor y vi preocupación en cada rostro. Podía ser por lo que acababa de suceder, o porque sabían que estaba mintiendo, no podría decirlo realmente. "Solo… tengo Frio." Dije en voz baja. "Salté porque tus manos están frías.

Carlisle dudó brevemente antes de salir y volver con dos gruesas mantas Edward aun parecía preocupado y algo suspicaz, por lo que recogí las piernas para que hubiera suficiente sitio para que se sentara., con la esperanza de distraerle. Rápidamente, tomó ambas colchas que Carlisle le ofrecía y de alguna manera me envolvió rápidamente en ellas. Afortunadamente, se sentó en el espacio que le había hecho. Con cuidado, puso mis piernas en su regazo. Probablemente lo aterraba la posibilidad que gritara otra vez.

Cuando no mostré ningún otro signo de dolor, Carlisle lentamente se relajó y se dejó caer otra vez en su silla. Esme, con una fugaz mirada a su marido, se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina. Rosalie parecía ser la única que no se tranquilizaba. Así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Si la casa no estaba en silencio, tal vez Rose no podría plantear asunto.

"¿Edward, puedes pasarme control, por favor?" pedí, indicando el control del televisor que estaba en el brazo del sofá. Me lo entregó y sin una palabra presioné el botón de encendido. Vi que el canal en el que estaba era _Lifetime_. Estaban pasando una película que reconocí, aunque no pude recordar el nombre. Irónicamente, hubo una frase en la peli que me hizo recordar. La película era "Madre a los diez y seis". Genial.

No estaba de humor para ver una película sobre ser madre adolescente, cambié sin sentido los canales hasta llegar a una película cualquiera. Era una romántica, al parecer.

Todos estaban en silencio y quieto, perdidos es sus propios pensamientos, probablemente los más felices que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo, cuando la cabeza de Edward se giró a ver la puerta de entrada. Miré también, y vi a Jake parado allí, vistiendo el pantalón y una camisa blanca. La ropa era un poco corta para su cuerpo tan alto, por lo que supuse que era de Emmett. Quizás alguna vez le pediría a Alice que comprara algo de ropa deportiva o algo así, ya que yo no podía.

Mientras miraba a Jake, sentí una cálida sonrisa aparecer en mi cara. Si realmente le pedía a Alice que comprara algo de ropa, seguramente ella no elegiría ropa deportiva, seguro que sería algo más "con su estilo" que esto. Lo que consiguiera, seguramente sería doloroso para Jacob. Casi me reí, al imaginar su cara al ver unos jeans con una etiqueta de mil dólares clavada en ellos.

Seguí sonriendo, realmente sin tener una razón para hacerlo. Era casi como si no tuviera alternativa. Jake estaba aquí, así que yo era feliz. Esa debía ser una razón suficiente para que quisiera sonreír. Era algo que no había hecho seguido últimamente.

"Me repito." Dijo Jacob, con un tono de resentimiento en su voz. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba entender para saber que Edward y Jacob estaban teniendo una conversación después de todo. Me resultaba extraño perderme en los pensamientos de Jacob así. Nunca había pasado antes.

"Te dije que durmieras un poco, pero supongo que te tirarás al piso en seis segundos, así que probablemente no tiene sentido." Dije viendo sus ojos adormilados.

Él se dirigió a la puerta, lentamente contando mientras se iba. Estaba casi a dos segundos cuando Rosalie lo cortó con un comentario sarcástico. En respuesta, Jacob le lanzó un chiste de rubias y siguió hacia puerta. Edward se rió, viendo cómo la cara de Rose se volvía amarga. "Ya lo había oído." Ella gritó a Jake, aunque él ya había salido por la puerta.

"Lo siento, Rose." Me disculpé en nombre Jake. Ellos siempre se habían odiado, pero el hielo entre ellos era aun más duro porque ella había ayudado a salvar a EJ.

Al Segundo siguiente Edward estaba de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. "¿A dónde vas?" pregunté. Primero pensé que se había molestado porque defendí a Rosalie entonces él se marchaba, pero por supuesto, él nunca haría algo así.

"Hay algo que olvidé decirle." Contestó.

Sacudí la cabeza antes de decir, "Deja dormir a Jacob, eso puede esperar." ¿Es que Edward no podía ver cómo los hombros de Jake se hundían por el agotamiento? ¿Y sus ojos enrojecidos? Jacob era casi un muerto de pie.

"Sólo tomará un minute." Dijo Edward simplemente, antes de sonreír y salir por la puerta. Rosalie frunció el ceño después de eso.

"¿Rose?" me detuve por un segundo, y ella se giró a mirarme. "Sé que realmente no te gusta Jake pero… " me detuve cuando Rosalie se puso lívida. "¿Crees que realmente necesitamos más drama?" terminé rápidamente. "No tienes que hablarle ni nada de eso. En realidad será mejor si no lo haces. ¿Pero no es la calma…?" me interrumpió un sollozo de dolor. Sentí un intenso dolor en las costillas, justo donde EJ acababa de patear.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 23**


	25. El primer hueso roto

**AVISO LEGAL:- Crepúsculoy sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, los primeros pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa Editorial "little and Brown" y la historia pertenece a Taylor.**

**Gracias por leer.**

Capítulo 24: El primer hueso roto.

Rosalie estaba de pie en un Segundo, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Me encontré con su mirada, pestañeando para contener las lágrimas mientras me acurrucaba en una bola. Sin aliento, siseé al sentir otro golpe en mi costado. Situé mi mano allí protectoramente intentando no presionar.

Vi que Carlisle y Esme intercambiaban una mirada antes de apresurarse a mi lado. Rosalie me sostuvo mientras tomaba un profundo y estabilizador respiro, sólo para sentir otra punzada de dolor en mi costado. Con una probable costilla rota, respirar hondo era una de mis estúpidas ideas. Eso ciertamente no ayudaba con el dolor. Si no, lo aumentaba.

Cuando comencé a jadear, una corriente de aire me dijo que Edward había escuchado mi sollozo de unos segundos atrás. Alcé la mirada para ver que él estaba a unos pasos lejos del sofá con un tris de locura en su mirada.

Haciendo una mueca, intenté acomodar mi posición para poder verlo mejor. A un lado de Edward, Carlisle se acercó con un brazo extendido. Creo que planeaba mover mi mano que protectoramente sostenía a un lado, pero negué con la cabeza. "Dame un segundo, Carlisle." Murmuré, de algún modo a través de los dientes. Necesitaba recuperarme un poco más primero.

"Bella, escuché un crujido." -¿no lo habíamos oídos todos? "Necesito echar una miarada." Explicó Carlisle con un poco de miedo en su voz.

"Estoy segura que fue una costilla." Le dije. Otra punzada me dijo que estaba en lo correcto. "Ow… síp. Justo aquí." Dije, alejando mi mano del centro del dolor.

Las noticias no parecieron sorprender a nadie. Aunque los negros ojos de Edward endurecieron un poco. "Necesito sacar unos rayos –X" comenzó Carlisle. Me estremecí ante la idea de tener moverme. "Puede que haya atillas. No queremos que perforen algo." razonó en voz baja, al ver mi aprensión.

Astillas. Justo lo que necesitaba por sobre todo. Tomé otro profundo respiro, encogiéndome suavemente. El latido comenzaba a desaparecer, pero desde que había sido tan estúpida de cometer dos veces el mismo error en una pasada, había vuelto. "Está bien." Dije, preparándome para más agonía.

Rosalie me alzó tan cuidadosamente como pudo, pero aun así tuve que apretar la mandíbula para evitar emitir algún sonido. Por sobre mi ruidosa respiración, escuché que Rosalie decía. "Ya la tengo." Ni siquiera me molesté en intentar averiguar a quién le hablaba.

Mordí mi labio mientras ella botaba de peldaño en peldaño, con cada paso aumentaba el dolor del anterior. Cerré mis ojos, y finalmente, Rosalie se detuvo y me dejó amablemente sobre una superficie suave y cómoda. Podría decir que era una cama o sofá. Lentamente, abrí los ojos para encontrar a Edward revoloteando cerca, Esme de pie en la puerta, y Carlisle trabajando en la máquina.

Me puso una chaqueta del tipo que, por desgracia, puso algo de peo en mi costado. Hice un ligero sonido, pero el sonido de la máquina de rayos X impidió que se escuchara.

*** ***

Pronto, los rayos estuvieron tomados, y Carlisle estaba el cien por ciento seguro que me había fracturado una costilla. Se fue por un segundo y luego regresó con cinta médica. Me senté tan bien como pude y la envolvió firmemente en mi torso. Escuché a Edward rumear por lo bajo, alcé la mirada para verlo mirar, aunque probablemente sin mirar nada, con odio una pared detrás de mí.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, sosteniendo su mirada de odio. Sus ojos se reunieron con los míos. "¿Por qué estás mirando así?" presioné.

Abrió la boca, y comenzó a decir algo, comenzó a decir algo pero se detuvo. Respiró hondo y luego forzó una sonrisa. "¿Así cómo?· murmuró con amargura en su voz.

"¿Qué sucede? Te ves enojado." Murmuré. Él solo sacudió la cabeza como respuesta. Apretando los labios, busqué en su cara una explicación. Cuando no la obtuve, sólo junté las cejas y lo miré tristemente, y me erguí un poco más, preparándome para volver a bajar.

Rosalie comprendió lo que pretendía hacer y me tomó fácilmente entre sus brazos, pasó a Edward y salimos por la puerta. Con Edward, Carlisle y Esme siguiéndonos, lentamente regresamos al piso inferior al sillón.

Cuando estuve cómodamente tendida, con una pequeña punzada proveniente de mi Costilla, Edward se giró a Rose y gruñó. "No era necesario que la cargaras."

Rosalie hizo un gesto hacia sus palabras. "Lo sé, no hay problema." Dijo en un tono que sugería que Edward le estaba _agradeciendo_. Quizás me equivocaba, pero él sonaba más con irritación que otra cosa.

Edward murmuró algo por lo bajo, sus cejas alzadas rabiosamente mientras se dirigía hacia Rose. ¿Era porque pensaba en ella cuando tenía esa horrorosa mirada en su cara? ¿Por qué? Se habían estado llevando bastante bien últimamente.

La rabia de Edward parecía evaporarse lentamente hasta que sólo pude ver culpa en sus ojos. Suavemente, más para él que para los demás, murmuró. "Pero no estoy mucho mejor."

Antes que pudiera preguntar sobre qué hablaba, el cansancio me cayó encima y caí dormida con la expresión de Edward en el tope de mis pensamientos.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 24**

**Lamento que el capi sea tan corto y demore aun más en subirlo, pero no me va muy bien de tiempos, tengo mil trabajos y las notas están aun peor, (afortunadamente en casa no se enteran) y bueno. También estoy ayudando en la traducción de un libro y ps… ya ven**

**Agradezco su paciencia. Los comentarios nunca están de más.**

**¡Adiós!**


	26. Una llamada de Renee

**Capítulo 26**

**Una llamada de Renee.**

Después de lo que parecían solo unas pocas horas de sueño tranquilo, la amable voz de Edward me despertó. Pero él hablaba tan bajo que no pude entender cómo había dormido incluso en medio de una pelea a gritos entre él y Rosalie. Entonces, después de unos segundos, noté que después de todo no había sido Edward quien había interrumpido mi sueño. El sonido venía de la cocina, podía escuchar el ruido.

"La van a despertar si siguen llamando así" escuché que Rosalie murmuraba indignada. Estaba a punto de ignorar el ruido y aprovechar unas horas más de sueños cuando me di cuenta de ese plural. "…la van…" ¿Quiénes?

Mis ojos se abrieron, y para mi sorpresa, vi a Seth hablando con Edward. Les sonreí y luego pesadamente me giré hacia Rose y dije: "Ya estoy despierta." No quería darle la oportunidad a quien fuera que estuviera llamando que colgara el teléfono antes que ellos se dieran cuenta que ya había despertado.

Desde que estaba tomando sangre, había mantenido conversaciones casi diarias con Charlie. Había tenido que rogar, pero finalmente Edward me permitió hablar con mis padres. Ambos. Renee también me había estado llamando frecuentemente. En el "Centro para control de enfermedades" por supuesto.

"Oh, espera un segundo, creo que acaba de despertar." Escuché que Esme decía al teléfono. Asomó la cabeza por el borde de la viga y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Mientras me tendía el teléfono decía "Aquí tienes".

"¿Mamá?"

"Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?" Saludó, cada palabra rebosaba de precaución. Charlie había llegado a ella antes que cualquiera de los Cullen. Charlie no es de los que suavizan las cosas, y mi madre se lo había tomado peor aún de lo que él lo había hecho. Incluso aunque yo ahora estuviera diez veces mejor de lo que había estado, podría decir que mi madre aun estaba preocupada por mí. Probablemente yo estaría igual si estuviese en su posición.

"Estoy genial." Respondí con entusiasmo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Edward apretar la mandíbula y señalar mi costilla vendada. Inconscientemente, puse mi mano sobre ella. Eso provocó que Edward hiciera chirriar los dientes, además de fruncir el ceño y apretar aun más la mandíbula. Hice una nota mental de preguntarle sobre eso más tarde.

"Bien. ¿Los doctores te están tratando bien?" preguntó Renee… otra vez. Pareciera que tuviera una lista de preguntas que debía hacer en cada llamada, incluso aunque le diera la misma respuesta cada vez.

"Sí, mamá. Son geniales." Dije lentamente. Antes que me hiciera otra pregunta que me obligaba a mentirle, demandé "¿Qué tal Phil y tú?"

"Bueno, te extrañamos. Como la noche pasada, estaba Phil con el bate y casi había golpeado cuando al final del juego hizo el punto. Sé que no te gusta mucho eso de los deportes, pero sé que si hubieras estado allí te habría encantado." Dijo. Genial, incluso cuando preguntaba específicamente por ella lograba traer el sujeto hacia mí.

"¿Cómo te va con la cerámica?" pregunté rápidamente, sin prestar atención a lo que acababa de preguntar. La cerámica era su nuevo entretenimiento.

"Está bien. Sólo que debo estar mucho tiempo sentada." Contestó quitándole importancia.

Reí, y entonces dije. "¿No acabas de dejar el ciclismo porque era demasiado movido?"

Se rió también. "Supongo que sí. Oh, bien, por allí debe haber algo que me entretenga. Por ahí escuché de esas clases de yoga de madres e hijas que comenzaron hace poco…" Renee fue bajando la voz de a poco,

Mordí mi labio, sin poder responder algo. Incluso si lograba sobrevivir a EJ, no volvería a ver a mi madre otra vez. En mi futuro no habría ninguna clase de yoga "Madre e hija".

Abrí mi boca y la cerré otra vez. Estaba tartamudeando algo, pero me distraje al notar a Edward mirándome intensamente, probablemente preocupado por mi expresión adolorida.

Me tendió su mano y con un leve apretón me dijo "Iré a preparar un poco de comida" lo miré extrañada, pues acababa de comer comida normal y no parecía que iba a tener hambre muy pronto. Al ver mi confusión, aclaró "Para Seth."

Escuché gruñir el estómago de Seth y asentí. Vi a Edward marcharse y la voz de mi madre me recordó que había estado en silencio por casi un minuto.

"¿Bella, estás ahí?" la escuché decir casi con pánico.

"Lo siento, mamá." Me disculpé. La escuche suspirar al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿El doctor te dio alguna medicina, cariño?" sonreí, me emocionaba que ella misma me hubiese dado una excusa. Iba a responderle que sí cuando Edward regresó de la cocina con un plato gigante. Estaba sobre mi cabeza, así que no pude ver lo que era. Seth le agradeció lo suficiente alto para que madre lo escuchara.

"¿Qué fue eso? Creí que estabas en cuarentena" dijo, en lo que imaginé era un tono acusatorio.

"Lo estoy" dije rápidamente. "Eso era… eran más medicamentos para mí." Bostecé y usándolo a mi favor agregué:" seguramente me dormiré pronto. Lo que me hacen tomar me mantiene prácticamente fuera de juego."

Ella lo entendió. "Bueno, tal vez debas descansar, Bella." Dijo suavemente, casi con pesar. Me sentí horrible cuando escuché el dolor en su voz. La agregaremos a la lista de la gente a la que siempre hago daño.

"Te quiero, mamá." Dije. me abstuve de decirle que lamentaba tener que decir cada vez más mentiras y angustiarla tanto.

"También te quiero, cariño. ¿Te llamaré pronto, está bien?" ¿Era mi imaginación o su voz sonaba un poco más lacrimosa? Seguro era mi imaginación.

"Está bien." Acepté rápidamente, fue la única forma que supe de consolarla. Quizás Edward estaba en lo correcto. Estas conversaciones con mis padres no ayudaban en nada. Estaba levantando sus esperanzas, sólo para que luego se derrumbaran. Realmente allí no había ningún final feliz para ellas, y yo les hacía creer que sí la había. Sentí cómo unas gotas bajaban por mi cara. "adiós" susurré, mi voz se quebró un poco.

"Te quiero." Dijo otra vez Renee. Luego, todo lo que escuché fue el tono que indicaba que la llamaba había terminado. Sollocé y sentí que Edward me daba un abrazo reconfortante. En realidad eso no ayudó mucho.

"Me escuchó, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Seth, se veía horrorizado. Cuando no respondí, sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara aclararse. "De verdad lo lamento. ¿Es por eso que has colgado tan pronto?"

"No es tu culpa. De todas maneras habría terminado pronto." Mentí. En realidad las llamadas telefónicas que quedaban estaban contadas, así que intenté que cada una contara. Seth no parecía aliviado, por lo que seguramente escuchó la mentira en mi voz.

Rosalie estaba mirando intensamente a Seth. Obviamente ella no estaba de acuerdo con que lo disculpara, y él también pudo verlo. Estaba a punto de defenderlo cuando Edward tensamente dijo, "Si es un desperdicio, tú te puedes comer esa comida, Rosalie."

"Bien, pero si el otro lobito viene, le daremos una galleta para perro." Gruñó.

Fin del capítulo 25

**¡Oh…! Ya creían que abandonaba, ¿verdad?.**

**Bueno, no abandonaré. Ya saben que tengo nada de tiempo y cada vez que lo tengo lo aprovecho para dormir… hoy por fin puedo decir "Mañana no hay algo para entregar" xD**

**La próxima semana ya comenzamos los últimos proyectos antes de los exámenes, me quedan seis semanas de clases… veo la luz al final del túnel.**

**Gracias chicas por su paciencia, de verdad, si pudiera agradecérselos de alguna manera…. Sé que serán felices sólo con que cuelgue más seguido… y lo intentaré, pero no aseguro nada.**

**¡Adiós!**


	27. Pequeñas bendiciones de la Vida

**DISCLAIMER**: **-Ya van 26 capítulos con esta declaración, ¿me meteré en problemas si dejo de hacerlo? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 27:**

**Simples bendiciones de la vida.**

_Los Volturi se acercaban. Aro tendió su mano hacia el niño y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Abrí mi boca para gritar algo, lo que fuera, pero nada logró salir. Intenté moverme, pero mis piernas no servían, estaba congelada. Sin ayuda. Me encontré con la mirada del niño, y una enfermiza mirada cruzó la cara de Aro, justo antes que su mano atrapara lo atrapara. Y luego…_

"No, Rosalie" estalló la voz de Esme. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando interrumpieron ese horrible sueño. Esa repetitiva pesadilla en realidad no tenía mucho sentido, pero incluso cuando desperté otra vez en la realidad, una sombra lo cubría todo. Palabras como "Volturi", "niño", y "Congelada" estaban siempre allí, dando vueltas en los rincones de mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y me giré a mirar a Rose. Estaba parada junto a… Jacob, mirándolo ceñuda. No me había dado cuenta antes, que había caído antes incluso de salir completamente de la casa. Pobre tipo.

"No iba a hacer nada" se defendió Rosalie indignada. De forma repentina, caminó en mi dirección. Cuando vio que la miraba dijo "Estás despierta", sólo asentí.

Miré alrededor para ver a Edward, Esme, Seth y… Alice. Tan pronto como la vi, sonreí y sólo dije "Hola."

Alice me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque pude ver que aun había algo de desesperanza en sus ojos. "Hey, Bella.", fue todo lo que dijo. Me sentí súbitamente obligada, me estremecí. Edward fue acerrar la puerta, pero un gemido de Rosalie y Seth no se me escapó. Me llevó un minuto, pero finalmente recordé que no les gustaban los olores del otro.

Sacudí la cabeza y rápidamente dije "No te preocupes por eso, Edward, estoy bien." Parecía que me había demorado un montón en decirlo. Edward dudó en la puerta unos segundos, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y caminó de vuelta hacia mí. Intenté sentarme. Aun estaba acostumbrándome a tener una barriga enorme.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó, alargando su mano para tomar la mía y ayudarme a sentar.

Fruncí el ceño, pero tan fríamente como pude, dije. "Dormí genial." Esa era otra de mis comunes, y casi diarias, mentiras. Algunas veces Edward se daba cuenta porque había dicho algo en sueños que me delataba. Otras, estaba tan cansada que ni las pesadillas me hacían hablar, pero eso no pasaba muy seguido. Creo que el agotamiento era una bendición disfrazada.

"Esatabas hablando…" comenzó Edward lentamente. Sentí que mi cara se caía y estaba a punto de disculparme por mentir cuando Seth me salvó.

"Dijiste algo acerca de beisbol." Dijo Seth con una sonrisa. ¿Beisbol? Asentí distraída cuando recordé de qué hablaba.

Al comienzo de aquel sueño, había estado jugando a lanzar la pelota con el pequeño. Supongo que este era mi día de suerte. No me iban a atrapar mintiendo después de todo. "Eso es todo lo que entendí." Añadió Seth, le sonreí agradecida.

"Sí, soñé que era una buena jugadora de beisbol. Si no tengo la más mínima coordinación en la vida real, lo menos es que pueda soñar con eso." Dije con una pequeña risa. Casi me creí. Sin duda me estaba volviendo cada vez una mejor mentirosa. Si pudiera engañar a una habitación llena de no humanos, seguro engañaría a ninguno.

Miré alrededor, parecía que todos me habían creído. Bueno, casi todos. Menos Edward, pero eso era de esperar. Si mi segunda naturaleza ahora era mentir, era obvio que la suya fuera sospechar de mis mentiras. Había aprendido a mantenerme fría cuando Edward me miraba intentando buscar una falla.

Jake se removió entre sueños y Rose le dirigió una oscura mirada. Edward miró alternadamente a Jake y Rose y se rió por lo bajo, antes de ponerse de pie. "Hace bastante que comiste, ya cociné algo, sólo debo calentarlo." Dijo antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Escuché la puerta del refrigerador abrirse, cerrarse, y luego el microondas comenzar a andar. Creo que me apetecía más un poco de sangre.

La respiración de Jacob se aceleró e hizo un sonido extraño, como si estuviera ahogándose. Rosalie lo miró como si quisiera ir y darle una buena patada. Esme nos dio a Seth y a mí una pequeña sonrisa, y advirtió a Rosalie con la mirada antes de subir por las escaleras. Vagamente pude escuchar a Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle hablando. Probablemente ella se les iba a unir a la conversación.

Después de unos minutos, Edward regresó sosteniendo un plato similar al que trajo antes y se lo tendió a Seth. Como si hubiese leído mi mente, traía mi copa de sangre en la otra mano. Se sentó junto a mí y me la tendió con una expresión de entendimiento.

"Gracias" dije tranquilamente. Estaba a punto de comenzar a beber, pero era la primera vez que lo haría en frente de Seth. ¿Le daría asco? ¿Lo sorprendería? Realmente no lo sabía.

Tome un sorbo de la copa, viendo la expresión de Seth. No parecía molesto por ello, y supuse que probablemente ya había escuchado sobre mi... extraña dieta por Jacob. Sólo pude imaginar la reacción de Leah. Seguro era una de sus razones para mantenerse alejada de todos nosotros. Si Jacob no me hubiera dicho que se les había unido, probablemente no me habría enterado. Hace unos días Rosalie me dijo que Leah se negaba a acercarse a cien metros de la casa.

Cuando sentí otra corriente de aire desde la puerta, me estremecí otra vez. Me puse la mano en la cabeza, y podría decir que la fiebre había bajado, pero decidí no preocupar a Edward con esa información.

Esta vez fue Rosalie quien se movió sin entusiasmo a cerrar la puerta. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la cerré al ver que Seth se paraba de donde había estado sentado en el piso. ¿Se marchaba? Creí que Seth y Jake se estaban acostumbrando al olor de los vampiros…

En lugar de caminar hacia la puerta como esperaba, Seth caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado. Rose dejó de caminar y se giró a mirarlo suspicaz. Podría decir que Rosalie no confiaba en ninguno de los hombres lobo, y pensándolo bien, ellos tampoco confiaban en ella.

Con cuidado, él alzó un brazo y lo pasó sobre mis hombros. No puedo decir por qué su reacción fue tan cuidadosa. Me estremecí otra vez y no necesitó más motivo que ese. Dejó su brazo a mí alrededor e inmediatamente me sentí mejor.

"Problema resuelto." Dije. "Gracias"

"No te preocupes." Respondió, antes de volver su atención a la comida que había en su plato. Me ofreció un trozo de tostada, a la que me negué. No estaba de humor para comida humana.

"¿Bella?" escuché la voz que veía desde arriba de las escaleras. Sonaba como Carlisle.

"¿Sí?" contesté, agradecida que mi voz normal regresara. Antes de la sangre no me las habría arreglado para que mi voz llegara hasta arriba, incluso si la persona con la que hablara tuviera un súper oído.

"¿Quieres que te quite la IV?" dijo. Sentí mis ojos abrirse, aun tenía sólo una aguja en mi brazo. Por primera vez en semanas estaría sin agujas. Esta era otra de esas bendiciones que daba por supuestas.

"¡Sí!" grité, a punto de saltar. Rosalie, Edward, Alice y Seth rieron. Creo que casi pude escuchar unas risas provenientes del piso superior.

"Ya bajo." Dijo Carlisle, estaba a mi lado unos segundos después, con una gaza (y una bandita) en sus manos.

Dijo que levantara el brazo, y cerré los ojos para evitar ver la sangre que saldría de la IV. Podía arreglármelas para beber la sangre de alguien más, pero aun me asqueaba ver mi propia sangre.

Sentí una leve presión en mi brazo mientras Carlisle ajustaba la gaza. Un minuto después, reemplazó la gaza con la bandita. Tenía dibujos infantiles.

"El hospital las trajo el pasado Halloween. Tenemos algunas extras." Explicó Carlisle. La mire más cerca y note que tenía una linda versión de Drácula. Reí con ganas.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

_La próxima semana salgo de vacas, *aplausos para mí* así que me comprometo conmigo misma a terminar esto antes de mi cumpleaños Nº 20… la primera semana de enero xD_

_Seré una Señorita de dos décadas, oh dios mío. Y aun sin un lobito que me alegre la vida…_

_En fin, chicas. xD ¡nos leemos__** muy pronto!**_


	28. Charlas de guerra

**Capítulo 28: **

**Charlas de Guerra**

Jake hizo un sonido de asfixia otra vez mientras dormía y comenzó a removerse incómodo. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y lo escuché gruñir por lo bajo.

"Ya era hora. Ya estaba harta con el escándalo de tus ronquidos." Murmuró Rosalie desde donde se sentaba en el suelo. Intenté no poner los ojos en blanco. Los ronquidos de Jake no habían sido _tan_ molestos. Probablemente no los habría notado si antes Rosalie no hubiera hecho unos comentarios de disgusto. Pero, otra vez, yo no tenía oídos supersónicos.

Jake aun medio adormilado se giró hasta sentarse. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Cuando su mirada se encontró con Rose, vi sus mandíbulas apretarse, antes de quitar la mirada rápidamente.

"¡Oye, Jake, ven aquí!" exclamó Seth apenas Jacob notó que él estaba allí. Primero, los ojos de Jake se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego los vi entrecerrarse cuando notó el brazo de Seth sobre mis hombros.

Cuando Jake comenzaba a levantarse, Edward explicó. "vino a buscarte, y Esme lo convenció para que se quedara a desayunar."

La cara de Jacob no cambió realmente, por lo que Seth agregó. "Sí, Jake, vine a ver si estabas bien, como no cambiaste de fase. Leah se preocupó. Le dije que probablemente habías caído siendo humano, pero ya sabes como es." Esperó para respirar hondo, antes de mirar a Edward. "Como sea, tienen toda esta comida y, hombre, _puedes_ cocinar"

"Gracias," dijo Edward, con los bordes de sus labios medio torcidos. Pude sentir como una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mi cara también. Los ojos de Seth habían estado enormes con el tamaño de su plato anterior.

La expresión de Jake se fue endureciendo. No podría decir si siquiera escuchó lo que habían estado diciendo Seth o Edward. Parecía más interesado en mirar ceñudo el brazo de Seth.

"Bella tenía frío", murmuró Edward, notando lo mismo que yo. Seth se sentó más derecho cuando notó la intención de la mirada de Jake. Casi inmediatamente, sentí como su brazo dejaba mi hombro para ocuparse de la comida.

Jake relajó la mandíbula un poco, antes de preguntar, "¿Está Leah patrullando?"

Como todos hablaban parecía que estuviéramos en una guerra. Siempre en peligro constante, siempre vigilando nuestras espaldas. ¿Realmente había logrado hacer más profunda la enemistad entre la manada y nosotros? ¿Cuál era el punto en que Seth, Leah y Jake jamás pudieran volver?

"Sí, aun está en eso" respondió Seth. "No te preocupes. Aullará si pasa algo. Cambiamos a eso de la media noche. Corrí doce horas"

Odiaba como Seth decía eso tan fácilmente. Había tenido que correr doce horas por mi seguridad. Eso no tenía sentido, considerando que todo lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente, la situación en las que nos encontrábamos, era mi culpa.

"¿Medianoche?"

"Ya casi amanece" dijo Seth.

La cara de Jacob se desmoronó y a modo de disculpa dijo "Mierda, lo siento, Seth, de verdad. Debiste despertarme a patadas." Gemí cuando dijo eso, en realidad, _Rosalie_ se había acercado a darle una patada unas cuantas veces. Aunque cada vez que lo intentaba, había sido detenida por uno de nosotros antes que tuviera la oportunidad.

"No te preocupes, de verdad necesitabas dormir. ¿Desde cuándo no tenías un descanso? ¿Desde la noche antes de tu última patrulla para Sam? ¿Cuánto suma eso, cuarenta horas? ¿Cincuenta? No eres una máquina, Jake. Además, no te perdiste de nada." Terminó Seth.

Sentí mi estómago pesado con esta nueva ola de culpa. Cincuenta horas. Había hecho que Jake estuviera despierto cincuenta horas. Esa era yo, la mejor amiga.

Casi como si hubiera escuchado que estaba pensando, Jacob se giró a mirarme. Sabiendo que mi cara era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto, intenté esconder mis pensamientos con una sonrisa. No me la devolvió.

"¿cómo está esa costilla?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, antes de responder, "Firmemente vendada. Casi ni la siento." A veces sentía una punzada cuando me movía muy rápido, pero en realidad no era tan malo. Nada que no pudiera manejar.

Vi a Jake poner los ojos en blanco, insatisfecho con mi respuesta. Estaba a punto de insistir en que de verdad no me molestaba, cuando él dijo "¿Qué hay de desayuno? ¿O negativo o AB positivo?"

"Omelet" respondí, mordiéndome la lengua. Me ruboricé, mire hacia abajo, a mi copa de sangre que estaba entre mi pierna y la de Edward, esperando que no hiciera un comentario sobre ello.

Antes que Jacob tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, Seth sugirió, "Ve a tomar algo de desayunar, Jake. Hay bastante en la cocina. Debes estar hambriento."

Me encogí internamente otra vez con esas palabras. Ni siquiera había pensado en cuánto hacía que Jake había comido por última vez.

Jake miró la comida que había en el plato de Seth antes de PREGUNTAR, "¿Qué comió Leah de desayuno?" quizás lo imaginé, pero me pareció escuchar algo de acusación en su voz.

"Oye, le llevé comida antes de comer yo." Se defendió Seth, "Dijo que prefería comer un ciervo atropellado, pero apuesto a que muere de hambre. Este rollito…" guardó silencio porque no tenía adjetivos suficientes.

"Iré a cazar con ella, entonces." Murmuró Jake, casi indiferente. Eso no era muy difícil de entender. Él iba a por el ciervo también. La futura amistad entre Jake y los Cullen no parecía muy cercana.

Cuando Jacob se estaba yendo, Carlisle rápidamente dijo, "¿Me das un minuto, Jacob?"

Lentamente Jake se giró y preguntó, "¿sí?"

Despacio, Carlisle dijo, "Hablando de ir de caza, ese será un problema para mi familia. Entiendo que nuestro tratado está inoperativo en este momento, por lo que me gustaría un consejo tuyo. ¿Nos dará caza Sam si salimos a cazar fuera del perímetro que nos has creado? No queremos que exista la posibilidad de que alguno de tu familia salga herido, o de la nuestra. Si estuvieras en nuestros zapatos, ¿cómo podrecerías?"

Jake se veía incómodo por ser el centro de atención así, o quizás porque un vampiro le pidiera consejo. Aun un poco sorprendido, Jake respondió que había riesgo. "Sam se ha tranquilizado un poco, pero estoy seguro que en su cabeza el tratado se ha roto. Si cree que alguno de la tribu o cualquier otro humano está en riesgo, no se detendrá a preguntar, si entiendes lo que digo."

Tragué saliva mientras él continuaba. Era bastante raro escuchar a mi mejor amigo hablar de "guerra" de esa manera. Era como si no lo conociera.

"Pero, con todo esto, su prioridad sigue siendo La Push. No son tantos para mantenerse vigilando a la gente y salir a cazar vampiros al mismo tiempo. Apuesto a que se mantiene cerca de casa." Carlisle asintió, y Jacob terminó, "Por lo que supongo que diría que salieran en grupos, sólo por si acaso. Y salgan de día, porque estarán esperando la noche. Como se supone que hacen los vampiros. Ustedes son rápidos, vayan a las montañas y cacen lo bastante lejos para que no pueda enviar a alguien tan lejos de casa.

"Y dejar a Bella atrás, ¿Desprotegida?" Preguntó Carlisle, mirándonos alternadamente a Jake y a mí. Fruncí el ceño. Una vez más, yo era la vulnerable, la desprotegida que necesita a alguien más fuerte que la cuide.

"¿Qué somos nosotros, hígado picado?" preguntó Jake con una mueca.

Carlisle rió por un minuto antes de ponerse serio otra vez. "Jacob, no puedes luchar contra tus hermanos."

Sentí mis ojos abrirse cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Carlisle… y de lo que Jake estaba sugiriendo. Estaba planeando pelear contra sus mejores amigos, si era necesario. Tal vez incluso matarlos. Sacudí la cabeza suavemente horrorizada.

"No digo que no será complicado." Ese era el eufemismo del siglo, "pero si vienen a matarla, seré capaz de detenerlos. Dijo Jake secamente.

"No digo que seas incapaz. Pero eso estaría mal. No puedo tener eso en mi conciencia." Explicó Carlisle. Y solté un suspiro de alivio. Tampoco podría tener esa culpa en mi conciencia.

"No estará en la suya, Doc., estará en la mía. Y puedo manejarlo." Dijo Jacob, en una falsa voz despreocupada. Quise gritarle que no tenía que hacer algo así. No debería estar pasando por nada de esto. Especialmente por el bien de la peor de sus mejores amigas. No lo mericían.

"No Jacob. Nos aseguraremos que no tengas que pasar por eso. Iremos de a tres. Probablemente eso lo mejor que podemos hacer." Dijo Carlisle finalmente.

"No lo sé, Doc. Dividirse no es la mejor estrategia," razonó lentamente Jake.

"Tenemos algunas habilidades extra que serán de utilidad. Si Edward es uno de esos tres, será capaz de darnos unas millas de radio de seguridad." Dijo Carlisle. Sentí cómo las manos de Edward se cerraban en puños.

Jacob y Carlisle miraron a Edward, y Carlisle inmediatamente cambió de idea. "Estoy seguro que habrá otros caminos." Se giró en dirección a Alice. "Imagino que serás capaz de ver las rutas que sean un error, ¿Alice?"

Ella asintió antes de responder, "Las que desparezcan. Fácil."

Miré a Alice, para mí la palabra _fácil_ no era la mejor opción. Ya nada era fácil. Especialmente si se trataba de enfrentarse a furiosos hombres lobo.

"Entonces está bien, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Haré lo mío. Seth, te espero de vuelta al atardecer, para que duermas un rato, ¿está bien?" preguntó Jake, volviéndose otra vez hacia la puerta.

"Seguro, Jake. Volveré en fase tan pronto como termine. A menos que…" comenzó Seth, cuidadosamente girándose hacia mí. "¿Me necesitas?"

"Tiene mantas" protestó Jake, con los ojos entrecerrados otra vez.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, o algo que fuera más incómodo, respondí, "estoy bien, Seth, gracias"

Justo entonces, Esme regresó a la habitación con un gran plato de comida entre sus manos. Se lo tendió a Jake. Tenía esa extraña expresión como si estuviera enojado y molesto al mismo tiempo. En silencio, rogaba porque lo tomara. ¿No notaba cuán difícil era para ellos intentar llevarse bien, a pesar de las circunstancias? ¿Alice con la almohada, Edward con la comida, y ahora Esme con esta pequeña ofrenda de paz?

"Eh, seguro, sí. Supongo. Quizás Leah aun tenga hambre o lo que sea." Dijo Jake, lentamente tomando la comida, parecía como si quisiera nada más que tomarlo, dar la vuelta y correr lo más rápido posible.

"Gracias, Jacob" dijo Esme, sonriendo. Eso pareció confundir aun más a Jake.

"Eh… gracias." Murmuró Jake, incómodo. Pude ver que se estaba ruborizando. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a tener conversaciones civilizadas con vampiros. Tal vez, una vez que pasara suficiente tiempo con los Cullen entendería por qué no los odiaba como él creía que debería hacer. Podía ver que se llevaría bastante bien con Emmett una vez que se conocieran el uno al otro.

"¿Regresarás, Jake?" pregunté cuando se acercaba a la puerta otra vez.

Sin detenerse, respondió, "Eh, no lo sé."

Era casi divertido ver cómo lo aterrorizaba este lugar. No en el sentido del miedo, pero aterrorizado de forma…. Incómoda. Podía ver que no tenia ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar.

"¿Por favor? Me puede dar frío." Supliqué, forzando el regreso de una sonrisa.

"Tal vez…" respondió. Sonreí triunfante. En mi diccionario, "Tal vez" era suficiente" por lo menos no era un "No" definitivo.

"¿Jacob?" comenzó Esme tímidamente. Jake retrocedió incluso más rápido, al ver que Esme lo estaba siguiendo. "Dejé una canasta con ropas en el porch. Son para Leah. Están recién lavadas, traté de tocarlas lo menos posible. ¿Te importaría llevárselas?"

"Claro." Respondió, tomando las ropas y escapando por la puerta.

Todos miramos el lugar por donde salió antes que Edward se riera un poco antes de murmurar, "Creo que debemos bajar un poco tanta hospitalidad."

**Fin del capítulo.**

_Hola, chicas. Una semana y un par de días desde el último capítulo, bueno, espero seguir más rápido estos que siguen, quedan alrededor de diez para terminar. _

_Nos leemos pronto._


	29. Bebés humanos

**Capítulo 29:**

**Bebés humanos.**

"Adiós, papá. Te llamaré pronto, ¿está bien?" dije rápidamente, lista para cortar la llamada. EJ había comenzado a patear. Que mal que pasara cuando estaba hablando con Charlie, pero no había nada que hacer. Mi único plan era enfrentar la situación. No era culpa de EJ que no tuviera suficiente espacio.

"Está bien." Respondió Charlie, antes de dudar un minuto. Se aclaró la garganta, buscando palabras. Imaginé la arruga en su frente al intentar encontrar la frase exacta.

Cuando EJ pateó más fuerte, gruñí, "¿Papá, de qué se trata? Debo cortar…"

"Aun estás… ¿Los médicos ya te permiten visitas?" Sus palabras salieron apresuradamente, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que quería preguntarlo.

Sentí un peso en el estómago. Noté que había intentado ocultar su esperanza, pero aun estaba allí. Charlie me extrañaba tanto como yo a él. Yo aun tenía a los Cullen como familia, pero él estaba completamente solo.

Debió tomar mi silencio como un "No", porque inmediatamente siguió, "¿Te estás mejorando, Bells, verdad?" abrí la boca, pero no tenía nada que decir. ¿Debía decirle que le estaba mintiendo, que no me estaba poniendo mejor? ¿O debía inventar otra razón por la que no podía verme? De verdad me estaba cansando de todas estas mentiras. Sobre todo porque Charlie y Renee no habían hecho nada para merecerlo. Mientras pensaba en ello, Charlie añadió, "Suenas mejor."

Antes de que pudiera contestar, escuché un fuerte ronquido de Seth desde donde se encontraba durmiendo en un rincón. Después de tragarse dos porciones de comida, se había dormido hacía casi dos horas en el mismo lugar donde había estado Jacob.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Charlie mientras apretaba los dientes para evitar un gemido, EJ se estaba moviendo. Estaba muy inquieto.

"Nada…" respondí, dando un saltito, consiente que Edward y Alice me observaban, parecían asustados. Rosalie sólo hizo una mueca al igual que yo al ver la expresión de dolor que tenía en la cara.

Me estaba acomodando un poco mejor cuando sentí la ya familiar sensación de una costilla en el lado derecho. Como si un gran peso me hubiese sido puesto allí… como si se hubiera quebrado.

Cerré los ojos, comenzando a respirar hondo. No me llevó mucho notar que había sido un movimiento estúpido.

A través de gemidos, logré escupir, "Papá… de verdad, debo colgar… te llamo… pronto."

Edward tomó y colgó el teléfono antes que tuviera oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta de Charlie.

La forma en que estaba sentada me hacía más presión en la costilla, por lo que intenté acomodarme, sin querer grité a Rosalie cuando puso una mano sobre mi hombro intentando ayudarme. No importaba cómo me sentara, la costilla dolería de todas maneras.

Con mi llanto, Seth despertó y se sentó rápidamente. Miró alrededor medio aturdido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí, "¡Bella…!" exclamó, dando un salto y moviéndose para acercarse. Dudó un momento y luego retrocedió despejando el camino.

Miré a la puerta, donde Alice, seguida de Carlisle y Esme, caminaba hacia mí. Ni siquiera noté que había salido de la habitación. Detrás de ellos tres, mirándome sombríamente estaban Emmett y Jasper.

"¿Es otra costilla, Bella?" preguntó Carlisle, posiblemente ya sabía la respuesta. Lo confirmé con un asentimiento. Se inclinó hacia mí, con un rollo de vendas en su mano.

"Es… esta…" murmuré, señalando el lado donde sentía punzadas. Edward tomó mi mano y vi que con la otra sostenía aun el teléfono, temblaba.

"Aguanta ahí…" murmuró Carlisle mientras me sentaba lo mejor que podía para que él pudiera vendarme. Tan pronto terminó comencé a sentir alivio. No mucho, pero suficiente. Al menos podía hablar sin jadear.

"Gracias", susurré, mirando mi enorme barriga. Esto era un pequeño precio a pagar por algo tan importante. Por alguien a quien amaba demasiado.

"¿Dañó algo?" preguntó Alice, su voz vibraba un poco. Después de Edward, era ella quién más sufría con mi embarazo. Jasper se acercó y la rodeo por la cintura.

Carlisle negó y dijo, "Sólo otra fractura". No sé si era necesario decir que era _solo_ otra fractura. Es cierto, no era tan malo como si me hubiera dañando algo dentro, pero aun así… no era divertido.

"Ya sabes," comenzó Rosalie fácilmente, "Incluso los bebés humanos le rompen las costillas a las madres" como todos la mirábamos, su cara cambió a una mueca y dijo, "¿Qué?"

Las palabras de Rose flotaron en el aire por unos minutos antes que sintiera la mano de Edward soltar la mía y escuché un fuerte sonido de golpe. Miré en la dirección del sonido para ver el teléfono, roto en pequeños pedazos, tirado en el sueño a un lado de Edward. Su cuerpo entero temblaba con furia mientras apretaba los dientes y se inclinaba hacia Rosalie.

Horrorizada, tome su brazo, mientras Emmett daba un paso al frente. Con cautela, levantó las manos en son de paz mientras Edward se giraba a mirarlo. "Ella no quiso decir nada con eso, Edward." Explicó con una sorpresiva suave voz.

"Y tiene razón también. No es tan grave. Mi Costilla no está tan mal. Demonios, ni siquiera puedo decir que haya algo mal con ella." Añadí, ciñéndome a la verdad, después de todo, el dolor estaba, pero a penas.

Edward se relajó un poco, pero seguía mirando a Rosalie. Contuve la respiración esperando que le gritara, la pateara o algo.

"¡Mierda!, ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Seth abruptamente, haciéndome saltar y sentir las puntadas en la espalda. Todos estábamos medio atontados por la reacción de Edward y su reacción con Rosalie, por lo que nadie respondió. Parpadeé. Seth miró por la ventana, y dijo, "Jake me quería al atardecer, mierda, mejor me voy…" comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta antes de volverse y preguntarme, "¿estarás bien?"

Sonreí débilmente y dije, "Por supuesto."

"Está bien, entonces me voy." Dijo, mientras se iba.

Antes que desapareciera, le pedí, "Seth, ¿Verías si Jake puede venir más tarde?"

Asintió. "Seguro, lo haré. Necesitará un descanso si ha estado en guardia desde que despertó." Dijo. Con un gesto de la mano cerró la puerta diciendo, "¡Y gracias por la comida!"

**Fin del capítulo 29**

_Yah, creo que iré colgando cada dos o tres días, nos quedan casi ocho capis y terminamos._

_Qué lindo, ¿no?_


	30. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 30:**

**Lágrimas**

A penas abrí la puerta para salir del baño, Rosalie me tomó. Cuando los Cullen comenzaron a llevarme en brazos a todas partes, educadamente los rechacé, porque es bastante incómodo, pero ahora… ya no me importa. Mi primer intento de caminar sola del baño al salón me enseñó que no debía hacerlo. Si Edward y Rose no estuvieran a mi lado siempre, probablemente habría terminado en el suelo más de una vez.

Rose comenzó a caminar y sentí un sollozo que comenzaba a subir por mi garganta. Sabía que ella se esforzaba por no hacer ningún movimiento que molestara a EJ, pero no funcionaba. Cerré los ojos cuando dio otro cuidadoso paso. Deseé tener mi copa de sangre; era como la mantita de los niños que a mí me daba seguridad. Generalmente, eso calmaba a EJ lo suficiente para que temporalmente no me pateara.

"¿Rose?" comencé, escuchando cuan suave sonaba mi voz cargada de desesperación. ¿Debía decirle que quería que se detuviera? No, Edward podía escucharme. Podía imaginarlos discutiendo la distancia que debían mover el sofá para que no tuviera que desplazarme más de cinco pasos.

Bueno… quizás eso no era tan malo. No moverme me parecía algo realmente bueno.

Rose paró de caminar y abrí los ojos para ver que me miraba, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. Su cara de arrugó, con la ansiedad evidente en la mirada.

"¿Hay algo mal? ¿Estoy dañando al bebé?" pregunto, deteniéndose completamente, como si cualquier mínimo movimiento pudiera matarnos, a mí o al bebé.

Noté que podía pensar mucho mejor cuando mis energías no se enfocaban completamente en apretar la mandíbula para mantenerme quieta. Ahora, parecía estúpido decirle a Rose que no aguantaba que me llevaran del baño al salón porque dolía demasiado. Era patético.

"No, está todo bien. Pero… quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó antes." Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"¿Antes?" repitió, su mirada de pánico la reemplazó una de confusión.

"Hum, sí. Bueno, hablo de cuando me rompí la costilla." Pestañeé ante el pensamiento, pero seguí. "Edward la está pasando bastante bien como para pensar en "Bebés humanos normales", Rose. Casi te golpea." Era mejor decirlo ahora que en otra ocasión. Esme estaba en la otra habitación con Edward por lo que existía la posibilidad que Edward no estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación.

Rosalie bufó, parecía como si se estuviera aguantando el poner los ojos en blanco. "No habría hecho nada, Bella. No lo hizo cuando llegaron y no lo hará ahora. Además, Emmett no se lo permitiría."

Yo no estaba segura de eso. Si lo haces enojar lo suficiente, Edward puede luchar como un demonio. La batalla con Victoria era la prueba A.

"Mira, Rose, ese no es realmente el punto. Quiero decir que sería mejor si fueras un poquito más cuidadosa. No quiero herirlo más de lo que ya está." Dije, sintiendo cómo los bordes de mis ojos comenzaban a picar. Rosalie abrió la boca defensivamente, por lo que rápidamente agregué, "O tú, o quien sea."

"Bien." Acordó secamente, comenzando a caminar otra vez.

"Esta casa ya tiene suficiente drama," me las arreglé para decir antes de apretar los dientes otra vez para callar un grito. Cerrando los ojos, conté los pasos de Rosalie, sabiendo exactamente cuántos nos quedaban para estar de vuelta en el sillón.

"Oh, perfecto, sabía que algo olía mal." Murmuró Rosalie. Abrí los ojos para ver a qué se refería Rose y noté que había algo en el salón que no estaba allí antes de ir al baño. _Jake_.

Me aguanté las ganas de chillar como una niñita mientras sentía una sonrisa crecer en mi cara. Eso no había pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, pero ahí estaba esa calidez que me llenaba siempre que él estaba cerca. Incluso con Edward, no me sentía así. Este no era _amor_ amor, como lo que sentía por Edward, pero tampoco era ese amor de hermano/hermana. Era un… amor distinto.

"Jacob, viniste, " señalé lo obvio. Seguramente no debería estar tan feliz porque decidiera venir. Era bastante obvio que cada encuentro conmigo lo hería. Cada vez que venía, su expresión se veía un poco más apagada. Un poco más desesperada.

"Hola, Bells," respondió mientras Edward y Esme se ponían de pie de donde están sentados en el sofá para hacerme espacio. Este era uno de eso momentos que temía. No importaba con cuanto cuidado o cuán lentamente me pusieran en el sofá; EJ siempre se movía, por no decir que se movía demasiado para mis costillas rotas.

Igual que todas las veces anteriores, el dolor atravesó mi vientre y se quedó en la espalda tan pronto como ellos me depositaron.

Edward pasó su mano por mi cara y cuello, quitándome el cabello, ¿Tienes frio?" preguntó suavemente.

"Estoy bien." Respondí, más rápido que si fuera una respuesta normal.

"Bella, ya sabes lo que te dijo Carlisle. Le restes importancia a las cosas. No nos ayuda a cauidarte mejor." Dijo Rose, mirandome desconfiada.

"Está bien, tengo un poco de frio." Dije, más para darle en el gusto que nada. "Edward, ¿Me alcanzas una manta?"

"¿Eso no está fuera de lugar estando yo acá?", dijo Jake antes que Edward pudiera moverse.

Quise decirle que la razón por la que lo quería cerca era porque lo quería como un amigo, no como un calentador, pero lo dejé pasar. En vez de eso, dije, "apuesto a que has estado corriendo todo el día. Para un rato. Apuesto a que estás reventado, ya se me pasará el frio en un pis pas."

Antes incluso que las palabras salieran de mi boca, Jake estaba caminando hacia mí, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho. Intenté enojarme con él, pero mi irritación se pasó en dos segundos. Al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso a un lado del sillón, con cuidado cargándose a mi lado y tomándome una mano, estaba bien.

"Gracias, Jake"

"Seguro."

Nos sentamos en silencio por un minuto y entonces Alice, a quien ni siquiera había visto en la habitación últimamente, le dijo a Rose que le trajera algo de comida a Jake. Discutió un poco pero finalmente fue.

Unos segundos después, retornó con una fuente doblada como un plato para perros con la palabra _Fido_ escrita en ella. Bonito.

Jacob no pareció molesto por ello, pero le respondió con otro chiste de rubias; se hundió en la comida casi tragándosela.

Cuando terminó, inconscientemente pasé mis dedos por su pelo. Estaba largo. "Debería cortármelo, ¿no? " preguntó.

"Te estás poniendo un poco peludo. Quizás..."

"déjame adivinar, ¿alguien por aquí cortaba el pelo en algún salón en París?" interrumpió.

Me reí al pensar en ello. Podía ver a Alice haciendo algo así, pero no veía a alguien más. Me reí otra vez al imaginar a Emmett en un salón de belleza. O en algún lugar con la palabra "Belleza" en el nombre.

"Probablemente."

"No gracias. Estoy bien por unas semanas más," su expresión divertida rápidamente se esfumó. Su cara se arrugó un poco antes de preguntar, "Entonces… hum… ¿Cuándo es… eh… la fecha? Ya sabes, el día previsto para que nasca el mosntruito." Le di un golpe en la nuca. Por lo que me dolió un poco la mano. Cuando no respondí, agregó. "Ya, lo digo en serio. Solo quiero saber por cuánto tiempo debo andar por acá."

¿Por qué preguntaba? ¿Tan desesperado estaba por irse? ¿Alejarse de la peor mejor amiga de la historia? No creía que sólo tuviera curiosidad por EJ. A Jake no parecía importarle ni un poco.

"No lo sé. No exactamente. Obviamente, no estamos con lo de los nueve meses, y no podemos hacer un ultrasonido, así que Carlisle saca cuentas por el tamaño de mi vientre. Normalmente los bebés nacen cuando tienen cuarenta centímetros aquí, "señalé en el medio de mi barriga, "cuando el bebé ha crecido completamente. Un centímetro por semana. Estaba en treinta en la mañana, y he estado ganando casi dos centímetros por día, a veces más…" me callé, sintiéndome como una idiota. Jake probablemente quería una respuesta de tres palabras. No una discurso completo.

Jacob se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo por lo que me giré a mirarlo. Parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar y tragó para disolver el problema.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté. En respuesta, solo asintió, se veía incómodo. ¿Acababa de decir algo realmente estúpido justo ahora? Y entonces, vi un par de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Él ni siquiera parecía notarlo.

"Todo va a estar bien," susurré, secándolas. ¿Alguna vez había visto a Jake llorar? Por supuesto, al principio de todo esto, debí saber que estaba hiriendo a Jake, pero ahora, al ver de primera fuente lo que YO le estaba haciendo…

Mi mejor amigo se estaba rompiendo frente a mis ojos. Por mis errores. Mis elecciones. Mi egoismo. Por mí culpa.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 30**

**_N/T:De más está decir que la odié con todo mi corazón por hacerlo llorar._**

**_Bueno, ya ven que estoy subiendo más a prisa, este es el 30 de 38. Ya ven. Queda nada._**

**_Gracias por seguir._**


	31. Moretones

**Disclaimer: Twilight no es mío ni de Taylor, la chica que escribió este fic.**

**Esto es una traducción, pertenece a Taylorjeanjn.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31:**

**Moretones.**

Tome otro largo sorbo con la pajita hasta que escuché el sonido de succión que indicaba que mi copa estaba vacía. No habían pasado dos segundos, cuando Rosalie me la pedía para ir por otra.

"Te traeré más. Tenemos algo de sangre arriba y Carlisle dijo que ya había pedido más. La tendremos en unos días." Rosalie estaba de buen humor, claramente porque Jake no estaba cerca. Una vez me dijo, "Un día sin Jacob es un buen día" , para ella.

"Gracias, Rose, pero…" comencé, intentando decirle que no iba a necesitar más sangre en unos quince minutos al menos. Una gran sonrisa le atravesó la cara mientras me sonreía.

"Bella, ¿te das cuenta que cuando llegue la sangre, podremos alimentar al bebé directamente?" dijo súbitamente, viéndose más emocionada de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo. Rosalie parecía querer tomarme en brazos y darme vueltas alrededor, saltando.

Y entonces comprendí realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Unos días. ¡EJ estaría aquí en sólo unos días! Le había explicado lo del tiempo estimado a Jake sin darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba para mí. Ni siquiera tendría que esperar una semana completa para ver la versión feliz de Edward regresar.

Cuando Rose caminaba a la cocina, Edward duramente dijo, "No necesita más sangre, Rosalie."

"Sí la necesita," respondió ella, y siguió su camino.

"No, no necesita más. Déjala tranquila." El tono de su voz me dijo que Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. Había estado de un humor bastante bueno, hacía hasta uno momentos.

"Sí, Rose. Estoy bien. Por ahora no necesito más.", dije antes que ella también se enfadara.

"El bebé aun está creciendo, Bella. Quizás él sí lo necesita." Intentó convencerme sacando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para mirarme. Sólo miré a Edward. Un poco más de sangre no me iba a matar.

EJ comenzó a patear, probablemente un resultado directo de la sangre. Una fuerte patada de EJ era todo lo que podía aguantar. Y luego todo era agonía.

Un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca antes incluso que pudiera pensar en abochornarme, y Rosalie estaba junto a mí en un instante. Escuché pasos bajar por las escaleras, y Carlisle y Esme aparecieron en la puerta en unos segundos.

"¿Dónde duele?" preguntó Carlisle, acercándose.

Apunté y me las arreglé para decir, "Justo… aquí." Señalé el lugar donde me punzaba.

"¿Tu pelvis?" preguntó Carlisle, y asentí.

Tomándome tan cuidadosamente como pudo, Edward murmuró, "Escuché ese crujido." Me mordí el labio cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba la máquina de rayos X. otra vez. ¿Cuántos viajes al segundo piso tendría que hacer antes de tener a EJ? Sólo podía esperar que este fuera el último. No lo sería, pero al menos, estaba viva.

"No escuché nada," Dijo Rosalie, siguiéndonos, "No crujió"

Afortunadamente, Edward eligió no contestar. Al parecer ni siquiera notó que él estaba allí.

Después de un viaje al piso superior y una caminata hacia abajo, Edward amablemente me dejó en la mesa y me ayudó a ponerme la chaqueta que Carlisle me tendía. Cerré los ojos mientras la máquina tomaba los rayos y Edward me tomó inconscientemente la mano, dibujando círculos en el dorso. Cuando escuché la máquina parar abrí los ojos para mirar la pantalla de la computadora. Carlisle señaló un área oscura en la imagen y explicó, "Allí hay un golpe, pero no creo que sea una fractura"

"¿Estás seguro?" insistió Edward, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Bueno, con los moretones es difícil de decir. Por ahora, sólo puedo decir eso." Confirmó.

"Ves, te dije que no había escuchado nada. Debes revisarte los oídos, Edward.", Dijo Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Rosalie.." advirtió Esme, mientras le daba una suave palmadita en el hombro a Edward quien se había alejado de la máquina de Rayos a mirar a Rosalie, apretando la mandíbula. ¿Rose intentaba sacarlo de quicio? ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en salirse de madres? Se lo acababa de pedir, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. No podría decir si era intencional o era que lo poco que faltaba para EJ la tenía loca. Lo que fuera, esto tenía que parar. Pronto.

"¿Me la das?" dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, señalando la copa que Rosalie tenía entre las manos. Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido que la pidiera, pero si eso servía para romper el hielo, y así fue…

"Aún está vacía." Dijo lentamente Rosalie, pasándomela de todas maneras. Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que Edward ya no estaba mirando a Rosalie.

"¿Hora de volver al sofá?" sugerí con una débil sonrisa. Edward me tomó en brazos sin decir palabra y mordí la pajita de mi copa para evitar emitir algún sonido. Me cargó al salón. Con cada paso que daba me tenía que recordar que era un paso menos hasta el sofá. Un paso más. El dolor se iría pronto.

Finalmente, llegamos al salón y vi que Jake estaba junto a Alice, mirando la escena que ocurría frente a él. Obviamente no le gustó lo que vio, y aun parecía cansado como estaba antes que me durmiera.

"Jake," susurré, dejando que una sonrisa gigante me atravesara la cara. Edward me bajó tan cuidadosamente como pudo y se sentó junto a mí en el piso.

Vi como Jake le decía a Carlisle que podían ir de caza sin preocuparse por la manada. Carlisle hizo un comentario sobre ir de caza, lo que ella no se tomó muy bien. Al parecer ella no pensaba dejarme mientras Edward no lo hiciera también, lo que no iba a pasar por ahora.

Entonces, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle y Alice salieron por la puerta, dejándonos a Jake, Rose, Edward y a mí en la casa. Jake caminó hasta mí y se sentó en el brazo del sofá cerca de Rosalie. Balanceando su pie frente a la cara de ella. Vi cómo Rose se iba enojando rápidamente, pero no pude decirle nada, no después de todo lo que él estaba sacrificando por nosotros.

"Ew. Que alguien saque al perro," dijo Rose, parecía que estaba a punto de arrancarle el pie.

Jake respondió con otro chiste sobre rubias, lo que por una vez, no logró que Rose estallara. Jake se veía como si le acabaran de completar el día. Bueno, si eso lo hacía feliz.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y noté que mi copa aun estaba vacía, "Rose, ¿Me puedes traer, más, por favor?", tal vez eso le devolvía el humor. Alejara de Jacob y regresarla a EJ. Rosalie respondió inmediatamente, corriendo escaleras arriba.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Edward se giró a preguntarme, "¿Acabas de decir algo?"

**Fin del capítulo 31.

* * *

**

_Hace un tiempo, Taylor –la autora de este fic- me dijo que la hacía muy feliz ver que en español la historia también gustaba y que la hacía feliz leer los comentarios y ver sus reacciones._

_Cumplo con decíroslo, chicas._

_Bueno… ya saben…. Hum… ¡Feliz navidad para todas! Si me dejan un comentario lo tomaré como un regalo de navidades. xD_

_¡Adios!_


	32. Sólo amor

**Capítulo 32:**

**Sólo Amor**

Mire a Edward un Segundo mientras él me miraba de vuelta, preguntándome a quién diablos estaba hablando. Claramente él esperaba una respuesta, y al parecer era de mi de quien la esperaba.

"¿Yo?" confirmé. "No he dicho nada."

Se tomó carca de un minuto antes de inclinarse hacia mí. Tenía una mirada de concentración en sus ojos, casi calculadora. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando me miró. "¿Qué estás pensando justo ahora?" preguntó seriamente.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Lentamente, respondí, "Nada. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿En qué estabas pensando hace unos minutos?" insistió.

"Sólo…" dudé por un segundo, consciente de la presencia de Jake a mi lado. De todas maneras no iba a entender de qué estaba hablando, por lo que, sintiendo que mi cara se ponía roja, continué, "Isla Esme y plumas…"

Edward no pareció notar que estaba ruborizada, lo que fue bueno. Bueno, al parecer ni siquiera notó que había dicho algo. Su cara estaba arrugada por la concentración, como cuando Jake habló con la manada hace unos días.

Lo escuché murmurar algo que sonó como "Di algo más."

"¿Cómo qué?", pregunté, sintiéndome como si me hubieran dejado afuera de un gran secreto. Miré a Jake para ver si él sabía algo más, pero vi que estaba tan perdido como yo. "Edward, ¿Qué sucede?"

Súbitamente, la tensión se evaporó de su cara, reemplazada por una mirada de sorpresa. Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando Edward, con cuidado, casi… cariñosamente, puso sus manos sobre mi vientre. A penas escuché un jadeo detrás, pero penas podía quitar la mirada de la cara de Edward mientras notaba algo. Ya no tenía esa permanente expresión de dolor y angustia.

"El f…," comenzó Edward con una voz que no le había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Se estremeció antes de decir, "esto… al bebé le gusta el sonido de tu voz."

Por un corto segundo, lo único que realmente escuché fue "el bebé". Edward nunca antes había llamado a EJ "bebé, sólo "feto" o "cosa". Los que no eran los nombres más paternales.

Entonces tomé lo otro que había dicho. Sin pensar, exclamé, "¡Santo cielo, puedes oírlo!" rápidamente, después de mi exclamación, EJ me dio una patada en la parte superior del estómago.

Edward movió la mano a la parte donde había sido el golpe y suavemente me hizo callar.

"Lo asustaste..." explicó

Debí pensar que EJ se sacudiría un poco cuando gritara. "Lo siento, bebé," me disculpé. Noté que "bebé" sonaba mucho mejor cuando era Edward quien lo decía. Mi voz aun era bastante ronca.

Edward guardó silencio otra vez, inclinando su cabeza hacia mi barriga, intentando escuchar. "¿Qué está pensando ahora?" pregunté, mirándolo y luchando contra una sonrisa.

"Esto… ella o él, es…." Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, "es feliz."

Feliz. EJ era feliz. Era feliz. Yo estaba aturdida… y Edward era feliz, también. Todos podían ver la forma en que sus ojos estaban brillando. Este era el momento por el que había estado esperando. El momento en que estuviéramos todos en la misma página, todos… conectados. Unidos como una familia. Con este pensamiento, sentí lágrimas caer por mi cara.

"Por supuesto que eres feliz, lindo bebé, por supuesto que lo eres. ¿cómo podrías no serlo, estando seguro, calentito y querido? Te quiero tanto, pequeño EJ, por supuesto que eres feliz. " murmuré, saboreando un momento sin dolor, culpa, llanto o gritos. Sólo amor.

"¿Cómo lo llamaste?" preguntó Edward mirando otra vez mi estómago.

Sentí que mi cara se tensaba cuando respondí. "Un nombre. No creí que tu querrías…" hice una pausa por un minuto, no quería matar el momento de felicidad. "Bueno, tu sabes."

"¿EJ?" repitió.

"Tu padre también se llamaba Edward." Puntualicé.

"Sí, así es. ¿Qué…?" guardó silencio. "Hmmm…"

"¿Qué?" pregunté inmediatamente, quería escuchar algo de lo que pensaba EJ.

"Le gusta mi voz también."

"Por supuesto que le gusta. Tienes las voz más hermosa en el universo, ¿cómo no le iba a gustar?" dije, estando totalmente de acuerdo con el gusto de EJ.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Rosalie me sacar del mundo en el que estaba. Ese en el que lo único que importaba eran las dos personas más importantes para mí.

"¿Tienes una alternativa? ¿qué pasa si él es ella?" preguntó, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Me sequé las lágrimas, y luego dije, " pensé en algo. jugando con Renee y Esme. Pensaba en algo como Renesmee."

"Ruhnezmay?" preguntó Rosalie, concentrada.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e," deletreé, "¿Es muy raro?"

"No, me gusta. Es lindo. Además es del tipo, así que queda bien." Respondió Rose.

"Aun pienso en él como un Edward," dije, imaginando su angelical rostro en mi mente por milésima vez. Miré otra vez a Edward para ver que no estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, sólo a EJ. "¿Qué? ¿Qué está pensando ahora?" pregunté.

No respondió, probablemente aun escuchando al bebé. Después de unos segundos más, vi que sus ojos se agrandaban y presionaba su oreja contra mi barriga. Jadeé, y escuché a Jake y Rose hacer lo mismo, pero Edward permaneció en silencio. En algún momento, dijo, "Te ama. Te adora absolutamente."

_Yo también_, dije mentalmente a EJ. _Te amo. Más de lo que puedas imaginar._

Sonreí a Edward, una parte de mi esperaba que comenzáramos una conversación sobre los planes a futuro. Había estado tentada a preguntarle a Edward sobre qué pasaría después que EJ naciera, pero nunca parecía ser el momento indicado para hablar de cosas que los adres normales harían. Hasta ahora.

Pero, la mayor parte de mi quería sentarse y sólo disfrutar del sentimiento.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Jake se ponía de pie, sus mandíbulas tensas sonaban. Nos miraba ceñudo a Edward y a mí, y me di cuenta que había algo en su cara. Parecía que el fuego que había estado quemando los ojos de Edward se hubiera pasado a Jake. Ahora era el que llevaba todo el dolor.

Edward hizo un ruido entre un suspiro y … algo más. Al segundo siguiente, estaba de pie y le tendía algo a Jake.

"Ve, Jacob. Vete de aquí." Dijo suavemente.

Jake miró hacia abajo a lo que fuera que Edward había arrojado en sus manos, una mirada muerta ahora acompañaba las llamas. Y entonces, antes que tuviera la oportunidad de decir una palabra, atravesó la habitación hacia el garaje.

"¿Qu…?" perdí la voz, mirando el sitio por el que había desaparecido. Un segundo después escuché un portazo de un auto y la puerta del garaje abrirse. "¿Edward?" pregunté.

Me miró. "Bella…" dudó, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Es… este no es un buen lugar para él ahora mismo."

Sólo asentí un poco mareada. Era increíble cómo la realidad llegaba en cualquier momento y se arrojaba contra ti.

**Fin del capítulo 32.**


	33. Leah

**Capítulo 33:**

**Leah**

Me había perdido algo. Me di cuenta de ello cuando escuché la puerta del garaje cerrase detrás de Jake. No estaba bromeando cuando le dije que sentía que todo estaba completo cuando él estaba cerca. Había un innegable vacío que sentía cuando él no estaba.

Ausentemente me mordí el labio, sin quitar los ojos de la puerta del garaje. Tan pronto como Jake entró, estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre él, metafóricamente hablando. No lo iba a dejar así como así fuera de mis preocupaciones como si ya no me importara. Pero debí hablar antes con él.

Aunque había una gran cantidad de preguntas dando vueltas en mi cabeza que le podría haber preguntado a Edward, no lo hice. Los tres nos habíamos quedado sentados en silencio por alrededor de cinco minutos, y no me gustaba la idea de romper el silencio.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó finalmente Edward. Rompí mi observación, y me giré a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban atentos a mi expresión.

"Claro que sí," respondí lentamente, preguntándome por qué él preguntaría eso por mí. Yo no era la que había escapado de la sala y saltado a la calle sin una palabra de explicación. Pero, otra vez, Edward no tenía por qué preguntar sobre Jake. Seguro él ya sabía lo que había pasado. "¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué Jake…?" guardé silencio, mientras Edward se sentaba junto a mí y giraba su cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada. Miré hacia la puerta también pero no vi nada. "¿Qué…?"

Vi un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vi que Rosalie también miraba sospechosamente la puerta, murmuraba algo y se veía irritada. Mi atención volvió a Edward de inmediato cuando se puso de pie abruptamente.

"Regreso enseguida, Bella." Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo por ella. Por la ventana pude ver que se paraba en el porche y miraba algo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunté a Rosalie, ahora alternando miradas entre el garaje y la puerta de entrada.

No me respondió, pero murmuró para sí misma "¿Desde cuándo mi casa se convirtió en una casa de perros? Eso es pasarse de la raya…" parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de entender eso. ¿Una casa de perros?

Estaba por repetir mi pregunta cuando escuché la voz de Edward a través de la ventana. Parecía estar eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, casi suplicándole a quien fuera con quien hablara.

Con una voz tan baja que apenas pude captar fragmentos de lo que decía, escuché, "Jacob… un poco mientras." Hubo una pausa y entonces, "No pudo… habitación…. Dolor por…" unos minutos más de silencio y entonces dijo, "…el bebé… mal antes."

"¿Qué está diciendo? No puedo escucharlo." Dije, durante otros segundos de silencio allí afuera.

"Está explicando la actitud del lobo desaparecido." Respondió Rose un poco cortante mientras escuchaba la voz de Edward alzarse un poco. Volví mi atención a él, pero muy tarde para escuchar lo que había dicho.

"¿A quién?" pregunté finalmente, rindiéndome a mi mala audición.

"A la loba" contestó simplemente.

"¿Leah?" me atraganté. "¿Está hablándole a Leah?" de lo que sabía, ella no se había acercado a menos de un par de millas de la casa desde que había dejado la manada. Agregué, "¿aquí?"

"Mmmmh… y parece que no está muy feliz con nosotros ahora." Respondió Rosalie, casi petulante. Al parecer si había otro lobo alrededor de la casa, al menos no se sentía cómodo. Estaba casi segura que ella y Jake estarían de acuerdo en construir un muro entre los dos, sólo por hacer algo. Una vez, ella había intentado hacer algo así con Seth, pero había fracasado ya que Seth no es de los que pelean a menos que algo realmente lo moleste.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Edward caminó rápido a mi lado.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué quería?" pregunté, mirando por la ventana. Leah no estaba.

Edward suspiró. "Quería saber por qué Jacob se fue tan rápido. Ella y Seth lo vieron irse lejos." Contestó.

"¿Por qué se fue así?" insistí, retomando mi pregunta anterior. En lugar de responderme, Edward sólo me miró, casi calculando. "Edward…" guardé silencio en tono categórico.

"Bella, no creo que…" se cortó repentinamente. Se congeló por un minuto antes de sacudir la cabeza y ponerse de pie. Creo haberle escuchado murmurar indignado, "Realmente".

Se apresuró hasta la puerta para abrirla. Esta vez, logré ver a alguien más en el porche, tendiendo la mano como si estuviera lista a abrir la puerta. Leah había regresado, y lucía preparada para patear algo… o a alguien. Lo miró silenciosamente por unos segundo y finalmente preguntó con tono ácido, "bueno, ¿Puedo entrar?"

Edward dudó, pero supe que sus modales no le permitirían negarle a alguien la entrada su casa. Bueno, a menos que ese alguien fuera Mike Newton. Por lo que no se preocuparía. Lentamente asintió, abriendo la puerta para Leah. Ella no se movió, en vez de eso, lo miró incrédula. Edward hizo un sonido de irritación antes de girarse y caminar hacia mí. Leah esperó en la puerta unos segundos más antes de dar el primer paso, sin quitar los ojos de Edward y Rosalie.

A penas llegó a la habitación, Leah encontró mi mirada y vi que sus ojos se entrecerraban. Abrió la boca furiosamente, pero Edward habló primero.

"No tienes razón para estar furiosa con Bella." Dijo tranquilamente, aunque escuché un filo de enojo en su voz.

"No, no lo tengo. Pero, él sí. Y desde que Jacob no parece querer sacarla de su pequeño mundo de egoísmo…" comenzó, sin quitarme la mirada.

"Ya escuché lo que piensas sobre esto. No creo que entiendas completamente la situación. Sólo algunas partes." Edward estaba haciendo sonar la mandíbula, claramente para controlarse.

Leah no se molestó en responderle. Se giró hacia mí. "¿Al menos te importó saber por qué se fue? Bueno, te daré una respuesta de una palabra: _tú_. " hizo una pausa de un segundo. Entonces se explayó a su antojo, "Te las arreglas para poner la vida de todos patas arriba, ¡y luego logras hacer parecer que tú eres la mártir en el proceso! Dime, ¿Cómo lo logras? ¿Por qué crees que eres la persona más desinteresada del planeta, cuando haces lo que todos harían? Está bien, estás esperando al bebé. Bueno, ¡tú eres la que está embarazada! ¿No es lo que cualquier madre haría? Yo lo haría. Demonios, creo que hasta tu rubia amiga chupasangre lo haría."

Edward había intentado responderle en muchas ocasiones, pero Leah no se lo permitía. Pude ver que estaba determinada a no dejarse nada guardado.

Sorbí, repentinamente mi nariz estaba muy aguada. Pude sentir lágrimas comenzando a aparecer en los bordes de mis ojos y un sollozo subir por mi garganta. Mordí mi labio, sintiéndome enferma del estómago.

Leah hizo una pausa para respirar y Edward aprovechó para detenerla. "Ya basta. No tienes ni una idea de lo que…"

Lo ignoró y continuó, "¿Si quiera te das cuenta que va día a día sólo por ti? Tu perfecto marido te permite estar junto a Jake porque cree que eso te hace bien." Sentí que me quebraba, recordando esos horribles meses. Leah no pareció notarlo porque continuó, "¿Y cómo se lo pagas? Lo amarras otra vez a la primera oportunidad que tienes, cometes un error, y esperas que él recoja las piezas rotas. ¿A quién le importa que haya tenido que separarse de los chicos que son como sus hermanos, verdad? Y tampoco importa que no haya podido ver a su padre por semanas. ¡él debe tirar su vida a la basura porque es lo que tú haces con la tuya!"

"N-no…" me las arreglé para decir, comenzando a llorar, "N-no creo que--- que él debería…"

"Seguro, dices esto ahora. Pero cuando se haya ido, se aleje de todo ese dolor por el que lo haces pasar, vas a estar acá esperando a que regrese a ti otra vez, ¿verdad?"

Cerré los ojos. Ella estaba en lo correcto. Claro que sí, no lo negaba, pero no necesitaba de su presencia. Yo tenía nuestra amistad por seguro. Él estaba en mi vida porque sí.

"Fuera, " gritó Edward con los dientes apretados. "Es suficiente. Vete."

Abrí los ojos para ver a Leah girarse rudamente y comenzar a alejarse caminando hacia la puerta.

"Di… dile, que lo… siento," susurré, sabiendo que con un simple "Lo siento" no cambiaría las cosas, nada de lo que le había hecho pasar mientras habíamos sido amigos.

"Puedes decírselo tú misma." Respondió, saliendo y dando un portazo detrás de ella.

**Fin del capítulo 33**

**N/A:¿Es horrible decir que fue extrañamente escribir esto? Quizás por eso es tan largo. ****Fue divertido escribir otro personaje. Agrega interés, saben? ****Como sea, ya había escrito la conversación de Leah y Edwrad antes en tercera persona. Estoy pensando en ponerlo a parte si lo quieren.**

**En fin, si les gustó dejen un comentario.**

_**N/T:Nunca les dejo los comentarios de Taylor, pero ahora me gustó eso que le pareciera divertido todo lo que le gritó Leah a Bella, debo decir que a mí también me ENCANTÓ. Que ganas de tener la escusa de ser Leah para gritarle sus cosas a Bella. xD**_

_**Otra cosita, chicas, sé que esto de los comentarios es para que expresen todo lo que sienten y lo que piensan de los personajes y todo eso, pero, hieren mis sentimientos cada vez que leo que odian a Jake o a Rose, como habrán visto en mi perfil, - y si no es así, ahora lo saben- son mis personajos favoritos. Trátenlos con un poquititititio de cariño.**_

_**¡Adios!**_


	34. Lo que se dice “Egoísmo”

_DISCLAIMER: mio no ser, sí de Crepúsculo es. (YODA al mando, wohooo)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 34: **

**Lo que se dice "Egoísmo"**

¿Qué se supone que debes hacer después que has recibido la realidad y te abofeteara la cara tan fuerte que te hacer enfermar del estómago el sólo pensar en ello? No tenía la más mínima idea y supongo que Rosalie estaba en la misma situación que yo.

Edward era una historia diferente. Casi en un susurro estaba murmurando unas cuantas palabras seleccionadas para Leah. Me giré a mirarlo preguntándome cómo podía estar enojado con ella si no había hecho nada más que poner la fría y dura verdad frente a mí. Verdad, había sido ruda, pero creo que era lo que necesitaba.

Sintiendo mi mirada, Edward se giró a verme. Su mandíbula aun estaba tensa y sentí que otra oleada de lágrimas se me venía encima. Como alcé mi temblorosa mano para quitármelas, Edward dio un paso hacia mí y me tomó ambas.

"Ella se equivoca, Bella. No la escuches" murmuró, haciendo que mi labio inferior también comenzara a temblar. Ni siquiera me preocupé de responderle, sintiendo un doloroso obstáculo en mi garganta. Sabía que tan pronto dijera una palabra, me rompería en pedazos. Bueno… más aun.

"Es una idiota, " añadió Rosalie desdeñosamente, mirando a la puerta de entrada. No dije nada, aun tratando de aguantar los sollozos. Ella vio mi expresión y dijo, "No te las puedes estar tomando en serio." Seguí sin responder. "Vamos, ella sólo vino a la casa de un extraño que apenas ha visto, ¿Cuánto, una, dos veces? ¿Quién es ella para juzgar?" Preguntó retóricamente.

Pasé saliva antes de forzarme a decir, "E-ella al menos sabe lo que hay en su cabeza mientras él no intenta parecer como si todo estuviera bien. " hipé antes que Edward me diera un apretón gentil en la mano.

"Es mi culpa, no debí dejarla entrar cuando sabía lo que estaba pensando. Realmente no creí que ella…" Edward guardó silencio, mientras la furia le atravesaba la cara.

Sacudí la cabeza, deseando que pudiéramos quedarnos en silencio otra vez, creo que lo prefería en lugar de estar escuchando todo eso de "No es tu culpa, no has hecho nada malo, cúlpame a mí." Lo había escuchado suficientes veces, pero no podía recordar ni una en que realmente fuera preciso decirlo.

Deseaba que el silencio llenara la habitación otra vez, sólo interrumpidos por un hipido mío, o un sollozo o estornudo. No me podía quitar esa última imagen de Jake de la cabeza. La manera en que sus ojos llameaban, su cara retorcida por el dolor… con este pensamiento, otros sollozo se coló por mi garganta.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunté, Edward miró lejos de mi, claramente intentando decider si quería o no responder. Cuando finalmente suspiró y no respondió, lo presioné, "¿A dónde fue?"

"Bella… no sé dónde ha ido, " respondió lentamente, mirándome para ver si el comentario me había molestado. No me gustaba la respuesta, pero tampoco esperaba que se subiera al auto y fuera a buscarlo. Mientras el sitio a donde hubiese ido él se encontrara mejor que acá, estaba bien.

Ahora era tiempo de la gran pregunta, "¿Qué sucedió?" ahora, parecía que Edward ni siquiera quería responder. Sólo sacudió la cabeza y me miró viéndose un poco incómodo. "Sé que lo sabes, Edward. Por favor no intentes protegerme o hacerme sentir mejor o lo que sea. Pude ver cuán herido estaba, sólo no sé el motivo."

Edward finalmente me miró y respiró hondo, antes de explicar cautelosamente, "Jacob se sintió… traicionado, supongo. Él vio cómo… fue demasiado para él." Sin saber a qué se refería, esperé a que continuara. Después de otro minuto de silencio, me di cuenta que era todo lo que iba a decirme.

"No entiendo." Esperé otro segundo antes de apurarlo, "Edward."

Edward suspiró, y entonces dijo, " Vio cuán feliz estábamos, lo feliz que estaba yo, mientras él aún estaba… sólo estaba con la guardia baja."

Entonces… Jake se sentía traicionado… porque… Edward era feliz. Quizás me estaba perdiendo de algo, pero seguía esperando por un momento de iluminación.

Abruptamente, Rosalie bufó, provocando que Edward y yo nos girásemos a mirarla. "Debe estar en el gen canino." Dijo amargamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Ser egoísta. Debe ser solo una cosa de perros, " dijo como si nada. Su comentario me envaró d ela manera equivocada, pero ella sin darse cuenta, continuó. "primero, viene el que apesta la casa y se come toda la comida, luego, su hermana la psicópata que habla sin tener la menor idea de lo que dice. Y ahora está el que le encanta ver la vida miserable de las personas. Creo que todos ellos tienen problemas mentales."

La miré ceñuda. "Rosalie, nos gusta tener a Seth aquí. Y Leah tenía una perfecta razón para venir y "criticar" mi vida. Y Jake…" creo que ni siquiera era necesario defenderlo. "Ni siquiera comenzaré."

Rosalie me miró ofuscada. Obiamente, no creyó que sería cuestionada, especialmente por mí. Realmente, no nos habríamos llevado muy bien de no ser por lo de mi embarazo, estar del mismo lado y todo.

"Deja a Jake en paz, Rose. Por favor. No ha hecho nada malo." Añadí, con un filo más marcado ne mis palabras de lo que pretendía.

Pude ver que comenzaba a molestarse conmigo. "No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo no ves lo desagradable que es?"

No tuve oportunidad de responder porque EJ eligió ese momento para darme una patada. No fue tan fuerte como las otras veces, pero fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta que no estaba bien que peleara con Rosalie. No lograría que cambiara su idea de Jake, sólo la haría enojar.

Edward liberó una de mis manos, para ponerla amablemente sobre mi barriga.

"No creo que le guste la discusión, " dijo suavemente. Rosalie y yo guardamos silencio. "Puede saber cuando estas molesta, Bella." Aquí, le dio una significativa mirada a Rose. Ella solo le hizo una mueca.

"Lo lamento," susurró. Pude saber por su tono que no estaba disculpando conmigo o con Edward. No me importó demasiado. Mientras no molestara más a Jake, yo sería feliz.

**Fin del capítúlo ****34**


	35. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**DISCLAIMER: Crepúsculo aun no me pertenece, la historia tampoco, sólo la traduzco.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 53:**

**Sorpresa, Sorpresa.**

"¿Qué está pensando EJ ahora?" pregunté, sabiendo que sus pensamientos no habrían cambiado los últimos segundos desde la última vez que había preguntado. En realidad el mayor cambio que había habido en sus pensamientos era porque no le gustaba que estuviera molesta. Por lo demás, generalmente era un feliz bebé.

"Yo…" comenzó Edward, escuchando atentamente. "Le está dando sed."

En un instante, Rosalie estaba de pie lista para llenar mi copa. La alcé, sentí una pequeña ráfaga de aire, y vi que Rose y la copa ya se habían ido.

"está realmente entusiasmada con su trabajo, ¿verdad?" dije, riéndome suavemente. Inmediatamente, comencé a patearme internamente. Me sentí mal por estar aquí riéndome, mientras Jake estaba en cualquier sitio, haciendo quién sabe qué.

"¿Qué sucede?" Edward no dejaba pasar nada.

Encogiéndome, respondí, "Nada, sólo estaba… pensando en Jake. Han sido horas." Con cada minuto que pasaba, parecía como si Jake no fuese a volver. Que realmente se había ido. Pero estaba conduciendo un coche que no le pertenecía y él no era de los que se roban coches ajenos.

Edward asintió lentamente, mientras Rosalie regresaba y me tendía una copa rellena de sangre. Tomé un sorbo, con mis pensamientos aun en Jake.

Unos minutos después, sentí que EJ comenzaba a moverse. Tomé un gran trago de aire, a la espera del dolor. EJ solía hacer algo cuando bebía sangre. La mayor parte del tiempo, sólo pateaba un poco, a lo cual estaba acostumbrada. Pero de vez en cuando comenzaba a estirarse. Y parecía que eso era lo que comenzaba a hacer ahora.

Edward debió ver mi reacción anticipada, porque se sentó más derecho, tomó mi mano y dijo, " Se está estirando, ¿verdad?"" silenciosamente asentí, haciendo sonar los dientes. Solemnemente, continuó, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"No… habrá terminado en… unos segundos." Respondí, jadeando suavemente. "No te preocupes…" gemí cuando EJ se movió otra vez. "…Por esto."

Súbitamente, EJ estaba casi completamente quieto y comenzó a darme pánico. ¿Había hecho algo para que EJ se congelara así? Esto nunca había pasado antes.

Miré a Edward por una explicación. "¿Qué…-" guardé silencio ante la mirada de Edward. Estaba completamente suave, sólo con una pequeña muestra de tensión. Sus ojos estaban lejos, casi como si no estuviera acá. Algo como maravilla o temor cruzó su rostro.

"El… él sabe. Quiero decir, entiende. Lo que estamos diciendo, " Edward lo que Edward decía no tenía mucho sentido, pero aun tenía esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro, lo que me decía que estaba poniendo atención a lo que él estaba diciendo después de todo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de 'él entiende?" demandó Rosalie, acercándose un paso a nosotros.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces antes de gira y mirarme. "El bebé sabe que te hace daño."

"Él realmente no…" lo defendí automáticamente.

"No, no es eso lo que digo, "me cortó amablemente. "Entiende que, al estirarse, te hace daño." Edward hizo una pausa y miró a Rosalie, "Exactamente."

La miré para ver que tenía la misma mirada de pánico que Edward. "¿Exactamente qué?" pregunté, intentando mirarlos a ambos a la vez.

"¡Bella, él sabe lo que estamos hablando! EJ puede escucharnos y realmente _comprende_ lo que estamos diciendo." Rose paró de explicar para mirar mi estómago y comenzar a hablarle suavemente a EJ sobre lo inteligente y lindo bebé que era.

"Hasta cierto punto," añadió Edward mientras sentía que mis cejas se elevaban. "Parece entender el tono general de la conversación. Se da cuenta que escucho sus pensamientos, por ejemplo."

Estaba sin palabras. Esto era algo que no esperaba; y estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros. Estaba segura que tendríamos que dar un montón de explicaciones cuando el resto de los Cullen regresara de su cacería.

"Sólo unos días…" escuché que Rosalie murmuraba cariñosamente, aun a EJ.

"No, no unos días, Rosalie." La corrigió Edward. Ambas lo miramos sorprendidas. ¿Seguro no estaba pensando en que tenía una semana o así hasta el parto? Ya habíamos planeado la fecha y todo. EJ estaba llegando. Pronto. Explicó, "Obviamente el bebé está incluso más adelantado de lo que creímos, ahora que lo sabemos mejor, es realmente absurdo esperar más."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" pregunté, sin entender hacia dónde se dirigía. Si Edward creía que iba a poner a EJ en peligro y sacarlo fuera de tiempo porque era peligroso esperar, iba a haber algunos problemas.

Tranquilamente, Edward explicó, "Hablaré con Carlisle cuando regrese para hacer el parto inmediatamente."

Casi me atraganté con la bebida, que había tomado mientras Edward hablaba.

Casi simultáneamente, Rose y yo exclamamos, "¿Qué?" no era precisamente furiosa, pero definitivamente había un tono molesto en el tono de Rosalie.

Edward no se molestó en darle importancia a lo que había dicho Rose. "Todo esto ha sido riesgoso, Bella. Es realmente absurdo sentarse a esperar la hora de un parto normal."

"No hay problema con espe…"

"Rosalie, " la cortó Edward fríamente. "Sí hay problema con esperar. Acabo de explicar el porqué, la seguridad de Bella, no podemos esperar mucho más."

"Edward…comencé razonablemente cuidadosa. "no veo que es esperar unos días más importe. ¿Realmente hará mucha diferencia?"

"Creo que cambiaste de parecer," soltó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido, antes que Edward pudiera responder con una mueca, y no necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería. Para Rose probablemente no resultaba tan fácil olvidar sus días de anti-EJ. No me gustaba mirar atrás y pensar en esos tiempos, y supuse que a él tampoco.

"Lo hice," respondió Edward tranquilamente, dándole la espalda. Pudo una mano a un lado de mi cara antes de decir, "Por favor, sólo confía en mí con esto, Bella. No estoy tratando de herir al bebé. Lo prometo. Solo intento mantenerlos a ustedes dos a salvo a la vez."

Lo mire por un minute, pero no detecté ni un solo destello de falsedad. Edward realmente decía la verdad. Suspiré y pregunté, "¿Estás absolutamente seguro que no estamos siendo prematuros con esto?"

"Sí." Respondió inmediatamente. "Creo que estamos en un punto en el que no debemos preocuparnos por ser demasiado apresurados. No puedo imaginar que no esté completamente desarrollado ahora mismo."

"Está bien." Acepté, suspirando otra vez. "¿Tan pronto como Carlisle regrese?"

"Tan pronto como Carlisle regrese." Confirmó Edward, mientras Rosalie seguía mirándolo escéptica.

**Fin del capítulo**** 35

* * *

**

_Algo que no había hecho antes, pero, aparte de a todas las demás que dejan su comentario, que se los agradezco un montón, de verdad, aunque la historia no sea mía, igualmente da gusto recibir un comentario agradeciendo por la traducción o qué sé yo… bueno, quiero agradecer a Andre!! por su review, me pareció muy lindo, y me alegra que te guste la historia, como ya lo dije antes, creo, a mí también me gustó mucho y por eso quise compartirla con ustedes._

_En fin, quedan 5 capítulos según la historia original –últimamente esto se me hace eterno, xD… espero que el domingo ya la esté terminando._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	36. El regreso de Jake

_No sé si lo notaron, pero yo tuve un par de problemas de "continuidad mental" por eso, en el índice de capítulos salen números distintos de los que se ven acá en lo que "está escrito", nunca entendí bien por qué pasó eso, pero asumo que la autora "rearmó" la historia, y corrigió algunos capis y les cambió numeración y a otros no y así se produjo un enredo. Realmente no es de importancia, pero a mí me produjo… confusión y me llevó a que, e__n el capítulo anterior dije que quedaban cinco capítulos, pues ahora digo que no, como lo habrán notado. Este es el último, lo que quedan son unos extras, unas escenas que quedaron en la compu de la autora mientras escribía eso, a quienes escriben lo sabrán, suele pasar que escribimos y nos van saliendo cosas de más. Si mal no recuerdo son tres, las traduciré de todas maneras, son interesantes. Pero lo dejaré para unos días más… se los digo para que no esperen una gran cosa. Los uniré los tres en un solo cap._

**Bueno, la historia original y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia de el fic y los acontecimientos y diálogos aquí presentados pertenecen a TaylorJeanJn. Me limito a traducir.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 36:**

**El regreso de Jacob.**

No estaba muy segura de qué fue lo que me despertó. Pudo ser el gentil golpecito proveniente de EJ, porque mis sueños llenos de asuntos relacionados con los Vulturis no eran muy agradables, o que no había tomado ni un sorbo de sangre desde que me había dormido. Basada en mi vacío en el estómago, supuse que mi ausencia de sangre era la mejor opción.

Me llevó un minuto, pero me di cuenta que había dos voces femeninas en la habitación. Pude escuchar perfectamente a Rosalie y la otra sonaba como si perteneciera a Alice. Gradualmente abrí los ojos, ajustándolos a la luz. Di una mirada alrededor e inmediatamente note que faltaba algo. Edward no estaba. Eso era raro.

Alice fue la primera en notar que estaba despierta. "Hola" saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Por la forma en que me miraba tan preocupada, supuse que ya había sido informada de los últimos eventos que se había perdido mientras estaba de cacería con el resto de la familia.

Le sonreí de vuelta, emocionada porque los Cullen no habían tenido problemas con la manada, como habían estado preocupados. Especialmente cuando, después de lo de Leah, la hostilidad de Rosalie estaba en su punto máximo. Si algo hubiese pasado, no creí poder hacer algo para que ella no le arrancara la cabeza al próximo no-miembro de la familia que entrara a la casa. Probablemente Seth.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté, mirando alrededor para ver si sólo lo había pasado por alto. Al pensar aquello, casi me reí fuerte. Probablemente no era posible que un humano mirara y pasara de Edward sin notarlo.

Rosalie indicó la sala donde había desaparecido Jake, "En el garaje," murmuró con una mueca, arrugando la nariz. Espera, conocía esa mirada. Era la que ella guardaba para un miembro de la manada. Sin notar, -o posiblemente ignorando- mi confusión, ella comentó, "No creí que despertarías hasta un par de horas. Me pareció como si estabas bien dormida."

Asentí. "Lo sé. Estaba bastante cansada después de… todo. Es solo que hace bastante que no tomo algo, así que no puedo dormir mucho más."

Rose inmediatamente me tendió mi copa, diciendo muy presumida, "La llené mientras dormías, supuse que él pronto querría más."

"Bueno, supongo que estás en lo correcto." Respondí, sin la necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería con "él". Sólo con el tono de adoración de su voz era bastante obvio.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo, la cara de Rosalie se iluminó, probablemente en respuesta a lo que había dicho. Cualquier pensamiento o necesidad que predijera de EJ, la hacía sonreír. Supuse que se sentía orgullosa porque lograba entenderlo tan bien como sólo su madre podría hacerlo. No estaba muy segura de ello, pero no iba a decir nada. No necesitaba otra discusión con Rose acerca del nacimiento de EJ, ya habíamos dejado atrás todo eso de la frialdad, tensión, peleas hacía bastante tiempo y yo no sería quien trajera todo eso de vuelta. Una vez era más que suficiente.

Sentí una pequeña ráfaga mientras escuchaba la puerta del garaje abrirse. . Edward se apresuró a la habitación, sentándose en el suelo junto a mí, para que no tuviera que sentarme yo. Algo que merecía ser protestado, pero realmente me dolía el trasero estar sentada cuando mi estómago era tan grande. Me hacía doler la espalda.

"Bella, amor, creí que estabas durmiendo. Lo lamento, no debí marcharme." Dijo, disculpándose sinceramente.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome culpable porque él se sintiera mal de alejarse de mi un par de minutos. No había nada de malo en ello. "No te preocupes. Estaba sedienta… por eso desperate. Es bueno que Carlisle traiga más. El niño va a necesitarla cuando esté fuera."

"Cierto. Es un buen punto." Acordó Edward.

"Me pregunto si querrá algo más," murmuré, las mismas antiguas preguntas se alzaban otra vez. Tenía un montón de preguntas, con pocas respuestas. Edward me había dicho que Jasper y Emmett estaban casi siempre arriba buscando información, pero no creí que serviría de mucho. Era algo bastante decepcionante porque todos sabíamos que esto no era precisamente algo común. Seguro, había leyendas y mitos, pero no eran fuentes confiables.

"Supongo que encontraremos algo."

"Al fin," dijo Alice, haciéndome mirar lejos de Edward y girarme hacia la puerta del garaje para ver a Jake caminar hacia nosotros. Sonreí, una acción refleja. Entonces, recordé por qué se había marchado. La voz de Leah hizo eco en mi cabeza, como si ahora estuviera justo junto a mí. "¿Si quiera te haces una idea de lo mal que lo pasa cada día por ti?"

¿Honestamente? No estaba muy segura si lo hacía. Sabía que era una horrible amiga que causaba más problemas que otra cosa, pero nunca había visto a Jake derrumbarse como lo había hecho. ¿Estaba así cuando no estaba junto a mí? Bueno, si así era, no podía culparlo. No creo que alguien pudiera. Sentí un Nuevo sollozo subir por mi garganta, los bordes de mis ojos comenzaron a picar. Ese sentimiento también era bastante familiar.

"Hola, Bells. ¿qué tal estás?" preguntó como si nada, viendo la mirada en mi rostro e interpretándola correctamente.

"Estoy bien," respondí, mirándolo cuidadosamente. La pregunta en realidad era, cómo estaba él, pero sabía que si le preguntaba, iba a mentirme. Sabía que conseguiría más fijándome en las pistas que me daba inconscientemente.

"¿Gran día, eh? Un montón de novedades." Comenzó Jake, falsamente alegre.

"No tienes que hacer esto, Jacob." Dije categóricamente.

"No sé de qué hablas." Respondió, aún tratando de sonar bien. Dio un par de zancadas y se sentó en un brazo del sofá.

Le fruncí el ceño. Obviamente él sabía de qué estaba hablando. Su completa actuación de "Salí a dar un plácido y relajante paseo. No tiene nada que ver contigo" no era lo que buscaba. Creo que me habría gustado más que comenzara a despotricar como lo había hecho Leah. Se había ganado ese derecho hacía mucho tiempo.

"Lo sie…" comencé, sabiendo que él me cortaría en seco. No lo iba a hacer fácil quedándose quieto escuchando mis disculpas. De ninguna manera.

Y estaba en lo correcto, fue creativo y me cerró de una vez los labios con sus dedos, en lugar de intentar convencerme de no sentirme culpable. Probablemente era lo mejor. Aun así, levanté una mano para quitar la suya, murmurando su nombre.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. "Podrás hablar cuando no seas estúpida."

Si no me sintiera enferma por la culpa, probablemente habría sonreído. O al menos puesto mala cara. Lo que fuera. En lugar de eso, solo me las arreglé para murmurar, "Bien, no diré nada." Debió creerme, porque después de dudar por un segundo, alejó su mano. Sin darle la oportunidad de decir o hacer algo para detenerme, terminé, "¡Lo siento!" y esa sonrisa con la que había estado luchando por fin logró salir. Mi sonrisa se agrandó cuando vi que ponía los ojos en blanco y me sonreía de vuelta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tan abruptamente que parecía que había algo de molestia en el aire. Pude sentir las miras de Jacob y Edward n sobre mí, aunque hice lo mejor por ignorarles. Estaba acostumbrada a estar bajo escrutinio.

Después de unos segundos más sin decir palabra, me giré hacia Jacob y pregunté, "Entonces… ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Jake debió pincharme los labios otra vez, si solo se me permitiera hablar "cuando no fuera estúpida" si ese no era un movimiento estúpido, incluso para mí, no sé lo que fue. De todas las maneras de romper el silencio…

"Genial. Conduje por ahí. Fui a dar a un parquet." Respondió tranquilamente.

"Suena bien." Basado en como había estado antes, había una gran probabilidad que no haya sido precisamente "bueno". De todas maneras, era relativamente una conversación normal. Una de las que, me parecía, habían estado ausentes entre Jake y yo últimamente.

"seguro, seguro."

Era obvio que pronto notaría cuánta sangre había bebido. "¿Rose?" pedí, casi ruborizándome.

Rosalie comenzó a reír, comprendiendo lo que pedía. "¿Otra vez?" preguntó, caminando hacia mí.

"Creo que he bebido litros en la última hora." Dije. Había bebido ya antes de quedarme dormida y luego y mi copa ya había sido rellenada. Rose no respondió, pero se preparó para alzarme, hice una mueca.

"¿Puedo caminar? Mis piernas están tan rígidas." Pregunté. Caminar podía ser algo distinto y no sólo dolor, pero estirar las piernas me sonaba muy bien como para dejarlo pasar.

"¿estás segura?" preguntó Edward con la duda clara en sus ojos.

"Rose me atrapará si mis piernas fallan. Lo que podría pasar ya que no veo mis pies." Dije, mirando hacia mi estómago. Cielos, podía caminar con mis propios pies fácilmente, de todas maneras, fueran visibles o no. Era sólo cuestión de suerte.

Rose se puso junto a mí, poniendo sus fuertes manos en mis hombros, asegurándose de tomarme bien incluso antes que me pusiera de pie. Estiré los brazos, estaban casi tan rígidos como mis piernas.

"Se siente bien, pero estoy enorme." Miré abajo otra vez. Aun no me acostumbraba al peso extra. Pero este pronto se iría. "Un día más. Todo bien entonces." Di un paso tentative hacia adelante, alejando mi peso del sofá sin pensarlo. Un segundo después mi copa calló, ensangrentando todo el sofá. "oh, no…"

Me lancé tan rápido como pude, intentando deshacer el daño. Eso sin duda iba a manchar.

Entonces, justo dentro de mí, algo se… desgarró. Gemí débilmente, incapaz de decir una palabra. Rápidamente ya no podía ver o escuchar. No podía hablar ni pensar. El dolor. Eso era todo. Horror. Agonía. Angustia. No tuve tiempo siquiera de sentir miedo.

El tiempo parecía pasar de una manera surrealista. Podía haber gritado. Realmente no lo podría decir, ni me importaba.

Y entonces, todo desapareció.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Bueno, ha sido un gusto "trabajar para ustedes" Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en algún lugar, espero retomar mis fanfics. **_***acá es cuando me llega un tomate a la cara y se escucha un "seguro" lleno de sarcasmo proveniente de algún lugar…***_


End file.
